Entre le bien et le mal
by bibidi
Summary: quand un nouvel élève entre dans la classe 1-A après le SCA , comment réagisses nos (apprentis) héros ? Voici son histoire.
1. Un nouvel élève

**Disclamer : my hero academia appartient à son auteur**

Il avait le trac , lui.

Il avait peur devant cette porte avec écrit **1-A** , il entendis le professeur parler , il savait qu'il allait l'appeler , les secondes deviennent des heures , il repense à ses mois d'entraînements avec son père qui lui apprenait à se battre et à utiliser son alter.

-Je vous présente donc votre nouveaux camarades Onyx Lycante.

Le professeur ( Aizawa ou eraser head si sa mémoire est bonne) lui faisait signe d'entrer .

Il prend une longue inspiration et ouvre la porte et regarde sa classe. Lorsqu'il les entends murmurer à propos de lui il se penche en avant pour les saluer et dit :

 _-Enchanté de vous rencontrer. J'espère passer une bonne année avec vous tous._

Aizawa lui montre sa place , il s'asseoit et demande son nom à son voisin de droite , un gars avec les cheveux blonds en bataille.

 _-_ _T_ _'as gueule ou je te crè_ ve. Lui répond-il , Onyx sourit , il sais pas pourquoi mais il sens qu'il va bien s'amuser avec lui.

 _-Essaye un peu pour voir blondin_. Riposte-t-il l'air serein.

 _-Si je t'affronte je t'explose !_

Aizawa le regarde , cet abruti avait crier , Onyx souri , il sent que ce hérisson sera un rival intéressant .

Il reporte son attention au tableau , et voit son voisin de devant , un gars aux cheveux verts tremblés de peur en murmurant :

 _-Kacchan s'attire encore des ennuis…_

Onyx se désintéresse rapidement de lui , quelqu'un qui à peur d'une grande gueule ne pourra pas devenir un héros digne de ce nom , au mieux il le prendra comme assistant quand il aura remplacer son père…

La sonnerie retentit , avant même qu'il puisse bouger le petit doigt Onyx fut assaillit de question par ses nouveaux camarades :

 _-Tu viens d'où ? Moi c'est Uraraka Ochako._

 _-C'est quoi ton alter ? Moi c'est le durcissement._

 _-Donc t'as été pris sur recommandation , t'es balèze_? Demanda un brun aux coudes bizarres.

 _-Pourquoi tu viens qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui ? T'étais dans un lycée pour fille_? Furent les derniers mots d'un nain avant d'être comme électrocuter par un écouteur flottant.

Onyx s'étire sur sa chaise , montrant que cet afflux de questions l'ennuyait.

-un à la fois ok ? Alors bonjour , je m'appelle Onyx Lycante mais vous le savez déjà , je viens de France , j'ai été pris sur recommandation grâce à mon père qui m'a entraîné du début des vacances jusqu'à hier.

 _-_ _Lycante c'est pas le nom de famille de Chimero_ ? Remarqua le trouillard de tout à l'heure.

- _Ouais , c'est mon père , son alter est d'invoquer des créatures animalières , d'où son pseudo Chimero , mais comme ma mère à un alter de transformation en matière je peux me transformer en animal._

Petit silence admiratif . Puis une fille rose cornue sauta en criant :

- _TROP COOOOOLLLL !_

Puis s'ensuivit un brouhaha de commentaire du style : _chanceux va_ , ou _j'aimerais bien avoir le_ _même_. Onyx les écoutait en hochant légèrement la tête les yeux dans le vague.

-t'as un problème ? T'as l'air triste . Lui demanda Uraraka en se plaçant face à lui .

Surpris , Onyx s'écarta de sa chaise , rouge en bredouillant des _ça va_ , et des _non non_ .

 _ **GRAND BLANC**_

Toutes la classe ( sauf bakugo et todoroki qui étaient dans leurs coins) explosa de rire devant cette réaction .

Mort de honte , Onyx se transforma en insecte pour disparaître de leur vue , les surprenant et stoppant tout rire . Profitant de ses petites ailes de mouche et de la confusion il s'enfuit dans les couloirs avant de reprendre forme humaine.

- _Tu parles d'une première impression…_ bougonne-t-il.

 _Voilà , c'est ma première fanfiction , donc dites moi ce que vous en avez penser , je vais essayer de faire un OC pas trop cheater , j'ai déjà les grandes lignes de l'histoire donc dites moi ce que vous aimeriez voir pour savoir si je rajoute certains éléments , rendez vous dans le prochain chapitre ^^._


	2. L'intégration

**Disclamer : bizarrement j'ai pas les droits de my hero academia**

 **Evilfaul : merci pour ta review , rassure toi , j'ai déjà son frein en tête (faut bien que ma fic est ce nom pour une raison) et n'hésite pas à continuer de me conseiller ^^ .**

Onyx reprenait ses esprits hors de la classe quand il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher , en regardant dans cette direction il vit le mec aux lunettes super énervé foncer sur lui , suivit du trouillard et …. d'Ochako

- _Pourquoi t'es sortis de classe comme ça ?! C'est un comportement indigne des élèves de Yuei qui devrait être assoifés de connaissance et …._

Laissant Lida faire son monologue celui aux cheveux verts dit

- _Je nous présente , je suis Midoriya Izuku et celui qui crie c'est L_ _i_ _da Tenya , et elle c'est Uraraka Ochako_

 _-Je sais ._ Répondit sèchement Onyx.

- _Pourquoi t'as réagis comme ça tout à l'heure ? T'es timide ?_ Demanda innocemment Ochako

- _T-tu m'as juste surpris ._ Essaya d'expliquer le métamorphe en gardant difficilement son air calme et distant.

- _Cool donc ça te posera aucun problème si t'es en duo avec moi pour le prochain cours ?_ Questionna-t-elle tout en se rapprochant et en agitant les bras vers le ciel comme pour prouver sa détermination.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Onyx , il piqua un fard et recula lamentablement en bredouillant.

- _A-arrêtes de me coller , j-j'ai le droit à mon espace personnel !_

Crédibilité et virilité - 20.

- _J'en étais sûre que t'étais timide avec les filles !_ Jubila une Ochako triomphante devant un Onyx s'enfonçant toujours plus dans le mur dos à lui.

- _J'ai plus trop l'habitude de parler avec des filles depuis 2 ans ._ Se justifia-t-il. _J'étais dans un collège pour garçons depuis la 4ème et je passe mes vacances et mes week end à m'entraîner depuis donc j'ai un niveau de relation proche du néant._

 _-T'es plus bavard que je le pensais , je croyais voir un Todoroki bis._ Observa Izuku.

- _Je voulais_ _juste_ _avoir l'air cool._ Avoua Onyx honteux.

Izuku et Ochako le traitèrent d'idiot en même temps et éclatèrent de rire , il les rejoignit de bon cœur , ils discutèrent un peu , Onyx réussi même à regarder Ochako sans bredouiller ... jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise son regard le faisant perdre ses moyens. Ce ne fut qu'à la sonnerie que Lida stoppa son monologue afin qu'ils retournent en classe mort de rire devant la tête dépiter d'un Tenya à bout de souffle.

En entrant dans la salle Onyx faillit s'arrêter net en voyant à côté du prof , All Might en personne , il s'assit à sa table des étoiles dans les yeux .

 _Le symbole de la paix nous fait cours !_

- _Dans une semaine aura lieu le festivalsportif de Yuei ._ Lâcha tout simplement eraser head.

- _QUOOOOIIIIII ?!_ lâcha toute la classe sauf un Onyx totalement largué.

-Gné ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

- _c'est un tournoi entre toutes les classes de secondes tête de poivron_ . Grommela l'hérisson.

- _Je vais pouvoir te remettre à ta place alors tête de_ _porc-épic ._ Riposta le poivron.

 _-STOP !_ Rugit Aizawa calmant la classe.

- _aujourd'hui vous travaillerez la fuite et la recherche , je vais tirer 9 groupe de deux et un groupe de trois , le groupe de 3 sera les héros qui chercheront à s'enfuir des groupes de vilains en sortant de la zone ou en survivant 2 heures le temps que les_ _renforts_ _arrive_ _nt_ _. Le groupe vainqueur sera exempté du prochain contrôle._

 _ **GRAND SILENCE DEVANT LE TIRAGE DES EQUIPES**_

 _ **-**_ _Equipe 1 : Tsuyu et Midoriya , équipe 2 Bakugo et Sero , équipe 3 Mineta et Shoji ,_ _équipe 4 Kaminari et Kirishima , équipe 5_ _Lid_ _a et Uraraka , équipe 6 Ojiro et Tooru , équipe 7 Koda et Sato , équipe 8 Tokoyami et Yuga , équipe 9 Todoroki et Momo , équipe 10 Mina , Kyoka et Onyx ._

 _M_ _ettez vos costumes ou tenues de sports et soyez prêts à rentrer dans le bus dans 20 minutes._

Toutes la classe partis vers les vestiaires , Onyx suivit les garçons en discutant avec ses 2 nouveaux amis , il fut d'ailleurs soulager qu'Izuku n'avait pas de costumes lui non plus , mais son envie d'en découdre avec Bakugo augmenta encore quand le vert lui dit que son costume avait été détruit lors d'un combat d'entraînement avec le blondinet . Mais le délégué demanda pourquoi lui non plus n'avait pas de costumes .

- _Mon costume est créé par les chercheurs de mon père , il est encore en Europe le temps qu'ils le terminent et me l'envoient._ Répondit le chatain.

Pendant qu'ils se changèrent , il fit la connaissance du nain , du corbeau , et du géant à 6 bras , pour les 2 derniers il comprenait pourquoi ils étaient dans la filières héroïques , les considérant même comme des rivaux potentiels , mais pour le premier il ne comprit pas comment il se retrouvait là.

En entrant dans le bus Lida leurs indiqua comment ils devraient se placer , avant de s'apercevoir que le bus n'étaient pas comme ils le pensaient et remis son air de chien battu.

Bien évidemment Mina et Jirou se mirent à ses côtés pour discuter stratégie , et Ochako se mit devant lui , résultat , Onyx parlait en bredouillant , détruisant totalement son attitude de mec cool de début de cours. Donc évidemment au lieu de discuter stratégie , elles firent tout pour le mettre mal à l'aise . Des questions comme _quelle fille tu trouve la plus jolie ?_ Ou _tu trouve nos costumes trop moulant ?_ Lui furent posé durant tout le trajet , le mettant dans un état de gêne maximal , mais il réussi à répondre a toutes les questions sans trop bredouiller , cependant il poussa quand même un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

Chaque groupe fut emmené dans un endroit différent d'une ville inhabité , la voix d'All Might résonna alors :

- _L'épreuve commence maintenant !_

 **Chapitre un peu plus long , j'espère que ça ne dérange personne , je suis pas encore décidé sur le comportement d'onyx , j'espère que vous le préféré comme ça , dites moi ce que vous en pensez , et au prochain chapitre bye^^.**


	3. premier entraînement

**J'avoue , le deuxième chapitre était une transition pour celui ci qui sera beaucoup plus long , donc bonne lecture ^^.**

- _L'épreuve commence maintenant !_

Onyx passa directement en mode combat , son esprit analysant les meilleures façons de rester discret , de repérer la sortie et de surveiller les autres équipes . Son cerveau moulina 20 bonnes secondes avant d'avoir la solution.

 _-Montons sur le toit de cette immeuble pour repérer la sortie et les autres groupes._ Ordonna le timide.

Les filles acceptèrent , Jirou vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur et ils grimpèrent sur le toit.

Arriver sur celui-ci Onyx changea ses yeux en ceux d'un faucon pour repérer ces cibles à distances.

- _Les sorties sont sur les points cardinaux , le balafré et la brune sont sur celui aux sud avec le rouquin et le blond , Lida et Ochako sont avec Izuku et la grenouille à l'est , le nain et le géant sont avec le corbeau et le ceinturon sur l'issue du nord et à l'ouest se trouve le muet et le fluo , le mec à queue et l'invisible doivent se cacher et Bakugo est sur un toit voisin avec l'homme scotch. Décret il en s'éloignant du bord._

 _-Merde il est pas loin c'est abruti ._ Soupira Kyoka.

-Éloignons _nous de lui._ Renchérit Mina.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent un _MEURS_ retentit suivit de plusieurs explosions , Onyx se retourna pour voir arriver Bakugo et Sero derrière.

- _Je m'occupe de Bakugo !_ Cria le suicidaire avant de sauter sur Bakugo son poing à la hauteur de son épaule.

Les secondes semblaient durer des heures pour Onyx , il voyait Bakugo arriver vers lui prêt à parer son coup de poing pour lui exposer littéralement la gueule . Attendant la dernière seconde , Onyx se cabra afin d'envoyer son pied dans le menton de Bakugo , mais il ne toucha que l'air , transformant ses mains en serres , il attrapa le rebord du toit et se remis sur celui-ci en reculant du bord pour éviter toutes contre attaque de l'explosif sur pattes. Les filles elles géraient complètement Sero , Mina faisait fondre son scotch et Kyoka le bombardait d'ondes sonores ce qui le ralentissait et l'épuisait . Bakugo arriva en trombe pour lui prêter main forte , s'apprêtant à exploser Jirou , Onyx s'interposa , transformant sa peau en écailles d'alligator afin de prendre le coup à sa place . Le coup de Bakugo créa un nuage noir gênant la visibilité de celui ci , le poussant à reculer afin d'éviter une contre attaque capable de lui arracher la victoire . Onyx recouvert d'écailles restait en position défensive s'attendant à recevoir une pluie d'explosions du colérique. La fumée se dissipa et les deux adversaires s'observait à la manière de deux cowboys , sachant que le premier à dégainer gagnerait l'échange , les deux s'affrontait du regard , leurs alters prêt à exploser afin de pulvériser l'ennemi sur leurs chemins , Bakugo s'élança le premier , chargeant tête baissée comme un taureau pour empaler sa proie , Onyx fonça à la dernière seconde , au moment où Bakugo lançait son fameux crochet du droit dans la tête écailleuse d'onyx , ce dernier lançait le sien dans le menton de Bakugo .

Leurs coups atteignirent leurs cibles au même instant , provoquant une explosion sans qu'aucun ne soit éjecter , dans la fumée l'on voyait deux silhouette immobile , jusqu'à que la plus grande , en voulant donner un nouveau coup s'effondre .En voyant seulement des cheveux blonds dépasser de la fumée , Sero s'élança pour aider son partenaire , mais Mina surgit de nulle part et envoya un uppercut digne d'Ippo dans la mâchoire de l'homme scotch l'envoyant rejoindre Morphée.

Onyx sortit de la fumée sous son apparence normale en criant aux filles de fuir , derrière lui s'élevait les cris d'un Bakugo ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus .

Ils descendirent vite avant que le blondinet ne puisse repartir à leurs poursuites , dans un immeuble à deux quartiers Mina lui demanda :

- _Comment t'as fait pour l'empêcher de se relever ?_

 _-Un coup au menton , ça lui a secouer le système nerveux et ses jambes en ont pris un coup , mais maintenant il fera gaffe à ce coup , j'aurais du mal à le lui replacer._

 _-il reste combien de temps de mission ?_ Demanda Jirou

- _30 minutes je crois , si on reste cacher on ne devrait pas avoir à recombattr…_

Une main invisible le plaqua au sol tandis qu'une ombre sauta du plafond et frappa Jirou de sa queue , l'envoyant contre le mur . Mina se releva rapidement et envoya son acide sur l'ombre , celui ci s'en protégea avec sa cape noir , révélant qu'il était …. Ojiro.

Onyx se transforma en fourmi pour se libérer de l'étreinte de Tooru , ne touchant pas le sol il comprit qu'il était sur elle et se transforma en morse fin de l'écraser , au cri qu'elle poussa Ojiro se stoppa , il regarda dans sa direction permettant à Mina de réitérer son uppercut , mais Ojiro eut le réflexe de lever la tête , affaiblissant le coup , ce fut finalement l'écouteur d'earphone jack qui le mit hors combat. Onyx se retransforma en humain et se releva , sachant que le poids du morse (évidemment moins lourd qu'un vrai morse) avait assommer la fille invisible.

- _ça va Jirou_? Demanda Mina directement.

- _Ouais ouais_. Répondit cette dernière en vacillant.

Onyx la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle tombe , Le coup de l'homme queue à dû la secouer , il la prit sous le dos et les genoux et se mit à la porter.

- _E-eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?!_ S'écria-t-elle.

- _Regarde toi , tu peux pas marcher , je te portes ._ Riposta l'homme fourmi en essayant de contrôler les rougeurs sur ses yeux . Dans son coin Mina se retenait de rire devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux , se promettant de charrier Kyoka dessus.

- _L'épreuve est fini , les vainqueurs sont Mina , Kyoka et Onyx !_

En entendant cette nouvelle , Mina courut dehors , Onyx voulu la suivre mais Jirou lui demanda de la poser au sol , devant son air suppliant il la posa au sol , elle allait partir mais sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se retourna.

- _Merci pour m'avoir protégé contre Bakugo._ Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue en riant avant de partir , le laissant totalement confus et gêné devant cette scène.

 **Voilà , le troisième chapitre est là , j'avais prévue de faire le 2 et le 3 en un seul mais ça faisait un sacré pavé pour un 2ème chapitre donc j'ai séparé en deux , j'espère que ça vous à plu , que ma manière d'écrire vous plaît , et j'ai une question , dois-je mettre des couples dans ma fic , et si oui les quels ? Bon à la prochaine et en attendant je vous dit PLUS ULTRA !**


	4. retour au lycée

**YAyyy des reviews ! Bon j'ai l'inspiration qui revient enfin , donc je réécris , je vois que le chapitre 3 a plus , dans quelque chapitres (je sais pas évaluer la durée d'un chapitre) il y aura de nouveau combat**

 **Evilfaul : t'es pas obligé de laisser une review à chaque fois (même si ça me fais plaisir) , oui katsuki aura droit a sa revanche pendant le tournoi , je vois que l'idée des couples à plu donc je vais en mettre , et oui il y aura du todomomo (j'aime bien ce ship).**

 **NoxShiningAbyssal : Un nouveau viewer ! Bon , je vais mettre des couples mais pas de OchaIzu , un couple que j'aime pas tellement comparé à d'autres , oui je mettrais mon oc en couple, mais pas forcément avec Kyoka (en faite je sais pas encore avec qui le mettre -_-).**

Onyx restait debout sans bouger en regardant Kyoka s'éloigner _Qu-quoi , qu-que , plait il ?_ Son cerveau ne répondait plus , heureusement personne ne le voyait , il ressortirait quand il aurait retrouver son calme . Il s'assit dos au mur , l'adrénaline étant repartie , il constata que sa réserve d'énergie avait chuté , _il va falloir que j'entraîne mon endurance , si ce peu d'action me met dans le rouge un combat un peu long se finira toujours sur ma défaite._ Une fois ses esprits retrouvés il sortit et rejoignit les autres étudiants , il croisa le regard de Bakugo , celui ci le regardait avec surprise et une haine non dissimulée mêlé avec du respect ou de la rage ? Avant qu'onyx ne puisse trancher le vaincu partit sans piper mot , laissant le vainqueur rejoindre les trois inséparables .

- _Comment t'as fait pour que personne vous attrape ?_ Demanda Ochako en se plaçant devant lui en dansant pleine d'énergie.

- _E-euh , o-on est monté sur un toit , j-jai immobiliser Bakugo , Mina a assommer le scotch et on s'est enfuis pour se cacher._ Répondit il gêné.

 _-T'as battu Kacchan ?!_ S'écria Midoriya.

- _DEKUUUU , TU PEUX PAS TE TAIRE SALE NERD ?!_ Hurla un pétard énervé avant de foncer sur le pauvre Izuku , sous les rires d'Onyx.

- _Plus facile de s'énerver contre ceux qui se défendent pas « Kacchan »._ Dit sadiquement le chatain en appuyant sur le surnom donner par le vert.

- _Au tournoi je vais t'éclater tête d'écaille._ Dit calmement Katsuki en se retournant avec un regard froid. _Il cris pas ? Notre combat a dû lui rester en travers de la gorge._

 _-L'issue sera la même , tes explosions ne me font rien._ Riposta le métamorphe.

- _Ne mens pas , lors de notre échange j'ai bien vu_ _que tu te crispais sur ma dernière explosion , elles passent à travers ta défense ._ Expliqua de manière triomphale un blondinet savourant sa victoire psychologique .

 _Il l'a vu pendant cette fraction de seconde ? Il est vraiment fait pour le combat._

 _-Peut être , mais en un coup je t'es mit au tapis , je suis avantagé._ Tenta le français

- _Tu commençais a_ _être_ _essoufflé , tu n'es pas assez endurant pour me battre._ L'acheva l'explosif ambulant.

Onyx se crispa , Bakugo venait tout simplement de lui expliquer que s'ils s'affrontaient à nouveau il perdrait à cause de son manque d'endurance.

 _-Si tu penses que je vais pas m'améliorer tu te trompes imbéciles ._

 _-On verra bien , j'attends beaucoup de notre prochain affrontement ._ Finit le génie en partant sans un regard.

- _J-je crois qu'il t'as pris comme un rival Onyx._ Lâcha Ochako.

 _-C'est réciproque , il a la volonté pour aller au sommet , si je n'arrive pas à le battre je pourrais jamais atteindre mon but._

- _Ah bon ? C'est quoi ?_ Demanda Uraraka curieuse.

 _-Remplacer et surpasser mon père._ Avoua le chatain.

 _-Ton père c'est Chimero non ? J'ai entendu Midoriya le dire._

 _-Oui , c'est mon modèle , si All Might est le symbole de la paix mondiale , mon père est le symbole de la paix en Europe , il a abandonné son rêve d'être le symbole de la paix mondiale quand il fût à U.A avec All Might ._ Expliqua le sang-mêlé.

- _Ton père a étudié à U.A ?_

 _-Oui , il est japonais , il a dû partir en France pour affronter L'armée des douze singes quand il a rencontrer ma mère et c'est installer là bas. _Onyx regarda Ochako qui lui offrit un grand sourire.

- _T'as arrêté de bégayer ou de fuir en présence d'une fille , hihi._ Lui dit elle en se serrant contre son bras , et effectivement Onyx ne fuyait pas , il rougit mais ne bougea pas.

- _C'est rien comparé à dans le bus._ Expliqua-t-il , et ce fut au tour d'Ochako d'être gêné.

- _T'étais pas obligé de dire que j'avais le plus beau costume parmi les filles aussi._ Et ils se disputèrent avant de rentrer dans le bus. Les places étant les mêmes qu'a l'aller , les 3 bourreaux s'acharnèrent encore sur Onyx , mais Mina lançaient des petites piques à Jirou alors qu'Uraraka riait à gorge déployée. Onyx croisa le regard de Midoriya et lui chuchota un _Help_ , ce dernier lui fit un signe d'encouragement avant de reparler avec Tsuyu laissant le châtain en enfer. _Izuku je croyais qu'on était ami , faux frère._

Le bus arriva au lycée , et en entrant dans la classe une souris blanche géante était déjà dans la salle , elle regarda Onyx et dit

- _viens dans mon bureau Onyx , on doit parler._

 **Alors comment avez vous trouver ce chapitre ? De quoi veux donc parler le directeur ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de … je devrais changer le nom de cette fic , des idées ?**


	5. Dernière ligne droite avant le tournoi

**Yo , je suis hyper motivé pour écrire , j'ai enfin trouvé la suite de cette fic , sinon elle allait se finir dans 5 chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^.**

 **Evilfaul : Content que ça t'es plu , ce genre de chapitre est sympa à écrire donc si en plus ils vous plaisent c'est que du bonheur.**

 **-** _Viens dans mon bureau Onyx , on doit parler._

 _Merde , qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? Et c'est qui lui ?_

La souris commençait à partir onyx allait rester sans bouger si Izuku ne l'avait pas pousser pour le faire réagir . Il la suivit jusqu'à un bureau avec marqué« Directeur » , _Et merde j'ai mal remplie mon inscription ? On a chopper mon booster de co dans ma chambre ? Le trafique de_ _Dreamland_ _est interdit ?_

- _Assis toi_. Lui dit le directeur en lui servant une tasse de thé.

- _Je vois que tu commence à t'intégrer dans ta classe , c'est bien._

 _-C'est facile avec des camarades comme eux._ Expliqua l'étudiant.

- _C'est donc pour ça que je voulais te demander si tu voulais vraiment participer au tournoi._

 _-_ _Bien sûr , pourquoi cette question ?_

 _-Onyx , la classe 1-A a repoussé une attaque de vilains , si les journalistes apprennent qu'un nouvel élève les as rejoint , ils vont enquêter sur lui , et découvrir ton passé._

- _Il peuvent bien trouver n'importe quoi , je m'en fiche , s'il le faut je répondrais à une interview , si je regarde toujours dans le passé je n'avancerais jamais._ La souris soupira.

 _-Donc ta décision est prise , après le tournois tu passeras donc une interview s'ils ont découvert ton secret._ Onyx acquiésça.

 _ **Il allait regretter cette décision.**_

- _Alors c'est bon finit ton thé et retourne en cours_ . Dit il en buvant sa tasse.

Le nouvel arrivant sortit du bureau avant de se rendre compte qu'il était perdu. _C'est bien ma veine ça._ Il parcourut les couloirs un quinzaine de minutes avant de trouver la salle et de frapper pour entrer , à ce moment là la récré sonna. Onyx entra et s'assit à sa place , prêt au prochain déferlement de question.

 _-Il te voulait quoi le directeur ?_ Demanda Mina.

- _C'est personnel , vous le saurez bientôt._

 _-Tu sais que Mr Aizawa vient de nous donner un travail en groupe de 3 ?_ Dit Midoriya.

- _Attends , on est 21 non ? Donc j'ai pas le choix de mon groupe…_

Onyx se lève.

- _C'est qui le groupe de deux !_ Cria-t-il pour que toute la classe l'entende.

Momo et kyoka se retournèrent.

- _C'est nous , ce week end tu pourras venir pour qu'on puisse travailler ? Et tiens , tout les cours que t_ _u as manquer ._ Momo lui donna un papier avec son adresse et un dossier si gros qu'il blêmit à sa vue , faisant rire Kyoka .

- _J-j'ai combien de temps pour y apprendre ?_

 _-jusqu'à ce week end ._ Répondit Momo pince-sans-rire .

Onyx fit mine d'agonir et récita en faisant rire toute la classe.

- _Adieu liberté_

 _Toi que j'aimais tellement_

 _Tu me fût enlevé_

 _Par ses cours barbants._

La classe applaudis le poète en herbe qui s'inclinait devant ses ovations.

- _Bon bah j'imagine que je vais devoir m'entraîner en cours du coup ._ Dit onyx en transformant sa peau en écaille.

- _T_ _u tiendras pas 20 minutes tête d'_ _écailles._ Rugit Bakugo.

Naturellement Onyx répondit et ils passèrent le restant de la récré front contre front à s'insulter mutuellement avant qu'Aizawa revienne , faisant remettre chacun à sa place en 4ème vitesse , au bout d'une heure de cours Onyx dut enlever ses écailles , il recommença chaque jour de cours , et le soir il apprenait les cours qu'il avait manqué. Vint alors le week end , et en retrouvant Kyoka devant la maison de Momo , il pensa à deux choses : _Kyoka est jolie quand elle a ses vrai vêtements._ Et _Au la vacheeee cette maison est GI-GAN-TESQUE._ Alors qu'il se demandait encore combien de personne pourrait tenir que dans l'entrée Jirou sonna.

- _Moshi moshi ?_ Dit la voix de Yaoyorozu à l'interphone.

- _C'est nous , on peut rentrer ?_ Demanda Kyoka.

Pour toute réponse la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à une Momo surexcitée leurs faisant signe d'entrer , elle les mena jusqu'à une très grande salle à manger avec une table assez grande pour asseoir tout les secondes autour avec les professeurs.

- _Bon commençons notre devoir ,_ _alors question 1 : Votre groupe de 3 est attaquer par un vilain avec un alter d'augmentation physique , que faites vous ?_

 _-Je passe devant pour tanker ces coups ?_

 _-Je recule et le bombarde d'ondes sonores ?_

 _-Kyoka , en faisant ça tu vas blesser Onyx qui lui si le méchant frappe trop fort va se faire pulvériser._

 _-alors je peux…_

 _I_ ls passèrent l'après-midi à débatre sur ce qu'ils devraient faire ou ne pas faire , entrecouper de blague d'Onyx et de Kyoka au grand damne de Momo qui se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait faire de ces deux là. Enfin , une fois le travail bouclé elle demanda

 _-A propos de quoi Mina vous charrie tout les deux ?_

Kyoka qui buvait à ce moment là recracha tout son verre sur le visage d'Onyx qui baillait à ce moment préçis et manqua de peu de mourir étouffer par l'eau propulser dans sa gorge.

 _-ça va pas la tête de dire des trucs comme ça !_ crièrent ils en choeur .

- _Onyx tu sais que c'est un baiser indirect ça ?_ Parvient à dire Momo en pouffant de rire.

- _Qu-Quoi ?_

 _-Bah oui , l'eau était dans la bouche de Kyoka avant d'arriver dans la tienne , c'est comme si tu buvais ça salive._ Expliqua-t-elle en tentant de garder son sérieux.

Sérieux qui ne tint pas devant la mine ahuri de ces deux amis.

- _Alors , vous ne répondez pas à ma question ?_ Reprit-elle une fois son fou rire fini.

- _ça te regarde pas !_ Répondirent ils en choeur.

- _On dirait un vrai couple hihihi._

 _-Comme toi et Todoroki?_ Rétorqua Jirou.

- _J-je vois pas de quoi tu parles._

 _-AH AH !_

 _-Qu-quoi ?_

 _-J'en étais sûre que t'en pinçais pour Shoto !_

 _-M-mais pas du tout !_

Onyx assistait sans rien dire à cette dispute , un peu gêné , une vrai question commençait à germer dans son esprit _qu'est ce que je pense de Kyoka ?_

 _-Onyx tu nous écoutes ?_

 _-Hein quoi ?_

 _-Kyoka te demandais si tu voulais bien l'accompagner jusqu'à chez elle vu qu'il va faire nuit ?_

 _-D'accord , quand tu veux._

 _-Bon bah à lundi Momo._

-A lundi vous deux

- **Aurevoir (en français).**

Les deux apprentis héros partirent de l'El Dorado de Yaoyorozu , avec une ambiance un peu tendue , chacun hésitant à cause des évènements de l'après-midi .

- _Momo raconte vraiment n'importe quoi , tu nous imagine en couple ?_ Dit Jirou pour briser la glace.

- _Je survivrais pas 2 minutes avec toi._ Releva Onyx pour finir de détendre l'ambiance.

- _2 minutes , tu me sous-estime là._

 _-Sûrement , et puis pikachu serait jaloux._

 _-Denki ? Mais noooon._

 _-Bah si un chuchmur comme toi ne peut finir qu'avec lui._

 _-Mais y a rien entre moi et Denki idiot._ Répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

 _-Mais je sais bien , je te charrie._ Riposta-t-il en lui tapotant la tête.

- _T'es pas drôle._ Dit-elle en boudant.

- _Rooooh._ Il la prît par les épaules en posant son menton sur sa tête.

- _lâche moi idiot !_ Cria-t-elle en se débattant de son étreinte pour cacher ses rougeurs.

- _Je te laisserais pas filer tant que tu ne sourira pas._

- _Lâche moi on est arriver._

 _-Ok ok._ Il la lâche.

-on se revoit lundi _, imbécile._ Elle se retourne lui affichant un grand sourire , avant de le serrer contre elle en murmurant un « merci » avant de courir chez elle. Laissant Onyx seul la regardant partir avec une révélation.

 _-…..C'est par où le lycée déjà ?_

 **Le tournoi approche mes cocos , vos pronostics pour celui-ci ? Dites moi tout dans vos reviews^^.**


	6. Le tournoi commence!

**Les vacances c'est génial je peux écrire à plein temps , donc double ration de chapitres !**

 **(oui oui je sais je suis trop généreux)**

 **NoxShiningAbyssal : ça va , il aurait pu tomber dans le groupe de Bakugo , (en y repensant je me serais éclaté à écrire leurs disputes pour chaque situation , j'imagine bien des « Et là j'utilise la tête d'écailles comme bouclier humain avant d'utiliser la pleine puissance de mon costume dans la face de l'ennemi » mais bon je divague), et pour le tournoi je vais pas enlever , ce serais pas drôle , je préfère rajouter 3 personnes avec Onyx , comme ça encore plus de combats.**

 **Evilfaul : Merci pour la review malgre la réticence de ton message qui était trop timide pour arriver.**

Il était dimanche , Onyx était à l'internat , seul , comme tout les soirs , mais là c'était pesant , il avait besoin de bouger , de parler , de crier , alors , à défaut de voir du monde il fonça à la salle d'entraînement , répétant lentement les mêmes mouvements , il revoyait son père , en garde face à lui , et commença un shadow fight contre l'image de son père , vif , il enchaînait esquives , parades et contres , mais ne parvient (une fois encore) même pas à égratiner l'image de son père.

- _P'tain !_ Hurla-t-il afin d'enlever sa frustration de son esprit.

Il enchaîna alors les transformations , mouche , morse , écaille. Il passait en revue toutes ses armes pour le lendemain , concentrant parfois ses transformations que sur une seule partie de son corps .

Au bout de 3 heures de cet entraînement il s'écroula en sueur , regardant le plafond avec tristesse.

- _Encore plusieurs heures avant la nuit , et une nuit avant le tournoi._ Pesta-t-il.

Lui qui avait passé plusieurs années avec seulement ses parents comme compagnie , qui croyait pouvoir encaisser la solitude comme personne , il était devenu accro à la compagnie de ces camarades. Ironiques non ? Actuellement il donnerait tout pour une conversation sur les meilleurs alliances d'alters avec Midoriya , ou alors pour se faire embêter sur sa timidité (maintenant disparue) par Ochako , Mina et kyoka , ou même pour s'engueuler avec Bakugo , c'est dire s'il s'ennuyait. Il prit finalement une douche et flâna comme un zombie dans les couloirs jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Onyx se réveilla le lendemain débordant d'énergie et surexcité , il se prépara enfila sa tenue et il couru jusqu'à l'arène et alla dans la salle d'attente , il salua tout le monde jusqu'à ce que Todoroki parle à Midoriya et le défie , jetant un froid dans la salle. Present Mic annonça alors qu'ils devaient entrer dans l'arène , Onyx sentait le stress monter progressivement en lui au fur et à mesure que la lumière et les acclamations de la foule se rapprochaient. Il était extrêmement tendu quand il arriva dans le stade , les hurlements de de la foule et le discours de Present Mic lui était incompréhensible , sa tête commençait à tourner quand une épaule le bouscula.

- _Eh tête d'écailles , si tu tiens pas le stress c'est même pas la peine de venir._ Cracha Bakugo en le regardant avec dédain.

- _Rêve pas trop , je serais toujours sur ton chemin le pétard ambulant._ Riposta le lézard à mi-temps en murmurant _Merci._

Katsuki grogna avant de rejoindre les rangs , Midnight l'appela alors , le blondinet monta sur l'estrade et annonça.

- _Je vais terminer à la première place._

 _-Oh putain je savais qu'il allait… !_ Cria Kirishima.

- _Vous allez tous faire de merveilleux tremplin j'en suis sûr._ Continua Bakugo en passant son pouce sous son cou montrant ses intentions meurtrières , défiant Onyx du regard. _Il se met dos au mur , il va se forcer à donner tout ce qu'il à , mais je ne le laisserais pas gagner._

 _-Très bien avec ça nous pouvons attaquer directement notre première épreuve !_ Annonça Midnight

- _Ouah , jamais la moindre pause à Yuei !_ S'exclama Uraraka.

 _-l'épreuve des préliminaires sera la course d'obstacles , vous devrez courir les 4 km au tour du stade , c'est une course entre les 11 classes . On vous parle sans cesse de notre liberté sur le campus , hé hé hé ... et bien c'est de ça dont on vous parle ! Vous êtes libre de faire n'importe quoi aussi longtemps que vous restez en course ! Alors à vous de jouer … à vos marques … PAAAAAARRRRRTTTTEEEEEEZZZZZ !_ Enchaîna Midnight _._

Tout les élèves se ruèrent dans l'étroit passage pour sortir dehors , voyant qu'il perdrait beaucoup de temps en courant avec les autres , Onyx se transforma en taon , sous cette forme il peut atteindre les 145 km/h mais il vola lentement , vers 30 km/h pour ne pas s'épuiser , voyant le sol recouvert de glace par Todoroki , il se retransforma en humain dix mètres derrières ce dernier afin de le suivre de près. Du coin de l'œil il vit le nain brayer et faire le clown avant de valdinguer suite à un coup d'un robot apparut juste derrière lui. Onyx vit un de ces robots lui foncer dessus , il charge le bras droit du robot pour l'obliger à l'attaquer avec , il transforma sa main en sabot , pour lui le temps passait au ralentit , voyant arriver la droite du robot , il se décale sur sa gauche , le bras droit passant au dessus du bras métallique qui frôle son torse , transfère son poids dans sa jambe droite afin de tout mettre dans son sabot fusant dans la tête du robot . Le robot est décapité par ce contre fulgurant . _Le contre est vraiment ma technique favorite , cette sensation quand le coup adverse te frôle , et que le tiens frappe l'adversaire avec_ _u_ _ne puissance que tu ne peux atteindre seul , c'est la plus grande adrénaline dans un combat._ Juste devant lui Shoto gela un robot géant , voyant le premier foncé , Onyx changea ses jambes en celle d'une autruche afin de le rattraper , passant sous le robot géant juste avant qu'il s'effondre. _Pfiooouuu j'ai eu chaud ._ Reprenant ses jambes habituelles , il essaye de rattraper Todoroki avant d'entendre un _Crèèèèvvvvveeeee !_ suivit de plusieurs explosions , décidant que ce n'était que des éliminatoires et non pas la course finale , il laisse passer Bakugo afin de ne pas être ralentit par ce dernier. Arriver devant les piliers reliés par des cordes il hésite , un oiseau serait plus efficace pour cette distance mais les autres classes devineraient son alter … _Oh puis zut._ Il se transforme en taon une nouvelle fois et fonce a 120 km/h pour rattraper les deux devant lui. Une fois cet obstacle passé , il se retransforme en humain devant le champ de mines . _Bon avec l'avance que j'ai pas besoin de m'épuiser en abusant de mon alter , je continue comme ça. Pfff j'aurais dû faire plus de footing pendant les vacances , c'est épuisant ce truc._ Inconsciemment l'avertissement du directeur résonnait dans son subconscient , l'empêchant de s'arracher pour passer premier. A mi-chemin du champ de mines une explosion assourdissante retentit derrière Onyx , il voit passer devant lui telle une fusée un Midoriya avec une planche métallique , le chatain manque de rire à pleins poumons quand le vert rebondi sur le crâne du blond. Mais quand Izuku utilise sa planche pour ralentir le bicolore et Bakugo , Onyx reconnaît une chose , il a vraiment sous-estimer le vert.

Au final en courant sur la glace que Todoroki a mit sur le sol en poursuivant Midoriya , Onyx fini 4ème , _stratégiquement j'ai pas mal assuré , je pense pas que les autres classes est deviné mon alter , et je me suis économisé , pas besoin de briller au début pour perdre lamentablement après._

Ces pensées ne l'empêchèrent pas de lever un poing vainqueur en entrant dans le stade. Il fût suivit de près par 2 élèves de la classe B et part Lida qui se lamentait.

 _-Me classer si bas avec mon alter , j'ai encore beaucoup à faire ._

 _-te biles pas , t'as une bonne place , être premier est contre-productif avec Yuei , Midoriya va connaître la pression du numéro 1._ Tenta de le rassurer Onyx.

 _-Deku tu étais incroyable !_ Cria Ochako.

 _-Non j'ai juste_ … Bredouilla Izuku la tête dans ses bras pour cacher ses rougeurs.

- _Tu as juste construit un plan avec tous les éléments à ta disposition , ça t'as permis d'arracher cette première place. Bravo , mais c'est que le début._ Le félicita le métamorphe en étant légèrement mauvais perdant.

Midnight commença alors à expliquer la seconde épreuve , _La bataille de cavalerie humaine_ , jusque là rien de bien folichon , les points de chaque groupe serait fait avec ceux qui le compose , mais Midnight surprit tout le monde

Midoriya qui se décomposait sous le regard de tout ces adversaires.

- _Formez vos équipes !_ Ordonna la pro.

Onyx regarda autour de lui ceux de sa classe , il savait qu'il lui faudrait un cavalier , avec son alter il pourrait avoir une bonne esquive en cheval , il lui suffirait alors un cavalier avec une longue portée , _je sais qui il me faut._ Il rentra alors dans Tsuyu qui tomba au sol.

 _-Désolé._ Dit il en lui tendant la main.

- _Onyx t'as une équipe ribbit ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

 _-Euh non et toi ?_

 _-Faisons équipe kero ! Avec toi on aurait une bonne vitesse et avec ma langue on pourrait attaquer à distance !_ en annonçant que le premier avait 10000000 de points. Onyx regarda avec convoitise Midoriya

- _T'as raison Asui._

 _-Appelle moi Tsuyu._

 _-Ok Tsuyu._

 _-TSUUUUUYYYYUUUUU !_ Cria un Mineta en pleurant.

- _Kero._

 _-Rejoins notre équipe je suis seul avec Shojiiiii ouiiiiinnnnnn._

 _-Mineta je suis déjà avec Onyx._

 _-Vous êtes en couple !_ Cria alors Mineta juste assez fort pour que toutes les personnes autour , donc toutes leurs classe entendent.

Onyx hésitait entre éclater de rire et envoyer valser le nain , quand Midnight annonça que chaque groupe devait se mettre en place.

- _On attaque Midoriya ou pas ?_ Demanda Onyx quand Tsuyu monta sur son dos.

- _Tout le monde va l'attaquer kero . Si on lui prend son bandeau on sera la cible de tout le monde ribbit._

 _-Donc on va attaquer les autres groupes , ça me plaît._

 _-PAAAARRRRTTTTTEEEEEZZZZZ_. Hurla Midninight.

Toutes les équipes foncèrent sur celle de Midoriya , qui s'envola , profitant de la confusion Onyx fonça essayer de voler le bandeau du groupe le plus proche , en l'occurrence celui de Tooru . Tsuyu allait utiliser sa langue pour voler leur bandeau quand Monoma surgit de nul part et le leurs vola , en se retournant Kyoka croisa le regard d'Onyx et le foudroya. _Elle est ultra compétitive… enfin j'espère sinon je suis mort !_

 _-_ _Onyx a droite !_ Le prévient Tsuyu.

Un autre groupe de deux composer d'un homme-lion et d'un autre avec des bras écailleux leur fonça dessus , le lion abattit sa patte sur le bras crocodile d'Onyx qui fut repoussé sur plusieurs pas , les deux adversaires se jaugent , conscient de la personne sur leurs épaules. _Quelle force ! En un contre un j'aurais essayer de contre , mais la c'est Tsuyu qui prendrait le coup … en plus ils ne valent que 70 points , on peux pas risquer notre bandeau pour ça._

 _-On attaque ou on fuit ?_

 _-Court attaquer d'autres groupe Onyx._

Il sprinta sur le groupe de Monoma , Tsuyu attaqua leurs bandeau avec sa langue mais l'un d'eux forma un bouclier d'air qui la stoppa.

- _Saute dessus !_ Hurla Onyx à sa camarade.

Tsuyu fit un bond et atterrit sur le bouclier d'air solide , profitant de sa diversion Onyx courut avec ses pattes d'autruche jusqu'à Monoma , il sauta pour attraper son bandeau quand le copieur lui envoya un explosion en pleine tête. _Un autre explosif ?! On en as assez d'un !_

 _-Alors je croyait que la classe A était bien meilleur que la B ? Pourtant tu viens de te prendre une dérouil….. EH !_

Profitant que l'attention était portée sur Onyx Tsuyu avait piqué le bandeau du vantard avec sa langue , profitant de leur confusion Onyx voulu s'élancer mais le solidifieur d'air lui créa une barrière devant lui , transformant son bras en sabot il la pulvérisa et s'enfuit en sentant la main de Neito essayer de le retenir .

Il récupéra Tsuyu de sa plateforme et aperçu la fille aux cheveux de ronces essayer devoler le bandeau de Mineta , sans prévenir il s'élança et le lui déroba juste avant que Tetsutetsu ne le prenne en main . Il ne put faire qu'un pas avant que Shoji ne lui déroba son propre bandeau avant de s'éloigner attaquer Midoriya.

 _-Bon , on a 580 points , ça doit être suffisant , je pense qu'ils vont garder la moitié des équipes , donc il nous suffit d'esquiver jusqu'à la fin , tu es d'accord ?_

 _-Je suis d'accord ribbit._

Ils passèrent la fin de l'épreuve à fuir les autres groupes occuper à s'entrattaquer , ce qui ne fut pas dure car la moitié état gelé par Shoto , lui même affrontait Midoriya , Bakugo pulvérisa Monoma , il restait donc deux groupes à fuir ce qu'ils arrivèrent assez facilement.

- _Les groupes qualifiés sont celui de Todoroki , Bakugo , T...Shinsou ?! , Midoriya ! Onyx et Mineta ! L'évenement se déroulera après une pause déjeuner d'une heure !_

 **Voilà chapitre fini , ENFIN ! Si vous saviez comme j'ai eu du mal pour celui là , heureusement j'ai une amie (celle qui m'a fait le dessin d'Onyx donc un grand merci) qui m'a motivé à grands coups de pieds virtuelle mais qui vont être réelle quand les vacances seront fini et que j'écris lentement (je risque donc d'en recevoir souvent) . En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre plus long vous aura plu , et à la prochaine . Laissez une review ça mange pas de pain.**


	7. Le vrai tournoi commence

**Je vois que le dernier chapitre vous a autant plu qu'il m'a été pénible de l'écrire mais bon j'aime vraiment écrire donc ça compense ^^.**

 **Evilfaul : Merci , si tu savais comme ça me soulage que ce chapitre plaît , j'avais l'impression d'écrire comme un manche (d'ailleurs je m'excuse ce chapitre est chaotique par moment car j'ai eu un problème des phrases se sont mélangés je sais pas comment (si j'arrêtais d'écrire aussi tard ça aiderais p't'être)) , Onyx se faire défoncer par Kyoka ? Noooon , il va se faire étriper pour notre plus grand bonheur mouahahaha.**

 **NoxShiningAbyssal : Honnêtement , vu que vous demandé tous (2 personnes) du Kyonyx on sait bien que Jirou n'est pas qu'ultra compétitive … et j'aime bien ce genre de gaffe , honnêtement je serais capable de la faire. Oui , j'ai rapidement effacé sa timidité car au début je trouvais ça bien comme effet comique , puis j'ai vu que ça ruinait l'histoire que j'allais faire , je suis désolé si ça semble trop rapide j'ai essayé d'y faire de manière naturel. Et bravo pour ton pronostic , tu gagnes un cookie !**

- _On est qualifiés ribbit._ Remarqua Tsuyu.

 _-YAAAAYYY topes la !_ se réjouit-il en tendant la main levée vers Tsuyu qui l'attrapa avec sa langue et la posa sur sa tête. Au moment du contact Onyx sentit un regard remplie de haine dans son dos _C-c'est un vilain ?_ Il se retourna vivement mais n'aperçut personne . _J'ai rêvé ?_

 _-O-onyx ?_ S'inquiéta Tsuyu

 _-Désolé c'est rien , j'ai cru sentir une présence mais je me fais des idées , héhé._ Répondit-il en en se grattant l'arrière de la tête gêné.

- _On va mangez avec les autres kero?_

 _-Ouais et vu qu'on est qualifié c'est moi qui paye !_

 _-Onyx c'est gratuit…_

 _-Encore mieux !_

 _-imbécile._

Onyx éclata de rire en se dirigeant vers la cafétéria . En chemin ils croisèrent Lida et Uraraka.

- _Midoriya n'est pas la ? Ribbit._ Questionna Asui.

- _Todoroki a demandé à lui parler en priver il nous rejoindra après._ Expliqua Ochako.

- _Allons lui réserver une place alors kero._ Proposa Tsuyu.

Ils allèrent prendre leurs plateaux et une table vide quand onyx aperçut kyoka et Momo.

- _Kyo' , Momo vous mangez avec nou…._ Commenca-t-il a demandé avant d'apercevoir le regard meurtrier de Kyok dont les écouteurs étaient dangereusement levés.

 _-Une prochaine fois peut être._ Murmura Yaoyorozu en esquissant un sourire gêné avant de rejoindre Jirou qui s'était enfuie vers une autre table la tête baissé _. **erreur windows .** J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je lui parlerais quand elle sera calmée. _Décida l'aveugle avant de retourner à sa table assaillit par une question traître d'Uraraka.

 _-Alors toi et Tsuyu vous êtes en couple ?_

 **Félicitations ! Vous avez battu le record du décrochage de machoire !**

- _Qu-que que que quoi ?! N-non ! C'est Mineta qui c'est fait des films quand il a dit ça tout à l'heure !_

 _-Ah bon ? Bah faudra le dire à toute la classe._

 _-Et merde , va y avoir des rumeurs maintenant._

 _-Mais non , t'expliqueras tout et se sera oublié._

 _-_ _Pfff._ Grommela Onyx.

- _Tu crois que je suis heureuse qu'on crois que nous sommes en couple ribbit ?_ Rétorqua Tsuyu ?

 _-Vous ne devriez pas vous disputés pour si peu._ Dit Midoriya en s'asseyant à côté de Tsuyu.

 _-Midoriya , tu faisais quoi avec shoto kero ?_

 _-_ _Désolé Asui mais je ne peux rien te dire._

 _-Appelle moi Tsuyu._ Insista-t-elle devant un Izuku rougissant.

La voix de Present Mic annonça alors que les élèves devaient revenir dans l'arène. Uraraka et Tsuyu furent interceptées par Tooru qui les emmena à l'écart. Onyx jugea qu'elle se débrouillerait avec la femme invisible et avança sous la lumière du soleil.

- _Au final , ça reste un festival sportif ! Donc pour que tout le monde puisse continuer à participer , nous avons quelques évènements récréatifs en magasin !_ Commença Present Mic.

- _Regardez comment ces cheerleaders que nous avons amenées D'Amérique se sont enflammées et … Hein ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Il y a même ? Que s'est-il passé , la classe A ?!_ Enchaîna le présentateur surprit devant les six filles déguisées en pompom girls.

- _MINETA , KAMINARI ! Vous nous avez piégés c'est ça_? S'écria Momo gênée.

Onyx regarda les deux pervers avec tirailler entre de l'admiration et du dégoût. _Ils auraient pas dû mais c'est un spectacle agréable._ En reportant son regard sur les 6 filles il eu toute les peines du monde à ne pas les reluquer avec insistance.

Midnight annonça alors que le tirage au sort des combats allait se décider mais Ojiro et un élève de seconde B abandonnèrent car ils ne se souvenaient pas de l'épreuve d'avant et que leurs honneurs les empêchaient de continuer , deux élèves de seconde B les remplacèrent. L'héroine pro annonça alors le début des activités de récréations , Onyx profita de ce moment pour aller parler à Kyoka , qui lui lança un regard noir en le voyant arriver.

 _-Kyo' , t'as un problème avec moi_

 _-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._ Répliqua-t-elle enrober d'une aura meurtrière.

- _De ça justement , t'es hyper énervée quand je suis dans ton champ de vision pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que je pensais que des amis ne se cachait rien !_ Son aura grandit faisant reculer Onyx.

- _Tu parles de quoi là ?_

 _-De ta relation avec Tsuyu !_

 _-Tu accordes du crédit à ce que dit Mineta ?_ Souleva Onyx.

 _-T-tu veux dire que c'est faux ?_ Bredouilla Kyoka perdant son allure de faucheuse.

 _-Bah bien sûr ! Et puis même si c'était vrai , en quoi cela te concernerait ?_

Un Fumikage passe entre les deux…

- _T'es jalouse !_ S'exclama Onyx

 _-B-bien sûr que non idiot !_ Se défendit Jirou en collant les embout de ses écouteurs gênée.

Kyoka regarda alors la carte qui disait qu'elle objet elle devait trouver et attrapa le français pour l'emmener avec elle.

- _qu'est ce que tu fous ?!_ Cria le poids humain.

- _J'ai besoin d'un idiot._ Lui asséna la brune.

Onyx suivit donc la musicienne pendant les activités d'avant match content que l'électricité entre soit fini , oubliant qu'il n'a même pas fait gaffe à qui affronterait qui.

 _-Fin des activités ! Que tout les participants encore en lice se prépare !_ Annonça Present Mic.

Onyx suivit Lida qui lui expliqua que le premier match sera celui d'Izuku contre Shinsou. Ils s'installèrent dans les gradins avec toute la classe. Lorsque le combat commença les deux adversaires parlèrent et Midoriya commença à se diriger hors du stade. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ?!_

Il s'apprêtait à lui crier de se retourner quand le vert bougea deux doigts qui détruisirent le tatamis.

 _Quelle force ! C'est donc ça son alter ?! C'est digne d'All Might !_ Le métamorphe troqua ses yeux d'humain contre ceux d'un aigle pour zoomer sur la main d'Izuku.

 _-Ces doigts sont cassés !_ Constata le rapace.

- _C'est vrai que tu ne savais pas , Midoriya peut générer une puissance incroyable grâce à son alter mais son corps en subit les conséquences._ Lui expliqua Lida.

Tandis que le vert envoyait le violet hors du terrain Onyx regardait encore la crevasse créer par Midoriya. _Est-ce que je peux encaisser une telle puissance ? Peut être en mettant ma défense à son maximum , mais j'aurais du mal à avancer… attends , mais un coup avec son bras entier doit être bien plus dévastateur !_ Rapidement celui qui se pensait invincible vint à constater une vérité amère : celui qu'il avait crû faible était impossible à battre pour lui. Le temps qu'il fasse son constat le concerné s'assit à côté de lui et le match suivant commençait , avant de se terminer sur une énorme attaque de Todoroki. _Je suis faible comparé aux autres._ Son égo en prenait un coup , son impression d'invincibilité s'effritait de plus en plus. _Mais je n'abandonnerais pas avant d'avoir tout essayer !_ Bien vite ce carcan qu'il c'était créer se transforma en une armure de concentration et de détermination. Les combats s'enchaînaient , le français observait chacun des participants afin de déceler leurs faiblesses quand vint le combat Ochako vs Bakugo , il encouragea jusqu'au bout son amie qui se battait avec un courage à tout épreuve , mais le blond était juste trop fort , elle s'écroula : son corps la laissait tomber quand son esprit était plus tranchant qu'une lame.

- _Onyx on va la voir ?_ Lui demanda One punch break.

- _Bien sûr , je pourrais me préparer pour mon combat en même temps._ Répondit le chatain.

Ils commencèrent a aller la rejoindre au vestiaire quand Midoriya qui avait pris de l'avance rencontra Bakugo , Onyx ne les entendit que se disputer avant que Midoriya ne reprenne sa route.

- _Elle t'a bousculé blondin._ Lança le retardataire au vainqueur.

- _T'as rêvé tête d'écaille !_ Riposta l'explosif rouge de … colère ?

- _T'es tout rouge ! Me dit pas que t'aurais préféré un autre type de combat avec elle ?_ Lança le gros lourd avec un clin d'oeil.

- _Ta gueule Onyx !_ Rugit le colérique avec véhémence.

- _Ouais ouais je te laisse y réfléchir , Kacchan._ Envoya comme ultime pique le français avant de s'enfuir vers le vestiaire.

Vestiaire duquel Midoriya sortait en mimant un téléphone , Onyx se prépara donc et attendit dans la salle de son groupe.

Il entendit Tsuyu gagner contre Mineta et se prépara à entrer dans l'arène.

Quand il commença à monter Present Mic présenta Shoji puis lui en ajoutant à la fin qu'il venait de France , une erreur monumentale. En entendant que ce n'était pas un japonais le public commença à l'insulter , il reçu même une bouteille vide sur la tête. _Le regard des gens ne change jamais , seule la raison le fait._

Shoji était prêt au combat , il attendait le signal de début du combat pour se mettre en position quand il vit Onyx recevoir une bouteille d'un spectateur sur la tête , il allait se rapprocher pour lui demander si ça allait avant de voir le regard de son adversaire : il était vide. _Il a déjà connu ça … Onyx je ne sais pas ton passé mais il va falloir qu'on en parle._ Present Mic réussi à calmer la foule , et le français en croisant le regard du géant esquissa son éternelle sourire mi enjoué , mi arrogant , mais celui ci était différent de d'habitude , il cachait à grand peine une douleur et une peine profonde , Shoji avait un cœur aussi grand que sa taille , alors voir un de ces camarades dans cet était lui fit mal . _J'en parlerais aux autres , je suis le seul assez prêt pour avoir compris._

Au moment ou le géant allait parler Present mic annonça le début du combat.

Onyx prit instantanément une garde orthodoxe , main gauche levé à 30 cm de son visage et main droite collé au menton , il vit alors une vrai muraille devant lui : Shoji avec ses 6 bras avait adopté une garde orthodoxe comme lui , avec une garde Peek-A-Boo , bras collé sous le menton et sur la poitrine , et une garde basse pour protéger son ventre. _Il a une garde parfaite et il est plus grand , il a du faire de la boxe aussi , ma boxe habituel ne va pas marché , je vais devoir aller au corps à corps sinon je vais perdre le combat à distance ._

Pour tout spectateur les deux adversaires ne faisaient que s'observer , mais aucun ne pouvait ressentir la pression qui régnait sur le terrain , chacun observait l'adversaire afin de voir une quelconque faille exploitable , se fut finalement Mezo qui brisa les quelques mètres les séparant pour effectuer une série jab (coup rapide et léger du côté de la jambe avancée) profitant de ses deux gardes de secours . Onyx était contraint de reculer devant cette pression offensive , il esquivait de la tête cette série de coups mais ne pouvait ni se rapprocher ni contre attaquer , bloquer par la différence de taille et le nombres de bras. Puis se faufilant sous un jab trop optimiste il se rapproche de Shoji , lançant sa contre attaque , un enchaînement gauche droite visant d'abord le corps puis la tête , enchaînement que n'importe quel adversaire aurait essayer d'esquiver , mais le géant se contenta de maintenir sa garde , encaissant sans broncher cette unique occasion pour Onyx de reprendre le contrôle du combat . Voyant l'inutilité de son attaque le français reprit rapidement ces distances avec le monstre de puissance se trouvant devant lui.

- _Tss , je voulais pas utiliser ça mais tu va m'y obliger Shoji._

Onyx abaissa son bras gauche jusqu'à faire un angle droit au niveau de son foie et commença à lui inculquer un mouvement de balancier.

- _Cher public j'espère que vous comprendrez l'erreur que vous avez fait en insultant cet élève , il va vous faire la démonstration d'une technique de boxe utilisé par le champion Thomas Hearns en personne , le Hitman Style._ Déclama Aizawa en voyant cette posture.

Shoji hésitait entre reculer ou foncez sur son adversaire , mais il connaissait cette technique et savait que l'approcher était du suicide mais reculer n'était pas la solution non plus. Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une décision le poing à moitié plié d'Onyx claqua devant son visage tel un fouet. _C'est donc vrai cette technique allonge la portée de son utilisateur._ Il lança un jab en même temps que le français lance un flicker jab ( jab fouetté) , leur deux poing s'arrêtèrent devant le visage adverse.

 _Notre portée est égale , je n'ai pas besoin de charger ni de fuir , je le battrais à distance._ Shoji tenta des jabs à sa portée maximale , en tournant autour de son adversaire qui se faufilait entre ses coups afin de riposter avec ses flickers qui s'écrasait sur la garde impénétrable du géant mais laissait des traces sur ses bras. _Merde , ses coups sont vraiment des fouets , il va m'avoir à l'usure avec ça ! Mais comment faire , avec cette simple technique il a renversé la situation a son avantage… simple technique… mais oui ! Je n'ai qu'à l'imité !_ Mezo adopta alors une copie conforme de la posture d'Onyx et fit lui aussi balancer son bras gauche comme un pendule. Il lança alors plusieurs flickers , changeant la force mis et la position de son poing dans chacun de ces coups , parer par les fouettés d'Onyx qui ripostait et faisait moche sur la garde du géant. Au bout du 20ème échange le coup de Shoji claqua comme ceux de son adversaire. _Voilà ! C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire !_ Il prit alors cette position avec ces six bras , ses 3 bras droits protégeait son menton , et son torse tandis que ces bras gauche était plié vers le bas effectuant cet éternelle mouvement de balancier tels des faux attirant le regard de l'ennemi sur la lame qui va lui ôter la vie .

 _Il tente de m'imiter ?! impossible qu'il réussisse vraiment cette technique j'ai passé des centaines d'heures à m'entraîner pour me perfectionner , s'il réussi… non , il ne peut pas être un génie du combat._ Il fut rapidement interrompu dans sa réflexion par un coup de fouet qui claqua devant son nez , surpris il perdit l'équilibre et recula. _J-je viens de perdre l'échange…_ Il laissa tomber sa garde , l'air battu et Shoji fit fuser son bras vers sa tête sans défense. _Non , je ne peux pas abandonner , c'est un combat , pas un match de boxe._ A l'instant ou le coup devait le frapper il recouvrit son corps d'écailles , et reculant sa tête au moment du choc , réduisant les dégâts au maximum , les pieds plantés dans le sol il adopta une garde Peek-A-Boo et chargea le géant. _Si je ne peux gagner à distance je vaincrais au corps à corps , si je perds en combats rapprocher , j'utiliserais mon alter , si je perds avec mon alter je chargerais jusqu'à ce que mon corps m'abandonne !_ Les bras de Shoji ressemblait au tentacule d'une pieuvre à cet instant . _Son alter lui permet de multiplier ces membres , c'est comme ça qu'il allongeait sa portée , le Hitman Style est fait pour lui … mais j'ai pu observer ces mouvements je peux l'anticiper._ Le premier bras fonçait sur lui , il se pencha sur sa gauche au maximum pour que le bras le rase , et prenant appuie sur son pied gauche de toutes ses forces il fonça en glissant sur ses bras pour passer en dessous du deuxième. Stoppant sa glissade en poussant sur ses bras et se remettant debout il vit arriver le dernier coup de la pieuvre. _Tu es un génie Shoji , mais je connais le contre de cette technique ! Onyx_ frappa le milieu de l'avant-bras fusant sur lui afin de le bloquer et de créer une ouverture pour lui. _Allez !_

Il frappa de toutes ses forces dans le flanc à découvert de Mezo avec un crochet du droit … qui fut inefficace. Le géant devant lui était une montagne qui ne broncha pas , ces bras gauches esquiver plus tôt bloquait la retraite d'Onyx et ces 3 bras droits formait un seul et unique crochet visant les côtes du français. _Tu es tombé dans mon pièges Onyx !_ Mais à l'instant ou ses poings aurait du toucher sa cible Shoji cligna des yeux , et quand il les rouvrit il n'avait brasser que du vent et son adversaire n'était plus devant lui. Il reprit ses gardes et regarda plus loin , Onyx était sur ses 4 pattes à l'autre bout du stade , mais surtout , une fourrure et une queue lui avait poussé.

 **Pfiou , un chapitre très long fini , oui je sais stopper ici est très sadique ;p mais c'est pour éviter un chapitre de 500 mots après , bon dites moi en review ce que vous en avez pensez , et je vous dit à la prochaine ^^.**


	8. Les combats s'enchaînent!

**Salut tout le monde , le dernier chapitre à l'air de vous avoir plus , on a dépassés les 500 vues ! Et les 200 viewers ! Merci beaucoup ! Pour fêter ça … je réponds à vos reviews ( _Mais tu le fais à chaque fois_ ) Bah là je le fais pour ces événements c'est pas pareil nah !**

 **NoxShiningAbyssal : Je suis content de t'avoir fait rire avec mon Fumikage , j'étais mort en ayant imaginé la scène , oui Onyx à touché un point sensible et risque de le regretter s'il bat Shoji (ou shouji?) , désolé pour le match Mineta – Tsuyu je pensais pas que des personnes s'y intéresserait , pour moi c'est un match à sens unique logiquement. Arrête de deviner mes intentions tu vas trouver comment je vais sortir de la narration du manga après ! Ouije vais sûrement mettre les deux héros verts ensemble parce que j'aime bien leur ship , sauf si 100 reviews me disent qu'il faut pas.**

 **Evilfaul : Merci beaucoup (pleure des larmes de joie) c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on pouvait me faire sur ce combat , du coup on fait une pétition pour que Kohei Horikoshi intègre Onyx dans le manga ?**

Shoji comprit qu'il était dans la mouise , lorsque son adversaire relava la tête et qu'il croisa le regard de prédateur du félin. _C'est quoi ce truc un lynx ?! Non , on dirait … Un chat ?!_

L'homme chat se releva alors sur ses pattes arrière en léchant négligemment l'arrière de sa main droite .

- _j'allais pas me faire avoir par un piège aussi stupide quand même._ Miaula-t-il entre deux léchouilles.

Le géant reprit sa posture du Hitman style , mais fut déconcerté quand Onyx suivit des yeux le balancement de ses bras d'un air joueur . _Il est totalement devenu un chat ?_

L'homme chat s'élança _pr_ ofitant du questionnement lisible dans les yeux de l'Hécatonchires pour charger toutes griffes dehors. Surpris Shoji renvoya ses éternelles flickers , mais Onyx ne les esquiva pas , il utilisait sa main droite devant lui pour les attraper et les renvoyer , gagnant lentement mais sûrement du terrain sur la pieuvre humaine. Arriver devant lui il lui murmura :

- _Je vois tes coups mon chère._ Avant de le frapper de trois coups au corps faisant autant de dégâts qu'une pichenette et de reculer lestement pour esquiver le crochet du géant.

Onyx se retenait de rire aux éclats : il avait réussit ! Il était passé au travers du barrages de coups de son adversaire , bon , il avait dévoiler l'une de ses armes secrètes pour ça mais qu'importe , pour lui le temps était comme ralentit , ses yeux de chats lui laissaient voir le monde avec une lenteur nanardesque , et ses réflexes étaient aiguiser au point qu'il avait l'impression de manipuler le temps lui même . Son adversaire reprenait la triple garde du début , ne laissant aucune ouverture mais qu'importe , ses coups allait l'épuiser tandis que lui n'en prendrait aucun , il avait gagner . Sûr de lui il s'élança , matraqua la garde adverse de plusieurs jabs tout en tournant autour de son adversaire , esquivant les coups lents du géant avec euphorie pendant plusieurs minutes , avant de quasiment sortir du terrain grâce au piège dresser par le géant. _Merde , j'ai tourner autour de lui sans faire gaffe qu'il avançait de plus en plus vers le bord , un peu plus et je perdais ._ Le géant écarta alors ses six bras pour couper toute retraite au chat domestique coincé dans la cage créer par les humains appelée l'arène . 

_-Qu'importe que je sois bloqué , je suis plus rapide que toi et voit tes coups au ralentit , sortir de cette situation est un jeu d'enfant._ Répliqua Onyx sans se départir de son sourire en réponse au encouragements de la foule pour que le géant l'écrase.

Avant que Shoji n'ait le temps de répondre il chargea griffes sortis pour infliger des blessures plus profondes que ces poings qui ne semblaient rien faire au géant. Il se baissa pour esquiver le premier coup du géant au bras écarter , grossière erreur , il venait d'augmenter le nombres de ses angles morts , il ne voyait plus les coups de shoji venir . Par réflexe il passa du chat au écailles pour encaisser les coups , son bras droit para les deux bras du côté du premier jab , mais ne put parer qu'un coup avec son bras gauche , les deux crochets du droits de son adversaires le touchèrent au foie et aux cotes , son armure d'écaille venant tout juste d'apparaître elle n'encaissa qu'une partie du choc , le faisant cracher sous la douleur. Il commit l'erreur de s'arrêter , une véritable mitraillette d coups cribla ses défenses , le faisant reculer jusqu'à son point de départ.

 _-Désolé tu disais ?_ Le nargua le géant en réponse à sa dernière bravade.

Mais Onyx ne l'écoutait pas , il avait esquiver le premier coup par pur réflexe , et non pas par la lenteur avec laquelle il voyait les coups jusque là , son alter le laisserait tomber ? Il avait épuiser toute son endurance ? Visiblement non il pouvait encore se transformer , il se remémora alors un entraînements avec son père.

 _-Seiya les pierres sont composés d'atomes , comme ton corps , et comme le mien. Comme tout ce qui existe sur Terre._

 _ **Oups mauvais flash back**_

 _-Onyx , même si ton alter te permet d'adopter une forme humaine avec les attributs de certains animaux , si tu essayent de les utiliser comme un membre humain , tu ne pourras pas exploiter tout ton potentiel , la nature utilise mieux ses armes que nous , donc imite là._

 _Imite là , imite là , imite là_. Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête , il revoyait tout les chats qu'il se souvenait , laissant son corps reprendre leurs postures jusqu'à que ses sensations lui diraient qu'il avait la meilleure . Il rouvrit finalement les yeux avec le même regard de prédateur qu'au début , à quatre pattes , il chargea et quasiment sans s'en rendre compte se retrouva derrière le géant qui lui barrait la route , faisant terre les spectateurs abasourdis.

Shoji n'en croyait pas ses yeux , il avait l'impression qu'Onyx s'était téléportés derrière lui , pourtant il sentait encore la fourrure de son adversaire frotter contre sa jambe . Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait le suivre du regard , il changea donc deux de ses bras en oreilles , et ferma les yeux , il pu alors concentrer son ouïe sur l'hybride devant lui . Onyx en voyant son adversaire fermer les yeux cru naïvement qu'il abandonnait et chargea pour le pousser hors du ring , qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le poing de son adversaire s'écrasa sur sa truffe en plein saut , l'envoyant rouler au loin. Le châtain se releva avec difficulté des suites de cette attaque alors qu'il avait baissé sa garde , sa transformation avait disparu et il avançait chancelant vers son adversaire. Les cris de la foule étaient comme des coups de marteaux dans son crâne , il voyait se rapprocher un géant , mais il n'arrivait pas à voir s'il était à 20 mètres ou 1000 , il réussit au prix d'un effort surhumain à remettre sa carapace d'écailles en donnant une droite , immédiatement contrer par une triple crochet du droit dans ses côtes , le réveillant mais surtout lui faisant se mordre la langue de douleur . Il sentit le goût du sang envahir sa bouche . Essayant de garder l'équilibre il posa sa main droite au sol , passant en dessous du crochet du gauche de Shoji , il en profita pour lancer un uppercut du droit , bloqué par la seule main droite du géant qui n'était pas partie dans le crochet , pour enchaîner par un triple crochet du gauche au même endroit que précédemment , lui faisant recracher le sang de sa morsure , et lui faisant entendre un craquement de triste augure. _Mes côtes sont au moins fêlé , il faut que j'en finisses vite._ L'uppercut du géant le faucha de plein fouet , le faisant reculer et tomber au sol . Assis il ne voyait quasiment plus rien , et n'entendait qu'un brouhaha ambiant vociférant _SHOJI!SHOJI!SHOJI !_ , il allait abandonner l'idée de se relever lorsqu'il entendit une personne l'appeler , il se releva lentement à la recherche de cette voix , ce n'est qu'un se retournant vers ceux de sa classe qu'il aperçut Kyoka entrain d'hurler son nom . _Kyoka , merci , tes encouragements me mèneront à la victoire._ Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir arriver le poing du géant vers sa tempe , il le bloqua in-extremis , pivotant sur lui même pour entraîner son adversaire dans le mouvement et l'éloigner , reprenant ses écailles , il frappa du pied assez fort pour fissurer le marbre déjà endommager par le combat d'Uraraka et Bakugo , et chargea l'Hécatonchires , poing droit serré. _Il va tenter un jab et je pourrais le contrer , il à toujours envoyer ce coup quand je chargeais._ Prêt à exécuter son plan il attendit le mouvement de l'épaule de son adversaire pour se baisser et le contrer , au moment ou le coup le frôla , une douleur lancinante le prit au côte , ralentissent son coupet permettant au géant d'enfoncer ses 3 poings droits dans son visage , l'envoyer bouler jusqu'à la fissure qu'il venait de créer. _Shoji , tu es fort , je ne pourrais pas te vaincre en combat singulier , pardonne moi , mais d'autres personnes ont placé leurs espoirs en moi , je vais donc tricher._ Se relevant il prit une poignée de morceaux de marbres dans sa main gauche , il cacha bien sûr son gain par son autre main en se relevant , il rechargea , sûr de pouvoir réesquiver le jab du géant . _Surveille son jab , surveille son jab._ Il continuait de se rapprocher . _Surveille son jab._ Il faillit s'arrêter. _Le jab ne vient pas ?_ Surpris il s'arrêta , relâchant un instant son armure d'écailles , au moment ou le crochet du gauche du géant l'atteignit à la mâchoire , chancelant il réussi à garder ses appuis grâce à son arrêt brutal , il voyait les yeux du géant de là où il était , il lança donc les morceaux de marbre dessus , l'aveuglant . Il profita de cet instant pour sauter avec des jambes de Kangourou et un torse d'insecte.

Il reprit forme humaine , transformant ses pieds en serres pour vaincre le géant d'un coup de pied dans le visage quand il vit celui ci le regarder prêt à le contrer , un bras avec un œil au bout. _Merde il va m'avoir !_ Paniquant il réussi à se transformer en l'animal le plus lourd qu'il lui vint à l'esprit , l'hippopotame , il s'écrasa donc sur Shoji , ses pattes sur ses bras et ses jambes , l'empêchant totalement de bouger.

 _-Le combattant Shoji ne plus bouger , le vainqueur est donc Onyx !_ S4écria Midnight et Present Mic.

- _Les deux combattants ont fait preuve d'ingéniosité et de technicité au corps à corps , utilisant mieux leurs alters dans ce combat que ne l'aurait fait certains héros pro , vous pouvez les félicitez._

Commenta Mr Aizawa d'un ton calme.

- _Ah et j'oubliais , le prochain qui balance un objet sur l'un de mes élèves je lui apprends ce que coûte un tel acte personnellement._ Continua-t-il d'un ton encore plus calme , donnant froid dans le dos à tout le monde.

Onyx reprit sa forme humaine , et aida le géant à se relever , cachant un rictus de douleur par un sourire confiant.

 _-Désolé d'avoir triché sur la fin du combat._

 _-Tu as tout donné pour gagner, j'aurais fait pareil ._ Répondit le géant. _Mais , j'ai pas forcément envie de savoir que d'autres que toi sont meilleurs que moi , alors gagne._ Continua-t-il gêné.

- _Je vais tout donner mon pote._

 _-Ah et , tu devras me dire pourquoi tu avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude des insultes des gens tout à l'heure._ Fini-t-il avant de partir.

 _Vous le saurez tous bientôt de toutes manières mon ami._ Pensa le français avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'arène . Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir Kyoka l'attendre.

- _Bien joué imbécile._ L'argua-t-elle.

 _-Kyo' , merci de m'avoir encouragé , sans toi je ne me relevais pas._ Le remercia Onyx.

- _J'ai parié que tu gagnerais surtout , te fais pas des fims , idiot._ Lui répondit-elle en frappant ses côtes les joues légèrement rougis.

Il s'effondra sur le mur en grimaçant de douleur en se tenant les côtes. Kyoka se précipita pour le rattraper.

 _-Onyx tu es blessé ?!_

 _-Je dois avoir des côtes fêlés ._ Marmonna-t-il agonisant.

Elle le porta sur son épaule de manière qu'il puisse marcher.

 _-Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie._

 _-Merci._ Murmura-t-il.

Ils avancèrent difficilement jusqu'à l'infirmerie , ou l'infirmière ce contenta d'un bisou sur le front du châtain pour le soigner , lui causant une grosse fatigue , résultat , il s'endormit sur l 'épaule de la musicienne extrêmement gêné , devant une vieille soignante qui se rappelait sa jeunesse devant cette scène touchante . Touchante jusqu'à ce qu'Onyx bave sur la brune et soit réveillé par un coup de poing bien placé.

- _Hein que quoi ?!_ Cria-t-il en sursaut.

- _Tu me dois une veste ._ Lui expliqua-t-elle en montrant la tache de bave dessus.

 _-Ha , ok . Attends , c'est un rencard ?_ Demanda-t-il en se retenant de bailler

 _-Imbécile ._ Répliqua-t-telle en jouant avec ses écouteurs.

Present Mic annonça alors la fin du combat entre Lida et la fille de la classe B , Onyx réalisa alors qu'il avait raté le combat de Midoriya , il attrapa la main de Kyoka et s'élança en criant un merci. Il arriva en trombe dans les places de sa classe en ayant lacher Kyoka sur la fin , afin d'éviter des remarques lourdes de certains. Il vit le combat entre Fumikage et Mina puis Midoriya le bras dans le plâtre , qui lui raconta son combat. _Donc Shoto utilise ses flammes maintenant , il est le meilleur pour le moment. Mais je n'abandonnerais contre personne._ Il regarda avec attention le match de Bakugo et Kirishima , ça aurait très bien pu être une copie de lui contre le hérisson. Le résultat fût d'ailleurs celui annoncé par l'explosif , une victoire du blond grâce au manque d'endurance de son adversaire. _Si je gagne je dois l'affronter._ Un frisson d'excitation le traverse , le combat contre Shoji avait été éprouvant , mais se serait mentir que dire qu'il n'avait pas aimé , il c'était rarement sentis aussi vivant , autant en pleine possession de son corps que dans ce combat , déterminé il se leva , son combat contre Tsuyu allait commencé , elle était déjà partis , il couru pour ne pas être en retard . Il croisa un Kirishima attristé de sa défaite , il ne que le temps de lui donner une claque dans le dos avant de courir dans l'arène , le public l'ignora royalement , préférant encouragé son ancienne coéquipière . _Ce combat n'est pas équitable , je vais en finir vite pour me reposer avant mon combat contre Katsuki._ Tellement sûr de sa victoire il fonça dès que Midnight annonça le début du combat. Il vit Froppy sauter dans sa direction , Onyx voulu la faucher en l'air avec son poing droit , quand elle lui lança un truc bizarre et gluant dans ses yeux , l'aveuglant et les lui piquant. Surpris il recula et fut assaillis de coup de part en part : elle sautais autour de lui et le frappait tantôt avec ses bras tantôt avec sa langue. Sa garde autour de sa tête prenait beaucoup de coup , mais son ventre non protégé était en feu. _Je vois rien ! Saleté de grenouille ! attends , je vois rien mais…_ Lorsque Tsuyu voulu le pousser hors du ring , de longues oreilles remplacèrent celle d'Onyx , et elle entendit un claquement de langue. _Il me repère au son ? Mince !_ Elle avait sauter , et ne put rien faire quand Onyx s'enleva tout simplement de devant elle et la poussa pour la faire atterrir hors des limites.

Midnight annonça la victoire du français devant une foule muette devant se retournement de situation inattendu. Le châtain leva un bras triomphant , avant de s'essuyer les yeux , il se dirigea vers Tsuyu les yeux encore rouge et gonflé.

- _C'était quoi ça ?_ Demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main amicale.

- _Le mucus de mon estomac que j'ai récolter avant le début du combat._ Répondit-elle rouge serrant sa main. _T'as pas intérêt à perdre idiot._ Finit-elle avant de retourner au vestiaire.

Il se retourna alors vers le public et les remercia en s'inclinant avant de s'enfuir rejoindre sa classe , laissant les milliers de personnes l'ayant insulter pantois.

 **Chapitre fini ! J'espère qu'il vous as plu , j'ai adorer l'écrire celui là ! Bon pour fêter les 500 viewers je vais faire un petit OS , vous avez des idées ?**


	9. Duel au sommet

**J'espère que le OS vous as plu , je réponds au review ici.**

 **Evilfaul : C'est vrai que les éclairs de Denki peuvent faire penser au super sayen.**

 **Neymanga : Ravi que ce OS t'es plu , j'aurais aimé le faire plus long , voir une vrai histoire , mais j'ai eu deux gros facteurs contre : la flemme et le manque d'inspi , mais un monde d'enquête avec les personnages de Mha est une idée que je garde.**

 **Et maintenant les reviews du chapitre précédent**

 **NoxShiningAbyssal : J'avoue , ce moment de cdza m'a inspiré le mauvais flashback , ce mec est un génie. Alors oui , un match serré , mais surtout pour Onyx , Shoji est une vrai montagne de muscles , les coups d'Onyx ne lui faisait aucun effet , je voulais vraiment montrer que la différence de gabarit était un vrai obstacle , Onyx gagne en « trichant » dans leur combat , mais bon , je dois peut être m'améliorer pour faire comprendre au lecteur;) , Shoji l'explose au bras de fer. J'espère n'avoir déçu personne avec le combat contre Tsuyu , car honnêtement , après le combat contre Shoji , si Onyx aurait galéré contre elle , vous auriez compris que je me foutais de votre gueule ;D , et pour la suite tu verra .**

 **Evilfaul: Ravi de t'avoir fait rire avec cette connerie qui m'es passé par l'esprit , le combat entre les deux rivaux va commencer , j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

 **Neymanga : Et si je ne te permets pas de commenter ? Je rigole , pas taper . J'accepte bien évidemment toute critique positive ou négative en priorité celle de personne avec une expérience et un talent d'écriture supérieur au mien , sur tout de toi car c'est tes fics qui m'ont donné l'envie d'écrire cette fic , donc merci (instant fanboy terminé) . J'essaye vraiment d'être cohérent avec la personnalité des persos . Tu parles de la fic de Valérian ? J'aime pas trop son style d'écriture mais y a du potentiel exploitable dans sa fic , malheureusement y a les défauts que t'as évoquer qui sont assez … encombrants ? Mais je pense qu'il va s'améliorer et que la fin de sa fic sera bien. Alors j'ai fait exprès de faire un début avec un perso arrogant , car je voulais vraiment que ce côté soit brisé par une de ces gaffes , et puis , quand on voit des personnes pour la première fois , n'essaye-t-on pas de faire bonne impression ? Tu as raison il est humble et provocateur , c'est justement ça que je voulais renforcé par ce brusque changement dans son comportement. Le Todomomo sera présent en fond bien évidemment . Son histoire sera bientôt révélé , elle m'est venue spontanément en même temps que lui , j'ai peur qu'elle soit un peu Mary Sue , mais je vais pas la changer maintenant. Alors Je n'étais pas au courant que le Japon idolâtre la France , sinon j'aurais sûrement fait cette réaction pour le nom de famille comme tu l'as dit ou pour une autre raison , le truc c'est que j'ai représenté ce combat comme un combat de boxe à la Hajime No Ippo où les combattants étranger sont hués par le public. Ravi que son côté con (que je partage avec lui) te plaise , concrètement il n'est pas encore avec Kyoka , donc Denki à sa chance , et selon la fin que je ferais ( qui n'est pas encore décidé) ils ne finiront pas forcément ensemble , c'est pour me laisser une vrai liberté que le Kamijirou sera légèrement présent , désolé . Alors maintenant que tu le dis je me suis foiré pour le nombre de combattants , mais donc c'est très simple (données supprimés) j'espère que tu comprends pourquoi je n'ais pas mit plus de combattant maintenant. Donc Onyx va se battre avec Bakugo et le résultat sera celui que vous verrez. J'ai bien aimé ces commentaires , ça me fait plaisir des reviews aussi longues , ravi que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **Voilà j'ai répondu à tout le monde , j'ai été bavard là, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre , tchao ^^.**

 **-** _Mesdames et Messieurs , le combattant Fumikage est dispensé de cette demi finale , il affrontera le finaliste de sont choix . Que le combat entre Shoto et Lida commence !_ Annonça Present Mic.

 _Shoto va-t-il utiliser ces flammes ?_ Onyx regardait le combat avec anxiété , tiraillé entre l'envie de voir les flammes de Shoto à l'oeuvre et la peur de devoir l'affronter au maximum de ses capacités.

 _Todoroki Shoto fils d'Endeavor , mon père m'a souvent parler du tiens , es-tu aussi déterminé que lui ?_ Le combat prit fin grâce à la réussite de la stratégie de Shoto . _Il l'a magnifiquement anticipé , il va être un sacré obstacle pour ma victoire ._ Il se dirigea vers son entrée pour l'arène quand il vit une crinière blonde passer devant lui. _N'oublie pas , le vrai rempart est devant toi._ Un frisson d'excitation le parcouru . _On va enfin pouvoir régler nos différents , ne me déçois pas Katsuki._

Il entra dans l'arène sans prêter attention à tout ce qui l'entoure , sauf le blond , dans certains romans d'amour , les amoureux ne vient plus le reste du monde et danse , comme s'ils étaient sur une île déserte , pour les deux adversaires c'étaient là même chose , sauf qu'ils allaient pratiquer une danse mortel. Le départ fût lancer par Midnight , mais aucun ne bougea d'un pouce.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?_ Demanda Ochako

- _Dans leurs deux combats précédent aucun n'a attaqué en premier , c'est toujours leur adversaire qui a fait le premier pas. Ils doivent sûrement chercher les failles dans les attaques adverses avant de contre-attaquer._ Expliqua Shoji.

À ce moment précis , d'impatience et de colère refoulée , Bakugo chargea tête baissé , paume vers l 'avant en dessous des épaules .

- _Ah bah en fait Katsuki voulait charger quand il se sentirait prêt ._ Se rectifia le géant.

- _Tu penses que lequel d'entre eux aura le plus de chances de gagner ?_ Le questionna Ochako.

- _Je dir…_ Il fut stopper par une exclamation de la foule , Bakugo était au sol devant un Onyx le fixant de toute sa hauteur. _Fait chier c'était quoi ce truc ? D'où il m'a toucher sans que je le frappe ? On a la même taille pourtant._ Il se releva le regard remplie de rage , et se jeta sur son adversaire , avant que sa paume n'atteigne le français il se prit un double jab du gauche dans la mâchoire , suivit d'un droite le renvoyant au sol. _Chiiiieeerrr !_

 _-_ _C'est à cause de leurs manière de frapper._ Expliqua Shoji.

- _Comment ça ?_ Demanda une partie de sa classe.

 _-Bakugo utilise des sortes de crochet dans ses coups , ils ne sont donc pas directs comme ceux d'Onyx , ça lui donne une fenêtre pour contrer plus efficacement , et surtout , Katsuki frappe avec ses paumes , et Onyx avec ses poings , leur portée n'est donc plus la même avec ça._ Expliqua Mezo.

- _D-donc Bakugo va perdre ?_ Demanda faiblement Uraraka.

 _-Pas forcément , tu vois , Katsuki est un combattant des rues , son style de combat vient de son expérience et de son génie , Onyx lui à appris des règles , des techniques , de la rigueur , ça lui donne l'avantage , mais il a aussi le même côté bestial que Bakugo._

 _-Et comment kacchan peut faire sortir son côté bestial ?_ Dit Midoriya en entrant dans la conversation.

- _Tout simplement en brisant sa confiance en ses années d'entraînement , mais il faut qu'il le fasse le plus vite possible , avant d'avoir reçu trop de dégâts pour revenir._ Termina le géant avec un sourire masqué.

Les deux rivaux s'observait , testant leurs conditions , le châtain n'avait reçu encore aucun dégâts contrairement au blond , mais une telle rage bouillait dans ses veines qu 'il ne sentait pas la douleur des coups qu'il avait reçu , soudain Onyx changea sa bouche en gueule de dauphin et lacha leur rire agaçant avant de redevenir normal. _Il se moque de moi ?! Qu'il crèeeeeeevvvveeee !_ Ivre de rage , il chargea une énième fois , utilisant son éternelle swing du droit , il vit la gauche du français partir pour vouloir s'abattre sur lui , dans cette position il ne pouvait pas l'esquiver et se ferait toucher en premier , mais à ce moment là , il ne sut pas s'il le fit intentionnellement ou par accident mais il envoya son explosion sans frapper Onyx , le déséquilibrant et lui faisant rater son contre. _Enfin je l'ai toucher ce bâtard !_ Profitant de l'occasion il sauta sur le combattant vacillant pour le faire tomber et le cribler d'explosion. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa , il vit Onyx recouvert d'écaille lui sourire.

 _-Enfin tu te réveilles , je m'ennuyais moi._

 _-Meeeuuurrrrssss !_ Cria le blond enfonça sa main avec une explosion dans la gueule d'écaille provocante… qui disparut juste avant de recevoir son coup. Du coin de l'œil il vit une mouche voler sur sa droite se transformer en poing . Vif comme l'éclair , il releva sa tête , sentant le coup frôler son menton , il envoya sa main vers la tête de son adversaire qui esquiva le coup en lui donnant un coup de boule , les deux combattants reculèrent en frottant leurs fronts endoloris. Reprenant leur position de combat , les deux rivaux se jetèrent de nouveaux dans la mêlée , Onyx voulut de nouveau contrer le crochet du droit de l'explosif avec une droite , mais celui ci ayant compris son timing se baissa pour passer en dessous du coup , sa main attaquant le flanc du châtain , il envoya son explosion dès qu'il entra en contact avec une surface dure . _Bizarre , ce n'est ni de la peau , ni des écailles._ Il essaya d'agripper le bras qui avait dût parer son explosion , mais ça main n'était pas assez grande , la fumée se dissipa et il vit que ce qui était sous sa main était une carapace de tortue qui avait poussé sur le bras du français comme un bouclier.

 _-Tu aimes ? J'ai pensé à ça spécialement pour t'affronter._ Expliqua le châtain avec un sourire de défis.

- _C'est trop d'honneur , enfoiré ._ Cracha le blond.

Les deux gladiateurs reculèrent une nouvelle fois , se faisant face , le public c'était tue , au-dessus de chacun des deux combattants flottaient l'aura de leurs alters. Un démon formé d'ombre avec des yeux rouges et les mêmes gants que le costume de Katsuki le recouvrait , tandis qu'une forme humanoïde sans tête composé de nombreux animaux enveloppait Onyx. Seul les yeux les plus experts pouvaient voir ces auras , le reste ne voyait qu'une pression lourde et pesante . Ces monstres que seuls les plus forts voyaient n'étaient que le potentiel à l'état brut de ces deux combattants , et tous comprirent une chose , ces deux là seraient les numéros 1 de demain , et ce combat montrera le plus fort. Les deux rivaux se jetèrent une nouvelle fois corps et âme dans ce combat , aucun des deux n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre , leurs alters et leurs corps se compensaient , montrant au public une danse mortelle qu'ils ne reverraient plus , pendant plusieurs minutes le temps sembla ralentir , leurs niveaux égaux les faisaient progresser à une vitesse époustouflante , personne ne voulait que ce combat ne prenne fin , pas même les deux adversaires , qui criaient en attaquant pour repousser leurs propres limites. D'un seul coup Onyx s'effaça , laissant Bakugo attaquer dans le vide , le châtain décocha alors un coup de pied dans le ventre du blond qui s'effondra sous la douleur et la fatigue.

 _-Tu n'es pas assez endurant mon vieux._ Le toisa le français dessus de voir ce combat toucher à sa fin.

Il allait achever celui au sol en l'assommant d'un coup de pied quand Katsuki attrapa sa jambe et envoya une explosion , détruisant sa tenue . Il se dégagea et recula , se transformant en demi-chat , son instinct , son instinct lui criait de se méfier de la bête sauvage devant lui. Les yeux de l'explosif était injecté de sang. Il se rapprochait lentement un air sombre et meurtrier sur son visage.

- _Tu viens de m'humilier , tu penses pouvoir me vaincre ? Je ne perdrais jamais contre un imbécile qui se lie d'amitié avec cet enfoiré de Deku !_ La colère redonna de l'énergie à l'explosif , qui chargea prêt à tuer son adversaire. Onyx ne flancha pas malgré cette aura intimidante qui émanait du blond , il s'élança , prêt à contrer les swings de son adversaire , quand il allait dépasser le coup du démon , il fût repoussé par l'explosion relâché par celui ci. Reprenant ses appuies à la limite de la sortie du terrain il se remis à 4 pattes , utilisant toute sa vitesse pour se sortir de cette impasse , ce fût sans compter les réflexes de Bakugo qui attrapa sa queue et envoya une explosion , en détruisant le bout. Onyx s'écrasa au sol de douleur , obligé d'enlever cette transformation pour ne pas tomber inconscient , sa douleur disparue en même temps que sa queue. Il put se relever en vitesse et esquiver in extremis l'attaque du blondinet enragé. Il ré invoqua son bouclier prêt au combat , mais ne pouvait que reculer et parer difficilement les coups de la bête sauvage devant lui , il ne pouvait songer à une riposte sans se faire submerger par une vague de rage. Les deux combattants se séparèrent une nouvelle fois , les deux s'étaient calmés , comme si en attaquant Bakugo avait déversé sa colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tarisse. _Il attaque comme un forcené et à des réflexes lui permettant d'esquiver n'importe quel coup puissant au détriment de sa vitesse , en plus son instinct lui permet de savoir si je feinte ou non , je comprends pourquoi Kirishima et Uraraka non pas pu le vaincre._

 _L'enfoiré , il se contre sur l'esquive et la défense pour survivre et guette chaque occasion pour contre-attaquer , c'est comme ça qu'il a pu échapper aux six bras de l'autre géant._

 _Il est fort !_ Pensèrent les deux rivaux avant de se relancer dans le dernière acte du combat , chacun le sentait , ils étaient à bout de force. Pourtant , coup après coup , esquive après esquive , ils continuaient le combat , ce n'était pas leurs vies qu'ils défendaient , mais leurs honneurs , et pour cela , ils étaient prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. Ce fût pour cette raison que , malgré son épuisement , Bakugo utilisa sa plus puissante explosion , les étincelles qui apparurent sur son bras rappelèrent à Onyx celle qu'ils avaient produits dans son ultime attaque contre Ochako . La peur lui donnant des ailes , il bondit en arrière , recouvrant son corps d'écailles et agrandissant son bouclier au maximum . L'explosion le propulsa au bord du terrain , il avait réussi par on ne sait qu'elle miracle à rester debout , son bras gauche pendant sur son flanc , brûlé par l'explosion .

Le blond le regardait luttant contre la douleur dans son bras . _Il n'est pas encore mort…_ Réunissant ses dernières forces il se propulsa en l'air et avec ses explosions tournoya pour foncer tel un obus sur son adversaire

- _SCHNEIDER BOMB !_

Voyant arriver cette bombe humaine Onyx changea ses jambes en celle d'une autruche , chargeant en recouvrant son son torse et sa tête d'écailles , fusionnant ses jambes humaines à celle d'un kangourou pour se propulser avec le plus de puissances possibles , prêt à frapper. _Il va utiliserson crochet , je peux le bloquer et le contrer ._ Son bras blessé ne bougea pas d'un pas. _Mon corps ne m'abandonne pas !_ Son bras ne bouge toujours pas. _Tant pis ,je vais tanker ton attaque Bakugo !_ Dans un cri commun les coups de deux combattants frappèrent leur adversaire , éjectant les deux guerriers au loin dans un nuage de fumée. Tout les spectateurs retenaient leurs souffles , de chaque côté apparaissait une silhouette , l'une debout l'autre assise . La fumée finit par se dissiper , Onyx debout entendait les hurlements du blond criant à ces jambes de se lever , il allait s'avancer pour le sortir de l'arène quand Midnight hurla :

 _-Le combattant Onyx est sortie des limites du terrain , le vainqueur est donc Bakugo !_

Le poids de la frustration s'abattit sur les épaules du châtain , tandis que le vainqueur hurlait , les larmes aux yeux que le combat n'était pas fini , qu'ils ne l'avait pas réellement vaincu . Il regarda ses pieds , un seul d'entre eux était sortis , _Si j'avais invoqué des serres pour me retenir j'aurais gagné._ Refusant encore la défaite il s'avança vers Bakugo , ce n'est qu'en voyant le blond en pleurs qu'il réalisa la vérité . _J-j'ai perdu ?_ Ses forces l'abandonnèrent devant cette constatation , la fatigue le rattrapa et il s'évanouit devant une foule muette devant le résultat de ce combat intense.

 **Voilà ! Le chapitre qui clos l'arc tournoi , et mon idée de la création d'Onyx , dans le prochain chapitre révélation sur son passé , alors , vos idées sur sa vie ?**


	10. Un passé funèbre

**De retour sur l'aventure d'Onyx .**

 **Evilfaul : Content que ce combat t'es plu , ne jamais sous-estimer la connerie d'Onyx , il en serait capable.**

 **Neymanga : Hey ! Je suis rassuré tu comprends pourquoi j'ai pas mit plus de combattants ( en fait je suis juste un imbécile ) mais j'avoue , j'ai géré pour rattraper. Il a le pire choix au monde , juste pour ça , me gourer était worth. Je suis entrain de réfléchir au stage d'Onyx , il aura une pitite amélioration , mais honnêtement je peux le rendre cheaté si je veux avec cet alter (rassuré vous je le ferais pas , il augmentera progressivement) . Tu fais comme tu veux pour ça fic , je ne t'oblige en rien à la lire. Bon je vais être gentil , je vais faire un petit tuto combat (attention , ce tuto est fait par un imbécile heureux qui divulgue juste ces expérience personnelle ) , la base , c'est de se visualiser mentalement le combat , savoir dans quel ordre se feront les coups. Ensuite , montrer que c'est soit un combat à sens unique , ou serré , voir même d'égale à égale. Ensuite , ne pas faire que des enchaînements d'actions , décrire l'état d'esprits des combattants , leurs pensées , celle des spectateurs . De plus , j'essaye de donner une sorte de rythme dans mes combats et je vais essayer de donner une musicalité quand j'aurais accumuler de l'expérience . Et surtout se lancer , ne pas avoir peur , tu t'amélioreras avec la pratique , voilà fin du tuto et bon courage ^^ . Oui , j'aurais sûrement du plus développé Chimero (son père;)) , alors non , justement je voulais pas un shoto-bis du genre mon père héros trop célèbre me force à faire des trucs impossible et brise ma famille et ma vie , du coup son histoire tu vas la voir dans ce chapitre en espérant qu'elle te plaira … ou pas car c'est méchant d'apprécier ça mais je divagues (vagues) . Ok le Japon aime la France , c'est noté pour une prochaine fois. Pour dire vrai j'avais d'autres idées pour le combat avec Bakugo , mais … j'écris souvent tout d'un coup donc j'oublie deux trois scènes et ça enlève certains détails (pour les deux qui me lisent et vont comprendre je n'es qu'une chose à dire pour l'illustrer : « hélicoptère » les autres chercher pas à comprendre ) . Et enfin , Onyx qui tombe dans la friendzone mérite un chapitre à lui tout seul XD . Merci de tes très (très) longues reviews , ça fait plaisir^^.**

Un homme brun au visage brûlé envoyait des flammes sur une forêt . Dans une salle un homme masqué vêtu de noir affrontait la classe 1-A , à ces pieds Aizawa gisait au sol. Ce même homme masqué affrontait le héros Gun Head en 1 vs 1 . Shoto couvert de blessure , protégeait Lida et un héros gisant au sol face à un ennemi armé de sabre qui fût attaqué par Midoriya. Un monstre géant était envoyé en l'air par Midoriya recouvert d'éclair pourtant une petite fille sur son dos. Il revit l'homme au sabre , regardant ses 2 adversaires au sol immobiles avant de planter son sabre dans le coeur de Lida. Midoriya gisait face à un colosse au muscle surdéveloppé.

Onyx se réveilla en sursaut , il faisait nuit . _Qu'est ce que , c'était un rêve ? On aurait dit qu'il était réel._ Il essaya de se lever , mais fut pris par une vague de fatigue extrême. Entendant du bruit l'infirmière arriva.

- _Tu es réveillé ? Tant mieux , tes amis sont passer pendant que tu étais évanouie , ils s'inquiétait pour toi après l'attaque que tu as reçue , j'ai réussi à soigner ton bras sans avoir de cicatrice . Ah et au fait , Bakugo à gagner le tournoi._ Fini la vieille dame avant de partir.

Le souvenir de sa défaite , ainsi que sa douleur revint à l'esprit d'Onyx , avant de fondre en larmes , il attrapa son portable , il avait reçu un message de son père.

- _Coucou mon p'tit loup , bravo pour ta place au tournoi , j'ai tout vu à la télé , t'as assuré, t'as même été plus loin que moi la première année._ _Mais j'ai vu tes points , faibles , je demanderais à un ami de t'aider à corriger ça pendant ta semaine de stage. J'ai hâte de te revoir , et Bon courage , tu va en avoir besoin._

Ce message lui fit pleinement prendre conscience qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire . Il ne put s'empêcher , le bras sur les yeux de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps , avant de s'endormir de fatigue.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin , il alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour les cours , une fois doucher , préparer , changer , il alla tranquillement rejoindre sa classe. Lorsqu'il entra la seul personne présente était Katsuki , les deux rivaux se regardèrent . Les deux le savaient , leur combat n'était pas fini , Bakugo avait gagné une bataille , pas la guerre. Alors qu'ils s'envoyaient des regards meurtriers , le reste de la classe entra dans la salle , détendant l'atmosphère.

- _Ah non , vous allez pas commencez à vous battre maintenant !_ Les disputa Momo.

- _Oui , vous l'avez eu votre combat et Katsuki la gagner donc plus besoin de vous faire la guerre._ Renchérit Mina , faisant tiquer Onyx.

- _Idiote tu penses que je vais me contenter de cette victoire minable ! Je pourrais pas être satisfait avant d'avoir vraiment écrasé Deku , tête d'écailles et double face au_ _sum_ _mum de leurs forces !_

Cria au lieu d'expliquer le blond.

- _Mina ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie…_ Désespéra Yaoyorozu.

- _M-mais ils se disputent tellement que je pensais qu'après avoir réglé leurs comptes ils seraient amis !_ Pleurnicha Mina

- _Amis avec ce con ?! Non mais tu rêves ! Rahh arrête de parler en même temps que moi ! T'as recommencé ! Enfoiré !_ Dire en même temps les deux « rivaux » sous les rires des deux filles.

- _Je vois que vous utilisez encore votre temps pour rigolez ._ Releva avec flegme leur professeur. _Suivez moi tous , vous allez avoir un cours très important , surtout toi Onyx._ Fini Aizawa avant de sortir de la classe , suivit par celle-ci.

Tous les élèves discutait pendant le trajet , se demandant quel cours ils allaient avoir , seul Onyx restait muet , s'attendant trop bien à ce qui allait suivre.

Eraser Head se stoppa , et se retourna pour parler à la classe quêteuse d'informations.

- _Aujourd'hui vous allez avoir un cours sur la discussion avec les journalistes ._ Il regarda le français droit dans les yeux . _Onyx va vous faire une démonstration dès maintenant._ Et sans plus de cérémonies il ouvra la porte en lui faisant signe d'entrer. En dépassant la porte , il fût accueilli par des flashs . _C'est bien ce que je pensais , ils ont tenu leurs promesses._ Il se dirigea vers le pupitre où des micros étaient installé , arrivé devant ceux ci il salua les journalistes présents. L'un d'eux se leva pour se présenter.

- _Bonjour ,_ _sachez que nous sommes en direct devant tout le Japon ,_ _je suis Date Kobashi , reporter de Héros du monde , vous êtes bien Onyx Lycanthe , le fils unique du héros n°3 mondial Chimero et de l'ancienne étoile montante de France Metallia ?_

 _-C'est bien moi , vous avez bien cherché._

 _-Eh bien , sachez que vous êtes considéré par beaucoup comme l'un des prochains grands héros , et que si ça n'avait pas été un tournoi mais un vrai combat , vous n'auriez pas été sortis du ring lors du dernier échange contre Bakugo , vous auriez gagné le combat et vous auriez sûrement gagné le tournoi selon beaucoup de personnes._ Commença le journaliste pour le mettre à l'aise.

- _Pour commencez , j'ai perdu , même si j'ai réussi à blesser grièvement Kacchan , j'ai été expulser par son attaque , de plus , si ça avait été un vrai combat , lors de sa plus grande explosion il a envoyé tout ce qui lui restait , et s'il n'avait pas affronté Uraraka et Kirishima , j'aurais perdu plus que mon bras gauche , je serais tombé inconscient. Et surtout , Tokoyami et Shoto sont des combattants à distance , ma prédilection est le corps à corps , j'aurais sûrement perdu car je n'aurais pas pu les approcher._

 _-Très bien ._ Tous notèrent ses mots sur leurs carnets . _Donc je peux vous posez la question que tout le monde veux posez ?_

 _-Je pense savoir laquelle c'est allez y._

 _-_ _Êtes vous réellement la bête ayant tué une vingtaine de personnes en France?_ Questionna-t-il mal à l'aise.

- _C_ - _c_ …Onyx prit une grande respiration. _C'est bien moi._ Tout les journalistes murmurèrent leurs inquiétudes , du coin de l'oeil le châtain vit ses camarades sous le choc devant cette révélation. Cette image fut un coup dur pour lui.

- _P-pouvez vous nous racontez comment ça c'est passé ?_ Reprit Kobashi.

Onyx soupira , il lança un regard triste et abattus aux journalistes , brisant le cœur de certains , et attendrissant les autres.

 _-Si vous insistez je vais vous racontez :…_

 _ **Flashback : il y a 11 ans**_

Dans une maison assez banale vivait deux héros avec leurs fils de bientôt quatre ans . Ces deux héros avaient réussi à bâtir leurs propres agences i ans , et commençait à se faire connaître dans toute l'Europe comme les _All Might européens ._ Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que pendant un stage en France , l'un des 3 grands de UA , Chimero l'homme qui résistait à All Might et Endeavor , les stars montantes du Japon tombe amoureuse de sa camarade de stage française . Une nouvelle Marianne pour certains passionnés des héros . Et pourtant , le courant passa immédiatement entre eux , et avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ils étaient ensemble .

C'était un vendredi , Laetitia , alias Métallica , gardait son petit Onyx , un bambin dont l'alter ne c'était pas encore déclaré. Pendant que son fils jouait avec ses figurines d'animaux , elle alla chercher le gâteau qui cuisait dans le four , une distractions de quelques secondes me direz vous , une distraction aux conséquences terribles _,_ lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle à manger , elle entendit le bruit d'une vitre que l'on brise , lâchant son gâteau elle courut , elle ne vit qu'une queue de tigre s'enfuir , prise de paniques elle chercha son fils . Il avait disparut et les traces de griffes démarrait de ses figurines , elle n'avait qu'un seul sens . Elle s'écroula , l'alter de son fils venait de se déclarer , et il ne le contrôlait pas.

Onyx avait peur , son corps était différent , et il ne le contrôlais plus . Il jouait avec sa figurine de tigre , se demandant ce que ça faisait d'en être un , quand il c'est transformé en un de ces félins. De peur il s'était évanouie , lorsqu'il se réveilla son corps courait tout seul , il tenait dans sa gueule un lapin mort , il allait le déguster quand il entendit un bruit . Un homme courait en criant qu'un tigre était dans les bois , Onyx voulu fuir , mais il se transforma en guépard , sprintant et sautant il atterrit sur le dos du jeune homme , horrifié , il vit la vie le quitter quand ses crocs atteignirent sa gorge. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche lui donna envie de vomir , mais l'instinct du prédateur de sa forme lui soufflait _Plus , plus , il m'en faut plus…_ Ainsi commençant la série meurtrière de la bête , plus les témoignages sur elle se multipliait , plus elle était décrite comme un monstre à la forme vaguement animalière . La seule description exacte était celle d'un héros l'ayant affronté et ayant empêché le meurtre de 5 personnes . Ce héros national était Jean Moulin , un héros qui utilisait son souffle surpuissant pour repousser la bête qui s'adaptait à ses coups , et pour faire tourner son hélice afin de charger en électricité son costume et activer ses moteurs pour aller plus vite. Plusieurs fois les civils crurent qu'il allait perdre , mais c'était un héros résistant qui réussi à faire fuir le monstre changeant. Un point troublant fût relevé , pendant le combat Jean Moulin entendit les pleurs d'un enfant à plusieurs reprises.

Ces pleurs était ceux d'Onyx , il voyait tout , se débattait , mais l'esprit des bêtes le contrôlait , elles se disputaient , se transformait de manière aléatoire , mais pendant le combat elles s'accordèrent , utilisant leurs instincts pour esquiver et contre-attaquer. En voyant Jean Moulin affronter bravement cette vague de haine , le bambin reprit espoir , il admira le héros qui semblait invincible , jusqu'à ce que pliant à leurs irrépressible envie de meurtre , les bêtes foncèrent sur les civils regardant le combat . N'écoutant que son courage , le héros utilisa son souffle pour se propulser devant les civils . Onyx rouvrit les yeux en entendant leurs cris d'effrois , il vit Jean moulin , le bras dans la gueule du loup , regardant la bête dans les yeux .

- _Moi vivant tu ne les touchera pas !_

A cette vision le châtain pleura , des larmes de désespoir sortaient de ces yeux . Cet héros se sacrifiant pour protéger les autres , c'était à ça qu'il voulait ressembler , une personne prêt à tout pour protéger les autres . Et de savoir qu'il avait blesser une personne comme ça , Onyx se sentait honteux , le poids des remords pour ce qu'il avait fait depuis que son alter c'était manifesté l'atteignit . Il s'effondra , détestant ce pouvoir qui le poussait à tuer . Il réussit dans un ultime effort de volonté à s'enfuir . A cet instant , Jean Moulin cru voir dans les yeux de la bête des larmes , et cette vision le cloua sur place , l'empêchant de le poursuivre.

La bête resta là , dans une grotte , elle n'était pas blessé. Juste , pour la première fois , Onyx arrivait à dompter ces démons , il resta là , incapable de bouger , ni de reprendre son apparence humaine. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait que repousser le moment où son alter reprendrait le contrôle , il utilisa son énergie à repousser ce moment encore et encore , jusqu'à l'épuisement. Malheureusement , chassé le naturel et il revient au galop . Les bêtes reprirent le dessus , repartant à la chasses aux humains au bout de deux jour. A peine rentrèrent ils dans la ville , la nuit , sous la forme d'un chat qu'ils aperçurent une femme et sa fille du même âge que leur maître. Vif comme l'éclair , invisible comme l'air , ils attaquèrent la mère . La tuant sous les yeux de sa fille , qui horrifiée n'arrivait pas à s'enfuir.

Elle regardait sa mère servir de dîner un monstre composé des plus grands prédateurs de cette ère.

Muette , elle cria au secours quand elle vit la bête se redresser. Les bêtes allaient l'attaquer , quand Onyx vit le regard de cette fille en pleurs , un sentiment germea en lui , il eut envie de la protéger. Relâchant toute son énergie dans un cri , il réussit à se retransformer en humain devant cette enfant.

Ils se regardèrent , ils n'échangèrent aucun mot mais leurs yeux firent toutes la discussion en l'espace d'un instant. Le jeune garçon pleurait devant sa faiblesse , s'écroulant à genoux , et devant cette vision pathétique le petite fille l'enlaça , surprenant les héros accourant pour la sauver. Ce geste n'était expliqué que par une seule chose , la grande sensibilité des enfants. Elle avait eu peur de cette bête , et l'enfant devant elle était là personne l'en ayant débarrassé dans son esprit , alors en le voyant pleurer elle l'enlaça . Un héros les sépara , attrapant Onyx par le bras . Cela fit ressortir les bêtes tout juste refoulées. Mais il fut assommer par un griffon invoquer par un héros au regard fatigué par ses nuits blanches de recherches. Chimero prit dans ses bras le corps inconscient de son fils , à côté de lui , Chiron , un médecin utilisant un alter lui permettant d'entrer dans l'esprit des gens , scella une partie de l'alter du métisse , empêchant les bêtes sauvages de se remanifester.

- _Voilà comment ça c'est passé ._ Termina Onyx , ses résistances à bout.

- _Avez vous été jugés ?_

 _-Oui , j'ai été jugé non coupable car moins de 8 ans , et que c'était la première manifestation de mon alter._

 _-Et vous pensez pouvoir devenir un héros après avoir tuez autant de personnes ?_

Il inspira profondément.

 _-C'est justement pour ces personnes que j'ai tué que je veux faire un monde ou personne ne serait tué par un autre homme , je veux sauver des vies pour racheter celle que j'ai enlevé._

 _-Vous êtes au courant que le Japon ne voudra pas de vous comme héros après ces révélations ?_

 _-J'ai l'habitude du jugement de la foule … J-j'ai reçu un nombre incalculable de menace de mort en France. Et je ne suis pas au Japon , je suis à UA , avec All Might et Eraser Head pour m'arrêter si je reperds le contrôle._

 _-Vous ne serez accepté nulle part._

 _-On verra bien , quelqu'un d'autres à des questions ?_ Personne ne se manifesta.

- _Alors cette interview est fini._ Sans plus de cérémonies il partit , laissant les journalistes en plan.

Il se dirigea vers sa classe , qui le regarda avec … de l'horreur ? Ce fût la goutte de trop pour Onyx , qui s'enfuit dans les couloirs du Lycée.

Tapis dans une pièce sombre , une personne n'avait raté aucune miette de cette interview.

- _Onyx Lycanthe et Katsuki Bakugo … UA à des apprentis héros intéressants._

 **Voilà , j'espère que le passé d'Onyx vous aura plu , c'est le chapitre que j'ai le plus peur de poster , j'ai peur de décevoir avec celui là. Bon en tout cas le prochain arc sera encore joyeux avant que les choses sérieuses commencent;) Laissé une review si ça vous as plu et si ça ne vous as pas plus , ça ne mange pas de pain.**


	11. Premier jour de stage

**Yo ^^ . Nouveau chapitre des aventures d'Onyx , je sais vous attendez celui de Noragami mais , il me faut du temps pour écrire le scénario (enfin le début au moins) . Bon instant pub : «Amis de la poésie , et des hommes virils passés votre chemin , l'homme que je vous présente est un flan , un vrai , un caramélisé le dénommé Ryoka Haluxis ! »**

 **En vrai c'est un pote du lycée donc aller le voir si vous aimez les fics sur Kingdom Hearts (qu'il va refaire en mieux) et sur Tokyo Ghoul (Très prometteuses , elle va envoyer du pâté je vous le garantis)**

 **P.S : Je donne un cookie à chaque personne lui laissant une review avec écrit « Je viens de la part d'un enfoiré »**

 **NoxShiningAbyssal : Désolé de t'empêcher de parler alors . Si tu as été attentif(ve?) tu auras vue que certaines des visions sont fausses (genre Stain qui tue Lida) je me laisse volontairement une marge de manœuvre en fonction de vos retours , l'homme masqué n'es pas All For One pour info;) . C'est justement ça que je voulais faire ressortir , le jugement de la foule est parfois plus fort et cruel que celui de là justice . Un rejet logique , mais arriveront-ils à le sortir de son mutisme après avoir tout déballer ? Ou vont ils l'abandonner ? La ligue des vilains arrivent bientôt (enfin) mais il reste encore le stage et l'examen donc il faut attendre (pourquoiiiiiiii _;) mais j'ai hâte de les faire venir , Stain et Shigaraki sont mes persos préférés (mais si Onyx je t'aime bien , mais t'es pas dans le manga fiston) . Pour Jean Moulin je cherchais un héros français , et j'ai appris que mon arrière grand-père était dans la section de Jean Moulin , ça m'a donné deux choses , l'opportunité de leurs faire un hommage , et une bonne idée . Pour le friendzonnage d'Onyx on verra s'il y en a un déjà.**

 **Evilfaul : Deux titre spoilant un peut trop peut être… Tu m'as tué avec tes lapins , je voyais un Roger Rabbit armé d'un couteau courant après des enfants (mon imagination facepalm) . Alors pour la petite fille j'avais eu l'idée de la faire rejoindre UA comme premier amour d'Onyx , ce qui expliquerait qu'il est stoppé les bête , pour mettre une rivale à Kyoka … mais j'ai eu d'autres idées meilleure.**

 **Ryoka Haluxis : Kekeeeeee ! T'as tout le temps fin espèce de flan!T'as tout résumé , bon t'as fait un jeu de mot de merde comme d'hab . (note à ceux qui lisent , en vrai notre humour est vraiment nul , mes bonnes blagues quand j'écris sont un hasard). Bon on se revoit au nouvel an enfoiré !**

 **Neymanga : (Fait craquer ses doigts pour se préparer au pavé) Poste quand tu veux , le brevet blanc c'est bien passé ? Aie , ça fait mal d'entrer de jeu ça , ravi que ce soit seulement que ce soit court qui te déplaise , mais vois tu c'est pas mon style d'abattre toutes mes cartes d'un seul coup , personnellement , c'est les situations où l'on voit l'évolution , que l'on comprends la logique et la situation que j'affectionne , le poids de son alter sera donc renforcé dans ce chapitre avec certains des moyens que tu as proposées. J'espère que ce chapitre satisfera t'as faim. Ça me fait plaisir des reviews longues , tiens j'ai pas trop écrit en faites pour te répondre , Bye^^.**

Toutes la classe regardait le français s'enfuir , trop abasourdis pour le courser. Tous sauf Lida , qui se propulsa en lui criant de s'arrêter , prétextant que courir dans les couloirs était interdit . Ce que vit le délégué quand le châtain se retourna le stoppa. Un regard vide de toutes émotions , un regard brisé , ce regard il l'avait déjà vu , c'était le regard que lui avait lancé son frère quand il avait appris qu'il ne pourrait plus utiliser ses jambes. Il regarda son ami disparaître de son champ de vision , pantois , il ne savait pas encore que ce dos il passerait encore plusieurs années à courir après.

Onyx était adossé à la porte de sa chambre , recroquevillé il pleurait dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas être de nouveau seul . Ces amis qu'il c'était enfin trouvé après des années de solitude il ne voulait pas les perdre. Il voulait détruire son passé , se racheter , mais comment faire quand ses rêves et cauchemars lui montrent seulement la mort de ses victimes , leurs visages le hantent depuis plus de 10 ans ! Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Kirishima , il se changea en caméléon pour se fondre dans le décor le temps que celui ci passe. A peine eut-il repris sa forme humaine qu'il entendit des bruits de pas , fusionnant avec son côté caméléon il disparut du champ de vision des personnes arrivant . Ochako , Kyoka , Midoriya , Momo et Shoji arrivèrent . Les deux spécialistes du son cherchaient ses battements de cœur avec leurs alters . Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers lui.

- _Montre toi Onyx._ Dirent-ils en même temps.

L'apprenti ninja apparut sous leurs yeux. Il chercha à s'enfuir mais la poigne du géant l'immobilisa.

- _Maintenant tu vas rester ici et on va parler._ Lui intima la poigne de fer.

- _Lâche moi!_ Il essaye de se dégager en vain , se transformer serait inutile vu qu'ils le repèrent au son , le géant le force à s'asseoir d'une pression écrasante sur son épaule. Alors qu'Uraraka allait parler Kyoka le gifla.

- _Pourquoi tu t'es enfuis comme ça imbécile ! Tu n'as pas pensé qu'on s'inquiétais pour toi idiot !_

Cria-t-elle en le frappant les larmes aux yeux.

En voyant cela Onyx compris qu'il n'était plus seul , il avait des amis sur qui compter. Il attrapa les poignets de la musicienne , l'attira contre lui , et cacha sa tête dans son épaule pour que personne ne voit ses larmes.

 _-Je suis désolé , je suis désolé , je suis désolé…_ Il répéta ses mots en boucle pendant plusieurs minutes , comme un chant pour éloigner le mauvais sort , dans les bras de ses amis.

- _Bien maintenant que le fauteur de trouble est revenu_ Onyx se sent **légèrement** visé _on va pouvoir reprendre les cours. Aujourd'hui avec Midnight vous déciderez de votre nom de héros._ Hurlement de joie de toutes la classe. Chacun regarde l'ardoise devant lui réfléchissant à un nom de héros.

 _-Pourquoi tu t'appellerais pas « le trans » tête d'écailles ?_ Lui proposa Bakugo.

- _Seulement si tu t'appelles « supa inujin » pétard foireux._ Riposta le lézard.

Et il se redisputèrent à grands renforts de nom comme : « Mini Boum » , « Porcinet » , « Bomberman » , « Neko without tail »et autre aimabilité. Soudain Bakugo se leva proposé un nom , il fût automatiquement refusé sous les rires d'Onyx.

- _Va-sy propose un nom si t'es si malin enfoiré !_ Ragea le blond.

Le châtain se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau , il montra son ardoise à la classe et s'exclama :

 _-Par ce nom je balais mon passé et reconstruis mon avenir , je ne suis plus Onyx mais **Animalia.**_ Il retourna à sa place sans attendre les commentaires de Midnight.

- _Te l'as joue pas enfoiré !_ Le critiqua son voisin.

Il s'assit tout simplement , attendant la fin du cours , il fût surpris par le nom de héros d'Izuku , mais surtout par la colère de Katsuki , il réfléchit etcompris : c'était le blond qui lui avait donné ce surnom mais la personne qui lui avait fait aimé était … Ochako. _Il serait quand même pas … Lui ? Nan impossible , quoi que … Naaaaannn. Si ?_ Il réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes a une possible mise en couple de ces deux là jusqu'à qu'Eraser Head reprenne la parole , indiquant le nombre d'agences ayant envoyé des demandes à chaque élève.

- _Todoroki en a plus que toi le hérisson._ Le taquina le français.

- _Ta gueule t'en as qu'une !_ Fulmina le blond.

- _Ton passé à du refroidir les agences Onyx , tout comme le comportement de Kacchan ._ Expliqua Midoriya , devant un Onyx se retenant d'exploser de rire.

- _T'as un problème l'étranger ?!_

 _-C'est ce surnom « Kacchan » , je le trouve hilarant , on dirait une petite chose enfermé , à tiens c'est pas ce qui c'est passé pour la remise des médailles ?_ Pouffa l'inconscient.

Et les deux se redisputèrent au fond de la classe , sous le regard blasé d'Aizawa jusqu'à ce que Bakugo envoie une explosion sur la tête d'Onyx , lui faisant voir 36 chandelles , il recula , il saignait du coin de la bouche. Chacun pensait qu'ils allaient se remettre sur la gueule mais Onyx chancela , se retenant à une chaise pour ne pas tomber.

- _Tsss pathétique , tu vaux pas mieux que Deku._

- _Et vous vous allez souffrir !_ Dit Aizawa en surgissant de derrière le blond.

Alors que tous le regardait , ils entendirent le bruit d'une chaise qui tombe : Onyx gisait , assis . Il regardait ces jambes qui tremblaient. _Ce coup a atteint mon système neveux… Merde ! Mes blessures refont des leurs._ Il se releva avec effort , soutenu par Shoji. En le voyant dans cet état même le prof passa l'éponge , demandant à des volontaires d'emmener le blessé à l'infirmerie. Kyoka se proposa pour l'accompagner. En voyant ces deux là partir , bras dessus , bras dessous , toute la classe se demandait quand ils allaient enfin sortir ensemble.

- _Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de te mettre dans des états pareils idiots…_ Dit la brune pour briser le silence.

 _-C'est justement pour éviter que d'autres soient dans cet état que je le suis._ Récita le châtain comme une tirade.

 _-Dit plutôt que tu fais ça juste pour que je m'occupe de toi._ Le taquina la musicienne.

- _Qui sait…_

 _-I-imbécile._ Bégaya Earphone Jack en regardant au loin pour cacher ses rougeurs et son trouble.

 _-Kyo'_ … _est ce que tu voudrais…_ Elle le regarde dans les yeux. … _voudrais … qu'on fasse équipe quand on sera des héros pros ?_ Une foule de pensées le parcourut. _Merdeeee je suis un trouillard ! Attends… j'allais faire quoi là ?! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Ça doit être mes blessures qui me font délirer…_

 _-Bien sûr espèce d'idiots._ Elle frotta ensemble les embouts de ses écouteurs. _La fille que t'as épargné… Tu l'as revu après ?_

- _Oui_ … _après cette histoire , plus personne ne voulait avoir affaire à moi , je prenais des cours à domicile et je ne sortais jamais. J'étais tout le temps seul , mais elle est venue me voir , passant s'amuser avec moi…_ Il s'assoit les yeux dans le vide. _C'était la première vraie amie que j'avais… pendant le collège j'ai continué les cours à domicile , mais elle m'a fait commencé la boxe pour me faire sortir , prétextant que ça me serait utile pour être un héros. C'était en 4ème , elle m'encourageait dans cette voie que j'avais choisi._ Il bascule son corps en arrière , regardant le plafond. _Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis 4 mois , quand j'ai commencé à m'entraîner avec mon père , j'espère qu'elle va bien._ Kyoka le regardait triste , elle comprit une chose , cette fille avait réussi une chose impensable , elle avait agrippé le cœur d'Onyx d'une main de fer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte . _Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte , j'ai encore une chance !_ Son esprit retrouva sa détermination , elle se leva , attrapa le bras du châtain pour le relever. Elle lui murmura alors dans l'oreille.

 _-N'oublie pas que maintenant tu as des gens qui tiennent à toi ici aussi._ Elle l'embrassa alors sur la joue avant de le pousser vers la porte de l'infirmerie lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Il en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard , la bouche et les poches remplie de bonbons que l'infirmière lui avait donné. En le voyant sourire bêtement , le sang de Kyoka ne fit qu'un tour , elle lui envoya une droite le renvoyant directement dans l'infirmerie sonné. Il en ressortit inquiet , il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la musicienne , mais elle n'était plus là. Toute la semaine il essaya de lui parler mais elle le fuit. Déçu , il commença enfin son stage dans la seule agence l'ayant demandé. L'agence du Zodiaque à Tokyo. Une agence dont les 88 membres , dont les costumes sont inspirés des 88 chevaliers du zodiaque sont réparties dans plusieurs pays , et celui qui s'occupe de Tokyo est : le chevalier d'or du taureau , Apis le destructeur doré. Arrivé à l'adresse , il entra . _Euh… sérieusement ?!_ L'entrée était une salle de muscu , surveillé par un grand brun , il était musclé , mais avait une silhouette élancée.

- _Euh , bonjour est ce bien l'agence du Zoidiaque ? Je cherche Apis._ Dit Onyx en engageant la discussion.

- _C'est bien ici . Et Apis est…_ Il recula d'un pas , il grandit , des cornes poussèrent sur sa tête , et sa masse quadrupla sous les yeux éballit d'Onyx. _Juste devant toi , tu es le fils de Chimero ?_

 _-O-oui._

 _-Alors vient avec moi , je vais t'entraîner le môme._

 _-O-ok monsieur._

 _-Madame ._ Rectifia le taureau en cachant son rictus.

- _Q-Que Quoi ?!_

 _-je rigole voyons ._ Éclatant de rire il partit vers une salle assez grande pour 40 personnes.

- _Voici notre salle d'entraînement , je veux voir ce que tu vaux , affronte moi._

Sans répondre , il enleva ses habits , il avait sa tenue de sport en dessous , il se mit en garde attendant l'attaque du colosse qui le regardait les bras croisés. Apis fit mine de tendre le bras vers le lycéen , qui recula avec hâte.

- _De bon réflexe…_

Il s'approcha avec nonchalance , guettant la moindre réaction du bleu. _Il est trop grand , je peux pas atteindre efficacement son menton ,_ _et ces bras protègent son corps. Il est intouchable._

 _-Et voilà tu as perdu._

 _-_ _Hein ?!_

 _-Tu viens de te dire que tes coups ne m'affecterait pas et que ta meilleure chance était un contre n'est ce pas ?_

 _-Euh oui…_

 _-Donc tu aurais perdu , quel est le meilleur endroit pour un contre ?_

 _-La mâchoire._

 _-_ _et tu peux me la frapper efficacement avec notre différence de taille ?_

 _-Non…_

 _-Donc tu aurais perdu._ Onyx frappa le sol du poing.

- _Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire de plus ?! Contre un colosse comme vous ou Shoji , mes coups sont inutiles , qu'est ce que je peux faire ?_

 _-_ _Remets toi en garde , on va vraiment s'affronter cette fois._

Au dernier mot de sa phrase il lança un coup à la tempe de l'adolescent qui le regarda droit dans les yeux avec ceux d'un félin. Il laissa le coup le frôler , passant dans l'intérieur du bras afin de se coller au torse à découvert de son adversaire , il lança trois coups précis , un au foie , un à la rate et le dernier au cœur. Il se baissa pour éviter le crochet du bras restant tout en esquivant le retour du bras valide. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris dura un temps , Onyx semblait surfer sur la vague de coup d'Apis quand d'un seul coup le géant désactiva son alter , rendant son coup légèrement plus rapide et touchant le lycéen , le déséquilibrant et permettant au taureau en réactivant son alter de donner une droite de tout son poids dans la tête du français. Son coup enfonça la tête de son adversaire dans le sol . _J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort._ Il allait enlever son poing quand il sentit une légère douleur dans son majeur : l'adolescent avait planté deux crocs de serpent dans sa main après avoir utilisé ses écailles pour encaisser le coup. _Il m'a piégé ?! Ce gamin… on peut en faire quelque chose._ Sa main ne toucha plus que du vide , du coin de l'oeil il vit une mouche se transformer en poing . Il recula sa tête , mais le poison brouillait ses sens et il perdit l'équilibre. Exactement la même scène se passa mais les deux personnes étaient inversées. Onyx regardait fièrement son adversaire au sol quand le poing du géant explosa sa mâchoire , lui donnant l'impression que ses dents venait d'éclater dans sa bouche comme du maïs soufflé. Il décolla , retombant dos au sol regardant le plafond sans pouvoir bouger. _Un ciel azuré … ça faisait depuis mon année de rugby que je m'en étais pas pris._ _J'ai encore perdu , j'ai encore trop à apprendre . J'ai encore envie de me battre. J'ai encore de l'énergie. J'ai encore mon corps qui m'abandonne..._ Le plafond commença à tourner au dessus de lui , de plus en plus vite tout en se rapprochant , jusqu'à le percuter et ne devenir que du noir.

 **Ça y est , encore un chapitre de fini , je regrette vraiment les petits chapitres du début que j'écrivais en une soirée , je crois que je vais faire ça pour la fic sur noragami… on sait tous que ça durera pas mais bon , j'ai besoin de souffler un peu de entre le bien et le mal , j'ai trop d'idée à mettre en ordre , je pense que ça se voit dans ce chapitre un peu brouillon je trouve . Bon en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu , dans le prochain il y aura du sang , des larmes … (reprends le script) plutôt de la paranoia , du drama et surtout de l'entraînement . Bye^^**


	12. Fin du stage et des jumeaux

**Yo les gens , avant même que je m'en rendent compte on a dépassé les 1000 vues , vous êtes géniaux , j'adore ! une nouvelle comme ça , ça met la patate ! Et surtout Bonne Année !**

 **Neymanga : Tiens , une review courte ? Le monde va s'autodétruire ? J'avoue , j'avoue , j'avoue , il était bien brouillon , alors comment m'expliquer … disons que mon esprit est déjà concentré sur la suite et que j'ai du mal à écrire cette transition , donc j'improvise sur le moment , Bonne Année !**

 **Evilfaul : J'avoue , j'ai totalement été inspiré par Résumé Foireux pour Aizawa. Bien sûr que je connais , ils sont excellents ! Bonne Année !**

Onyx le savait qu'il rêvait . Mais c'était bizarre , d'habitude il ne rêvait jamais en couleur avec ses 5 sens. Mais pourtant là il avait l'impression d'y être. _Je vais avoir des visions dès que je vais me faire défoncer ?!_ Il était au milieu de personne qu'il ne connaissait pas , elles étaient toutes agenouillés devant un objet enrubanné planté dans le sol. Le décor changea , il sentit qu'il était subitement devenue plus grand , dans ses bras dormait un bébé dont les mains agrippait sa chemise , il entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

- _Chéri je suis rentrée._ L'appela une femme dont le visage était caché par la lumière du soleil.

La pièce changea , il courait à travers une forêt en flamme , portant dans ses bras Kyoka évanouie , à ses côtés Yuga portait Tooru . Sa vision se brouillait et du sang masquait son œil gauche , il se retourna voyant deux adultes le poursuivre , il lui semblait les avoir déjà vue , mais où ? Mue par son instinct il lança Kyoka dans un buisson , des flammes le recouvrirent , il sentit sa peau et ses vêtements fondre et recouvrirent ses os , ses écailles formaient une couche de verre sur ses os mis à nue , il regarda dans les yeux son meurtrier , un homme brun au visage partiellement brûlé , qui n'eus qu'à touché son front pour qu'il s'effrite . _Encore dans mon rêve ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Je me vois vivre vieux o_ _u_ _mourir jeune ? Est ce tout mes futurs ?_ Ces pensées , qui ne lui prient qu'une demi-seconde suffirent à masquer ce qui se passaient , il remarqua qu'il avait le goût du sang dans la bouche , à ses pieds gisaient Bakugo sans son bras droit , autour , tout les élèves de la classe 1-A soit gisaient au sol , soit le regardaient horrifié couverts de blessures. Cette vision le réveilla brusquement . Devant lui , l'esprit du loup le regardait.

- _Tu penses que ce ne sont que des chimères que tu vois ? C'est ton destin , tu veux devenir un héros ? Tu auras besoin de nous pour vaincre tes ennemis qui seront de plus en plus puissant._

 _-Renoncé à mon humanité pour des pouvoirs ? Si j'accepte je serait un criminel !_ Le loup rapprocha sa gueule de son oreille.

- _Tu l'as vue , si tu ne fais pas appel à nous ta petite amie mourra._ Onyx attrapa sa gueule de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus l'ouvrir , plantant son regard dans celui du loup.

 _-De 1 ce n'est pas ma petite amie , et de 2 si vous touché à un seul de ces cheveux je vous butent._ L'esprit secoua sa tête pour se dégager , nullement impressionné.

 _-Comme tu voudras , je t'aurais prévenu , les autres seront moins diplomates tu le sais bien._

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas , vous êtes scellés._ Le loup poussa un hurlement qu'Onyx décrypta comme un rire.

- _Alors pourquoi je suis là à te parler ?_ Onyx se figea. _Tu viens seulement de comprendre ? Moi qui pensais que tu étais intelligent. Et oui , le coup de ce bourrin à endommager le sceau nous retenant , bientôt , très bientôt nous serons libre._

 _-Pourquoi me prévenir ? Je pourrais faire réparer le sceau._ Le loup regarda la lune par la fenêtre.

- _Car j'aimerais vivre en harmonie avec notre hôte pour une fois , sauvé des gens au lieu de les tués pour une fois , les dieux de l'alligator et du chat mon racontés comme tu te démenais pour devenir un vrai héros comme ton père._

 _-Tu pourrais pas ne rester que toi ?_

 _-Tu le sais bien , si l'un de nous 5 les principaux fléaux sort , nous sortons tous. D'ailleurs mon temps est écoulé , adieu._ Il disparut en un écran de fumée.

- _Adieu mon ami._ Il ferma les yeux un instant , apeuré du retour de ses démons , et quand il les rouvrit , Apis le regardait .

- _Enfin tu reviens à toi , t'es resté un conscient une nuit entière._ Il attrapa l'adolescent par le bras et le força à se lever.

- _Dépêches toi , je vais te montrer une vidéo de tes défauts pendant que tu mangeras._ Il le souleva d'un seul bras et l'emporta , Les pieds d'Onyx battaient inutilement le vide. _J'ai l'impression d'être un bambin._ Il le posa devant un grand écran avec un plateau de sushi sur la table , il se jeta sur la nourriture pendant que le héros lança la vidéo.

- _Voici ton combat contre Shoji. Honnêtement , dans ce combat on voit tes qualités et tes défauts : tu es rapide , agile , technique et stratégique , et ton alter renforce ces points , mais il te manque un éléments importants : la puissance . On le voit très bien , tes coups n'ont aucun effet sur lui ou sur moi. Juste en regardant tes muscles je dirais que tu les as entraînés de manières à avoir un maximum de fibres lentes , tu es donc endurant , mais tu perds en puissances de ce fait. Donc tu auras 4 heures de musculation par jour , et le reste du temps tu m'affronteras pour utiliser ton alter de manière à me blesser._

Et c'est ainsi que commença pour Onyx une routine mais surtout une semaine infernale , après la musculation chaque fibre de son corps criait de douleur et juste après il affrontait un héros au capacités largement supérieur aux siennes. Il avait utiliser toutes sortes de techniques , invoquer une queue de scorpion géante , transformer ses poings en sabots , atterrir sur son adversaire en hippopotame. Rien ne marchait , c'était le dernier jour et il n'avait pas réussi à sérieusement le blesser , voir même lui faire un coup le faisant souffrir. Il glissait entre les uppercuts et les crochets , martelant son ventre de ses poings recouverts d'écailles quand le taureau chargea , le faisant reculer et l'entraînant contre le mur , il se transforma en mouche pour éviter d'être écrasé. _Retour à la case départ , j'ai l'impression de tout le temps fuir. Il est vraiment fort comme un taureau… Mais bien sûr !_ Il chargea , tête baissé , il avait remarqué que le chevalier d'or à cause de sa taille avait du mal avec les uppercuts , ils étaient assez lents et le laissaient sans défense. Il cherchait ainsi à l'obliger à lancer ce coup. Lorsque le titan le lança , il se déporta entièrement sur sa jambe droite , laissant le coup le frôler , utilisant toute la puissance de sa jambe il se propulsa , visant le menton avec sa droite , il utilisa toute son énergie pour faire une nouvelle transformation dans son bras droit. Il sentit ses muscles gonfler , gardant l'image d'un taureau dans sa tête , il espérait que ce coup marcherait. Lorsque son poing frappa le menton du géant il sentit les fibres musculaires de son bras se déchirer. Criant de douleur il s'écroula sur ses genoux , son bras pendant sur son flanc.

- _Bien joué p'tit. T'as réussi à augmenter ta puissance , tu n'auras plus qu'à maîtriser cette transformation et t'auras appris tout ce qui te fallait._ Il l'aida à se relever , en changeant de transformation la douleur avait disparue.

- _Mais j'ai toujours as réussi à te battre…_

 _-Hahaha , c'était ton but ? J'ai déjà affronté All Might en bras de fer et le combat a durer 2 minutes avant qu'il me batte. Tu pensais vraiment que tes coups de mouches allait m'avoir ?_ Il donna une grande claque dans le dos de l'adolescent , le faisant tomber mais il rattrapa son T-shirt , le portant ainsi jusqu'à la porte.

- _Pour être franc je suis impressionné , ton père était moins bon que toi , il avait ton niveau au milieu de sa 2ème année à U-A. C'est pour moi un niveau de héros pro débutant , et pourtant dans ta classe certains ont un niveau encore supérieure au tiens… votre génération est intéressante._

 _-Vous étiez aussi à U-A ?_

 _-Bien sûr , les douze chevalier d'or sont allés dans cette école , même si c'était dans des années différentes . Le plus puissant était d'ailleurs dans la classe de ton père , Endeavor et Toshi . C'était mes kouhais mais ils étaient bien plus fort que moi. Ces 4 là en ont fait baver à Gran Torino et les autres…_

 _-Gran Torino ? Mais c'est chez lui qu'est Midoriya._

 _-Le vert qui s'explose les doigts en combattant ?_ Onyx hoche la tête en guise d'approbation . _Il à donc titiller l'intérêt du vieux…_ Il ébouriffe les cheveux de l'adolescent. _Je pensais que vous n'étiez que 3 grands , mais il semblerait que encore une fois i grands empereurs à U-A ,_ _si tu veux devenir numéro 1 il faudra que tu fasses gaffe à ce p'tit gars , autant qu'aux deux finalistes._ Onyx le regarda d'un air extrêmement sérieux.

- _Je sais déjà que Deku est une personne à craindre , à vrai dire …_ Il détourne le regard , comme répugner par cette déclaration. _Il sera sûrement le prochain symbole de la paix , à moins d'être aveugle on voit bien que sa puissance est proche de celle d'All Might , et il est assez têtu pour réussir à la maîtriser sans se blesser … Et s'il réussit… s'il réussit … j-je …il deviendra imbattable…_

- _Ton père t'a déjà parler d'Endeavor ?_

 _-Oui…_

 _-Il le considère comment ?_

 _-Il le respecte énormément… Mais…_

 _-Mais ?_

 _-Mais Midoriya m'a parlé du passé de Shoto , ce mec est un enfoiré , comment mon père peut respecter un mec comme ça ?!_

 _-Car il n'a jamais abandonné son but même quand un obstacle lui semblant infranchissable c'est dressé devant lui._ Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Onyx , Apis lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas baisser les bras à cause du potentiel de son ami. _Contrairement à ton père qui c'est réfugié en Europe pour s'enfuir de l'ombre d'All Might._

 _-Je t'interdit de sous-entendre que mon père est un trouillard._ Onyx le regarda , son regard avait muté en celui d'un prédateur. Devant ce regard , dont un œil mélangeais l'œil de l'adolescent avec celui d'un chat , l'autre était son regard mélangés à celui d'un loup , Le colosse recula . Développant son alter jusqu'à sa limite , il mesurait le double de la taille de l'adolescent , pourtant il sentait un danger oppressant venant du français. _J-j'ai peur ? À l'instant j'ai sentis qu'il aurait pu me tuer._

 _-Écoute , je n'insultais pas ton père , il m'as dit lui même que s'il respectait autant Endeavor c'était car il était le seul des 4 empereurs à affronter All Might pour être Numéro 1 , ton père et notre chef ont abandonnés et sont partis en Europe et en Afrique eux._ Il annula son alter , montrant qu'il ne voulait pas se battre. Il regarda l'adolescent dans les yeux , les pupilles d'animaux étaient partis , laissant un regard totalement humain.

- _Désolé , je me suis emporté…_ Il partit laissant en plan l'adulte pantois. Avant de sortir il se retourna et s'inclina. _Merci pour tout Apis , j'espère qu'on pourra faire équipe quand je serais diplômé._

Sur ses mots il partit , ne voyant pas le sourire de son mentor.

- _Sérieux je suis en retard !_ Il courrait dans les couloirs , il était totalement décoiffé , il avait enfilé à la hâte son uniforme . Il entra dans la salle et vit tout les autres déjà arrivé. Il explosa de rire devant la coiffure de Bakugo. Ce qui lui valu d'esquiver une explosion avant même d'être réveillé complètement.

-Hahaha c _'est quoi cette coupe Bakugo ?_ Le nargua le châtain

 _-Tu ne peux pas vraiment parler imbéciles !_ Cria le blond

- _Gné ? Quelqu'un à un miroir ?_ Momo lui créa un miroir de poche se retenant de rire . _C'est quoi çaaaaaa !_ Vous voyez la coiffure de Yugi Muto ? Prenez la même , avec un seule couleur de cheveux et avec le double de piques qui partent n'importe comment. _Quelqu'un peut m'aider ?_

 **FATAL ERROR : Vous venez de signez votre arrêt de mort , votre cerceuil sur place ou à emporter ?**

Les 6 filles le firent s'asseoir sur une chaise , et pendant 5 minutes il les vit utiliser toute sortes d'instruments de coiffure sur ses cheveux , d'un seul coup elles reculèrent toutes contente. Kyoka sûrement la plus confiante dans sa capacité à survivre s'approcha avec un miroir. L'espace de 2 secondes , Onyx vit son âme s'élever vers le paradis avant que la musicienne l'attrape et la rentre de force dans son corps. Il entendait vaguement Ochako et mina s'expliquer : « _tu te souviens quand t'as dit que t'adorais Masque de mort de Saint Seiya , et bien on a voulue te faire sa coupe. »_ Une très noble intention , sauf qu'il y avait eu un raté , enfin un . Ce trompez et coupez trop court c'est pas trop grave teindre ses cheveux en bleu aurait été une bonne idée , sauf que Mina avait vue que au départ ce chevalier démoniaque avait les cheveux blancs/blonds , sans compter les cheveux indomptables du français , qui privée du poids de leurs longueurs partaient n'importe comment . Vous l'avez compris , elles l'avaient transformés en un second Katsuki Bakugo. Qui énervé que l'ont pique sa coiffure naturel , détruit son gel grâce à la simple force de son système capillaire et reprit son apparence habituel avant de se planter devant le français . Cette vision de deux Bakugo fit énormément rougir Ochako , qui se sentit étrange attiré par cette vision . Heureusement pour elle le cours commença , la souvent du regard de ces camarades. Ils suivirent tous All Might dans une ville abandonnée d'entraînements. Il partagèrent tous leurs semaines de stages , Onyx fût impressionnés par Shoto , Lida et Midoriya qui avaient tenue tête au tueur de héros , et par Tsuyu qui avait attrapé un bandit. Mais surtout gêné par la présence d'Ochako qui se collait quasiment à lui , il recevait des regards meurtriers de Bakugo , sûrement à cause de sa coiffure . Il savait que cette journée allait être longue , très longue.

 **Voilà un chapitre un peu détente , je sais pas si la fin vous as plu , mais personnellement j'étais mort à l'idée de voir Onyx en jumeaux de Bakugo donc j'y ais mit , d'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous posez une question : j'ai beaucoup d'idée farfelues avec Onyx , vous les vous qued je fasses une fic composés de OS de MHA mais avec Onyx ? Ça me permettrait de vous partagez toutes mes conneries . Bonne année !**


	13. Des question et un invité surprise

**Entrez Mesdames et Messieurs venez voir , régalez vos yeux , espérez certains disent que ce sont des extraterrestres certains disent que ce sont des étrangers certains disent qu'ils ne sont pas de ce monde qu'ils pourraient ne pas être conformes à nos manières soit ils nous soutiennent soit ils nous attaquent venez , venez tous Bienvenue dans (le freakshoooooowww) My hero academia !**

 **voilà j'avais pas d'idée pour le début donc une traduction de skillet ma semblé être une bonne idée.**

 **NoxShiningAbyssal : Oui , j'ai écrit assez vite car : c'est les vacances. Le stage était là que pour faire prendre conscience à Onyx qu'il manquait de puissance (et faire entrer le Zodiac dans l'histoire). Les vieux démons reprennent du service , amicaux ou meurtriers vous verrez.**

 **Euuuhhh Onyx ? « pas encore,pas encore , pas encore , pas encore... » Ok il a bugué merci comment je vais faire moi ? Roooohhh.**

 **J'avais déjà imaginé la scène quand t'as mit ta review , il me semblait important que ce con se rendent compte qu'il a plusieurs amis sur qui compté. Alors la rivale arrivera avant 2019 , plutôt il y a plusieurs arcs avant son apparition afin de bien foutre la merde quand tout se restructure tousse.**

 **J'ai déjà fait cette expérience , c'est pas conseillé. C'est qui Jackal ?(fuit devant son manque de culture en criant : « vous ne m'instruirez pas ! ») Bonne année , merci et j'aime bien les review pavé perso.**

 **Teyola : Tes yeux sont toujours vivant après avoir tout lu ? Je t'accompagne en m'endormant à 3h ça passe ?**

 **Merci , ça fait plaisir … tiens de nouveau Valérien ?**

 **Oui , j'espère que l'évolution te plaira , le Todomomo sera un peu plus présent à partir d'une certaine scène. Parce qu'honnêtement c'est dur de mettre du Todomomo dans cette partie du manga.**

 **Bye bye (Eddy Mitchell again) Bonne année ! (encore et toujours).**

 **Evilfaul : Ok il y aura des OS c'est décidé. Mais si c'est possible avec la carte kiTA GUEULE ! désolé vieux réflexe. Acceptera-t-il de croquer le fruit défendu comme Eve ?**

 _-Ok , maintenant vous allez faire la course pour me trouvez dans cette ville abandonnée. Donc voici les groupes le premier sera formés de : Midoriya , Ojiro , Lida , Ashido , et Sero._ Toute la classe donnait son petit commentaire , disant que c'était le groupe des plus agiles et que Deku serait bon dernier.

- _Hum si je devais choisir je dirais que Midoriya a un certain désavantage._ Commenta Momo

- _Franchement sa juste valeur n'a pas encore pu être évaluée._ Renchérit Kyoka.

- _A chaque fois qu'il tente quelque chose il reçoit de graves blessures._ Finit Creaty.

- _Imaginez s'il ne se blessait pas avec la puissance qu'il a , on aurait un second All Might._ Rétorqua Onyx.

- _Onyx , aurais tu peur de Midoriya ?_ Lui demanda Kyoka.

- _Je comprends juste pourquoi Bakugo se méfie de lui. S'il maîtrise son alter avec son jugement et sa capacité à faire des plans , il sera un meilleur héros qu'All Might. Mais bon il faudra un moment avant que…_ Il resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il voyait sur l'écran , Izuku se déplaçait vif comme l'éclair , sautant de tuyaux en tuyaux. _N-non , pas si tôt , ne deviens pas trop fort … laisse moi espérer Midoriya , je ne veux pas poursuivre un but impossible , mais je ne veux pas renoncer._ Il serre les poings en regardant Midoriya avancé.

- _On dirait les mouvements de …_ La personne disant ces mots se tue devant l'expression meurtrière du blond.

- _Il a recommencé , le salaud , en une semaine il a encore progressé._ Si une personne regardait ces deux là , il aurait difficilement vu qui est le vrai Bakugo , tellement leur expression et leur gestuelle était identique , les poings serrés , les dents grinçant , ils affichaient un regard de colère et de détermination devant l'étoile dansant devant eux.

A ce moment très beau où si le narrateur savait dessiner il aurait fait une superbe image miroir , le vert décida de glissé , lui faisant perdre la course et toute sa crédibilité devant ces deux rivaux se sentant idiots de poursuivre ce boulet.

Au final Sero fut le vainqueur , ce fût alors au tour du groupe d'après composés de : Tooru , Tsuyu , Kyoka , Uraraka , Momo et Onyx de commencer . Le groupe de fille discuta 2 secondes avant de regarder sadiquement le français. Quand All Might lança le départ elles coururent l'enlacer , le faisant rougir et l'étourdissant , elles profitèrent de sa chute pour s'élancer. Le temps qu'Onyx retrouvent ces esprits elles avaient parcourut la moitié du chemin. Comprenant qu'il c'est fait piéger il se transforma en taon , dépassant les 100 km/h de vol il arriva en un éclair devant All Might remportant l'épreuve devant l'air sidérer de ces camarades. Il afficha un sourire triomphant devant les filles , en faisant un signe sacrilège que ces japonaises ne pouvaient comprendre : le signe de JUL , malheureusement pour lui Kyoka , en tant que musicienne connaissait ce chanteur et n'appréciant pas elle le frappa le faisant atterrir sur la place des spectateurs.

- _Imbécile ne crâne pas devant des filles !_ Renchérit Mina en lui donnant un léger coup de pied.

- _Crève !_ L'acheva Katsuki avec un vrai coup de pied.

Bakugo fut d'ailleurs le vainqueur suivant en réussissant à esquiver la glace de Todoroki grâce à ces explosions. Le vainqueur suivant fut Tokoyami grâce à son inséparable Dark Shadow.

- _T'as été moins colérique que d'habitude Bakugo mon garçon._ Le félicita All Might en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- _Euhh , je suis pas Bakugo en fait…_ Le Héros le dévisagea.

- _Onyx ? Mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?_ Et un égo de détruit un.

- _Les filles sont démoniaques._ Le symbole de la paix retapa sur son épaule , levant le pouce en signe d'encouragements. _Ok donc il faut vraiment que je me débarrasse de cette coiffure._

Ils se changèrent en débattant sur la nécessité du déplacement quand Mineta montra un trou dans le mur.

- _Regardez ce trou ! Probablement le chef d'oeuvre de nos senpais!Et vous savez ce qui est de l'autre côté ? Le vestiaire des filles !_ Pendant que Lida engueulait le nain Onyx eut une idée. _Si je me transforme en insecte et passe par ce trou personne ne me verra , si ? Non ne pense pas à ça , combat ton instinct , tu n'es pas une bête sauvage._ Pendant que l'adolescent luttait contre ses hormones Mineta essaya de regarder dans le trou en beuglant . Un écouteur en sortit et lui envoya une décharge de son dans l'oeil. _Tiens c'est la seule fille qu'il n'a pas dit qui le punis donc Kyoka n'est pas au goût de mineta ?_ C'est sûr ces belles actions que les élèves retournèrent en cours , Midoriya les quitta prétextant devoir aller chez le directeur sous le regard compatissant de Present Mic. _Il a fait une connerie ? Nan c'est Midoriya , il y a forcément autre chose…_ Son esprit vagabonda pendant une partie du cours de Français avant qu'il ne se décide à participer , rivalisant avec Yaoyorozu pour avoir la meilleure explication devant un professeur satisfait que pour une fois des élèves participent à son cours. _Bah tiens , si j'avais su que Bakugo participerait…_ son regard tomba sur un élève blond dormant au fond de la classe. _Deux Bakugo ! C'est pas une bonne idée !_

Midoriya retourna en classe en même temps qu'Aizawa , le prof regardait sa classe d'un air totalement neutre avant de dire d'un ton posé.

- _Voyons voir… Bien , les vacances d'été approchent à grand pas. Mais bien sûr ce n'est pas une raison pour vous relaxer pendant 30 jours._ La classe murmura un _Impossible._ Eraser head reprit d'un air faussement blasé. _Nous irons dans un chalet en forêt pour les vacances d'été._ Toute la classe explosa de joie. Les commentaires filaient d'un élève à l'autre , avant que le prof ne déclare. _Toutefois , si l'un d'entre vous échoue aux examens , alors vous serez coincé à l'école dans l'enfer des rattrapages._ Cette remarque aurait pu refroidir la classe si Kirishima n'avait pas crié.

- _Faisons tous de notre mieux !_

La journée passa , les cours se suivaient et se ressemblait mais le mystère Midoriya hantait de plus en plus l'esprit d'Onyx , un jour sans cours il se décida d'aller frapper chez le vert. La personne qui lui ouvrit fut une dame de taille assez petite.

- _Bonjour est-ce que Midoriya est là , je suis un de ces camarades de classes._

 _-Bien sûr entre Baku… nan , tu n'es pas Bakugo , ton nom ?_

 _-Onyx Lycanthe._ Un frisson de peur parcouru la mère de l'apprenti héros , elle referma vite la porte .

Quelques instants plus tard Midoriya lui ouvrit et le fit entrer dans sa chambre.

- _Salut , désolé pour ma mère , quand elle a vue ton interview elle pleurait comme si t'étais son fils._

 _-_ _Nan , t'en fais pas , elle m'a confondue avec Bakugo au début._ Dit le blond pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- _T'as beau te coiffé avec cette couleur on vous confonds._

 _-D'ailleurs t'as vue comme Ochako me regarde depuis que j'ai cette coiffure ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle est amoureuse de Bakugo._

 _-Eux ensemble ? Dit pas de bêtises._

 _-Mais si je te jure , de plus , je rois qu'il n'est pas indifférent à Miss Gravity._

 _-Mais bien sûr et toi t'es amoureux de Kyoka._

 **Magnifique tir de Midoriya ! Il a atteint le cœur de la cible ! Magnifique performance !**

Voyant que le français ne répondait rien il insista.

- _Nan t'es quand même pas…_

 _-Je sais pas… Et puis si je suis amoureux de Kyoka t'es amoureux de Tsuyu ?_

 **C-Cross counter ! Le Boxeur Onyx à déjoué l'attaque du vert pour l'envoyer au tapis ! Quel combat incroyable !**

 _-On parlait pas de Kacchan et Uraraka au départ ?_

 _-Ne fuit pas le sujet , t'as le béguin pour Tsuyu ?_

 _-Joker._

 _-Ok mais tu réponds à cette question. Quel est le lien entre toi et All Might._

Izuku le regarde pendant quelques instants avant de répondre.

- _Je suis amoureux de Tsuyu._

 _-Tricheur !_

 _-J'ai répondu à l'une de tes questions._

 _-… Attends t'as dit quoi._

 _-Rien du tout._ Éclata de rire le vert.

- _Salauds !_ Le blond lui donne une légère tape sur l'épaule.

- _Plus sérieusement._ Izuku arbore un air sérieux. _C'est quoi toutes ces cernes Onyx ?_

 _-_ _Je révise trop c'est tout._

 _-Onyx…_ Il prend son portable. _Si tu me dit pas tout j'appelle Kyoka pour lui parler de tes sentiments._

 _-Kof kof salaud kof kof. Bon ok , je fais des insomnies dernièrement._

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Il approche son doigt de la touche appeler.

- _Attends j'allais le dire ! Eh bien :_

 _ **Flashback d'hier soir**_

Onyx se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Une vive douleur oppressait sa poitrine , il ouvrit les yeux et vit une griffe appuyé sur son torse. Griffe appartenant au plus dangereux des animaux : le tigre. La toute première transformation du blond et sa plus puissante , il ne se l'avouerait jamais mais cet instant où il était en tigre était celui où il c'était sentit le plus libre possible et la bête sauvage le savait.

- _Alors , on ne dit pas bonjour à son plus vieil ami ?_ Il affichait un sourire carnassier , s'amusant de la douleur de sa proie en enfonçant un peu plus sa griffe.

- _Tu n'es pas et n'as jamais été mon ami._ Il recouvrit son corps d'écailles pour se protéger.

- _Tu ne penses quand même pas pouvoir ME battre avec une transformation aussi minable ?_ Il rapprocha sa gueule du cou à découvert de l'adolescent.

- _Alors que tu es restreint par le sceau ? Oui._ Il soutient le regard du fauve sachant que la moindre trace de peur signifiera une défaite.

- _Tu as aiguisés tes crocs à ce que je vois , je dirais ceux d'un serpent , mon subordonné._

 _-Te l'as joue pas à la Shere Khan , je sais que tu ne mords pas plus que Rox dans cet état._ Il se força à coller un sourire confiant sur son visage.

- _Je ne veux pas te mordre , tu m'intéresses , tu as le potentiel pour qu'on fasse de grande chose ensemble._

 _-_ _Quoi ? Éradiqué l'humanité ?_ Une goutte de sueur coula dans son dos.

- _Tu fais des rêves bizarres en ce moment non ?_ Onyx tressaillit.

- _O-oui._

 _-Tu veux savoir ce qu_ _e_ _c'est ?_ _Le loup à des affinités avec la lune qui lui donne des visions , ces rêves sont tes futurs , et si tu ne nous libèrent pas très bientôt tu vas mourir et les gens au quels tu tiens aussi._ Il serre les poings tandis que le tigre murmurait ces derniers mots dans le creux de son oreille. Une foule d'images passa dans son esprit , tantôt il se voyait mourir , tantôt il voyait ses amis mourir devant ces yeux . Tantôt il se voyait les attaquants mais pas toujours en bête sauvage , et c'est ces visions de lui humain frappant ses amis qui lui firent le plus mal au coeur. Gekigami recula , le laissant reprendre son souffle tandis qu'il voyait une lueur se briser dans le regard du français. _Réfléchis._ Il disparut dans l'obscurité comme s'il n'était jamais venue. Pourtant Onyx le sentait , il avait dit la vérité , ces visions étaient réelle et le hantait , il ne réussit pas à s'endormir , dès qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait l'un de ces amis mourir sous ses coups ou l'une de ses morts.

 **Fin du flashback.**

- _Voilà tu sais tout._ Il avait reculer , cachant ses yeux dans l'ombre de ses cheveux.

- _Onyx , arrête de tout garder pour toi , partage tes peines , nous sommes tes amis._ Il lui donne une légère tape sur l'épaule.

- _Alors arrête de marmonner dans ta barbe quand tu réfléchis ._ Rétorqua le blond avec un sourire espiègle.

- _Quand t'auras changé de coupe !_ Il explose de rire devant la grimace du français. _Si tu veux ma mère te le feras._

 _-Merci , Deku , alors ..._ Ses yeux deviennent ceux d'un chat et ces canines dépassent comme un vampire tandis qu'il prends un air menaçant. _Quel est le lien entre toi et All Might ?_

 _-Q-quel lien ?_

 _-Midoriya , arrête , il ne te regarde pas comme il nous regarde , il te regarde comme un père._

 _-Mais ce n'est pas mon père._ Ses épaules se détendent. _Shoto pensait la même chose._

 _-En parlant de lui je sais pas trop quoi pensé de lui._

 _-T'es plus sûr Kyoka ?_ Bam ! Il l'avait pas vu venir cette droite.

- _Je suis sérieux ._ De la fumée sortait de son poing.

- _Tu ne l'apprécie pas ?_ Le vert avait une pointe de déception dans la voix.

 _-Il est enfermé sur lui même , il à des problèmes ?_

 _-Il est comme toi , son enfance fut difficile ._

 _-Raconte._ Le fan d'All Might secoua la tête gêné.

- _Je peux pas sans lui demander._ Un appel plus tard et le vert lui expliqua le passé du bicolore.

- _Merde . Je sais pourquoi j'avais un problème avec lui , il est comme moi. Il ne sait pas réagir avec les autres fautes d'expérience._ Il regardait tristement ses pieds.

- _Mais il essaye de s'ouvrir donc ne le brusque pas et laisse les choses suivre leurs cours ok ?_ Fini-t-il dans un sourire.

- _T'es pas cool…_

 _-Hein ?_

 _-Comment veux tu que je veuille devenir meilleur que toi si t'es si adorable et gentil avec tout le monde ?_

 _-M-mais t'es déjà meilleur que moi._ Bredouilla le vert en gesticulant.

 _-Midoriya. Joue pas au con avec moi , dès que tu maîtriseras ton alter à 100 % tu surpasseras All Might._

 _-M-mais pas du …_ Le français plaqua ses épaules contre le mur.

- _Dans 3 ans tu seras le nouveau numéro 1 , Bakugo , Shoto et moi on y pourra rien._ Un éclair de lucidité passe dans les yeux d'Izuku.

- _Onyx , aurais tu peur de moi ? Non , tu n'as plus confiance en toi ? Tu as dit que tu t'étais fait exploser pendant toute ta semaine de stage , aurais tu une vision négative de tes capacités ?_

Le blond ne réponds rien abasourdis par l'assurance du vert.

- _Pourquoi crois-tu que Bakugo se dispute autant avec toi qu'avec Kirishima ? C'est parce qu'ils vous considèrent comme ces égaux !_ Onyx détourne le regard , comprenant que Deku à raison. Il se lève , transformant son bras en muscle de taureau.

- _Un bras de fer ça te dit ?_ Ils s'affrontèrent sur tout un tas de jeux , la journée se fini sur un 15 partout , les laissant tout les deux sur leurs faims. Et Onyx prit le chemin du retour.

- _Fait chier , j'arrive plus à gagner…_ _Putain !_ Il frappe une bouteille vide du pied. _Pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire tout ces efforts ? Pour des gens qui me haïssent ? J'en ai marre._ Il regarde son bras écailleux. _J'aurais préféré ne jamais t'avoir !_ Il frappe le mur d'un bâtiments. Une fois. Deux fois.

Il le frappe sans relâche de ses deux poings reptiliens . Sa colère épuisé il s'affaisse contre son défouloir , les larmes aux yeux. _Qu'est ce que j'ai choisis dans ma vie ? Rien ! On m'a poussé et forcé sur cette voie. Et maintenant que je suis dessus on me renie._ Il revois les journalistes. _Allez crever ! J'en peux plus !_ Il entends toute les menaces et les reproches qu'on lui à fait. _Ma tête va exploser ! Taisez Vous !_ _J'ai rien fait !_ Il se leva , fuyant ces visages et ces voix il courut de toutes ses forces. Les voix semblaient être distancer avant de revenir encore plus forte , jusqu'à l'encercler , les mains sur ses oreilles il continua de courir sans regarder où il allait. Leurs voix grouillaient comme des doigts sur sa peau, il avançait de plus en plus lentement retenue par son passé. _Que quelqu'un m'aide… Je vais sombrer._ Une lumière apparut devant ses yeux. Il vit , seul dans la rue une petite fille en haillons regardant s'éteindre la flamme d'une allumette. Il la vie frissonner devant la nuit tombante. Cette vision chassa ses voix , se souvenant pourquoi il voulait devenir un héros , pour que tout les gens honnêtement puissent dormir tranquillement au chaud . Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la gamine. Elle le regarda murmurant un merci , il s'assit devant elle , sans rien dire il essaya de la faire sourire en se transformant en toutes sorte d'animaux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une heure , quand à la fin d'un fou rire il lui demanda pourquoi elle était seule ici.

- _J'attends ma maman._

 _-Et ton papa ?_ Elle baissa les yeux.

- _Il est partis à ma naissance…_

 _-Tu l'attends depuis combien de temps ?_ Il essayait désespérant de ne pas la faire déprimer.

- _Depuis 5 jours…_ Il écarquilla les yeux , son cerveau carbura à 200 à l'heure.

Il prit une planche en bois , il utilisa ses serres d'aigles pour écrire dessus « votre fille est à U-A ». Il sécréta de la toile d'araignée pour l'attacher au poteaux.

- _Viens avec moi , tu retrouveras ta maman._ Il lui tendit sa main qu'elle prit en souriant. Il l'emmena au lycée avec lui. Il savait que c'était contre le règlement , mais il préférait briser les règles que son âme. Le directeur les accueilli avec un sourire , il versa un thé à la petite et fit signe à Onyx d'aller dormir. Il s'écroula dans son lit , dormant comme une 'il se réveilla il lut un mot sur sa porte « _L_ _a petite à été placé dans un orphelinat affilié à U.A , on a retrouvé sa mère , elle est morte d'épuisement , tu lui as sauvés la vie , futur héros_. » Il reposa le papier , revoyant le sourire de la petite . _Pourquoi une personne aussi adorable à perdu ses deux parents ? Je dois donner le sourire à ces personnes , plus que les protéger c'est ça un héros._ Comme pour marquer sa résolution , il prit une paire de ciseaux et se coupa les cheveux. Il concentra son alter pour revêtir son crâne de cheveux grâce à une transformation partielle en mammouth , retrouvant sa couleur d'origine. Il avait maintenant une coupe plus naturelle pour lui , ses cheveux partaient en mèche d'un style en bataille ordonnée , et l'un d'elle retombait d'un air négligée devant son œil droit , il la laissa pensant être un peut plus classe comme ça. Il arriva donc encore une fois en retard au premier cours. Il arriva devant une classe prête à tous pour réussir les examens d'une semaine. _Heureusement que j'ai commencé à réviser y a moment , j'ai plus l'habitude des gros contrôle moi._ Il remarqua d'ailleurs que Yaoyorozu , l'élève modèle est la plus anxieuse , surveillé du coin de l'oeil par un Todoroki étonné. Les cours furent tellement morne qu'il rattrapa ces heures de sommeil de retard pendant celui de français , agaçant Present Mic qui n'avait plus que Midoriya et Momo pour répondre à ces questions. Il se réveilla pour manger avec le vert , Ochako , Iida , Tsuyu , Tooru et Todoroki. Ils étaient entrain de se questionner tranquillement sur la nature des examens et Midoriya leurs disaient son ressentis quand BAM ! Il se prit un coup de coude dans l'arrière de la tête.

- _Ahhh mince , ta tête est tellement grosse que j'ai fini par la percuter._ Expliqua Monoma d'un air méprisant. Ni une , ni deux , le sang d'Onyx ne fit qu'un tour , il se leva , empoignant le blond par le col.

- _T'as frappé la mauvaise personne enfoiré !_

 _-Tiens , tu n'as plus la coupe de l'autre pétard ? Je pensais que tu avais pris cet abruti comme modèle après ta triste défaite._ Ricana le classe B.

- _Denki , tu peut ?_ Sans autre explication l'électrique lança une lègère décharge sur Monoma , ce qui fit partir ses cheveux blonds en bataille. _Sachant que tu as perdu contre lui_ _ **Dès la deuxième épreuve**_ _je pensais que tu devais aussi adopter sa coupe._ Répliqua d'un air retors le français.

Le blond frôla le bras de Midoriya , concentrant cet alter dans son bras prêt à frapper le châtain qui le bloqua et susurra dans son oreille la frôlant de ses crocs de serpents.

- _Stupide souris sans cervelles , tu sues ce sang de satanés cerfs qui se reposent sur leurs égos . Soit moins stupides et souviens toi , tes efforts sont sans intérêt avec cet alter qui copie seulement ceux d'un adversaire sur-entraînés._ Il le lâcha et se rassit. Le blond était repartis dans son speech sur la dangerosité de la classe A quand sa camarade rouquine l'assomma en attrapant son plateau elle s'excusa pour lui et leur expliqua que l'épreuve pratique consistait en un combat contre des robots , soulageant tout le monde. Elle repartis , portant par le t-shirt un Monoma ronchonnant. Ils rentrèrent annoncé ça à toutes la classe soulageant Mina et Kaminari , ce qui énerva Bakugo qui piqua une vraie crise contre Midoriya.

- _Je vais t'anéantir , te laisser dans la poussière avec le fossé qui nous sépare. Et je te buterais._ Finit-il en pointant le vert du doigt . Avant de regarder le bicolore et le châtain d'un regard mauvais.

- _Todoroki , Onyx , pareil pour vous , connards !_ Il partit laissant ses rivaux/victimes en plan. _Il nous as tous battus au moins une fois mais n'en ais pas satisfaits… je le comprends , une demi victoire est semblable à une défaite , Bakugo , tu as peur de perdre._ La semaine avant les examens passèrent vite pour tout le monde . Onyx voulut aider Momo à faire réviser les cancres , mais se ravisa , elle avait besoin de prendre confiance en elle. Il passa donc ses révisions dans sa chambre , devenant sûrement champion du monde de basket poubelle , sans qu'aucune bête ne vienne perturber son sommeil.

Enfin l'examen écrit arriva , c'était un ramassis de questions sur toutes les matières , il fini assez vite , juste derrière Yaoyoruzu et Iida qui eux relurent leurs questions. Il sortit de la classe confiant , il s'assit contre un mur attendant l'examen pratique , les yeux fermés il concentrait chaque parcelle d'énergie dans son corps pour être prêt à tout utiliser le moment venue. Il entendit un bruit de pas et ouvrit les yeux , Midnight se dirigeait vers lui avec une valise.

- _Onyx , je te cherchais , on a enfin reçu ton costume , maintenant des sociétés japonaises s'en occuperont mais ton père voulait vraiment s'en charger pour la première version._ Elle le lui donna tandis qu'il la remercia elle partit en murmurant un _puceau._ Il attendit tout le monde pour aller se changer , regardant avec intérêt cette valise le narguant. Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires , rouspètent sur les examens. Ils sortirent tous habillés de leurs costumes , celui d'Onyx était assez complexe , il avait plusieurs tons et formes , ses pieds étaient des serres d'aigles dorés montants et fusionnant avec des jambes fines dont la fourrure d'un guépard étai dessiner dessus , sa taille était entourées par une ceinture représentant un loup et un tigre s'affrontant et s'enroulant l'un autour de l'autre , son torse était recouvert d'une armure noire représentant la carapace d'une fourmi , ses bras étaient striés d'écailles émeraudes et sa tête étaient recouvertes d'un casque enrobés d'une crinière de lion. Il reçu des compliments pour son costume mais tout le monde se tue quand les profs arrivèrent.

- _Bien , l'examen va bientôt commencer ._ Débuta Aizawa. _Évidemment vous pouvez échouer à ce test aussi. Donc si vous voulez vous rendre au chalet il serait préférable de ne pas nous faire voir de lamentable gaffes._

 _-Pourquoi autant de profs… ?_ Demanda Kyoka tandis qu'Hagakure les comptaient.

Aizawa tandis alors un piège évident sur le sujet de l'examen pratique , Ashido et Kaminari tombèrent en plein dedans fou de joie. Joie de courte durée car le directeur apparut des bandes d'eraser head lescoupant dans leurs élans par cette magnifique déclaration :

- _Suis je un ours ? Suis une souris ? Non ni l'un ni l'autre._

 **Décidément le réseau de cette narration est saturé désolé.**

 _-Désolé mais je crains que non ! pour diverses raisons nous allons changer le contenu de l'examen dès aujourd'hui !_ Pendant que les deux cancres déchantaient , le directeur expliqua qu'ils allaient former des binômes déjà désignés pour affronter les enseignant.

- _Tout d'abord Todoroki fait équipe avec Yaoyorozu contre moi_. Commenta Aizawa. _Midoriya...tu fais équipe avec Bakugo , pour qui l'adversaire sera…_

 _-C'est moi qui m'encharge_. Expliqua All Might en les surplombant.

 _Les pauvres , ils vont morfler._

 _-Le principal affrontera Mina et Denki._ Continua Aizawa. _Numéro 13 sera l'adversaire d'Aoyama et d'Uraraka . Le combat supersonique sera entre Koda et Jirou contre Present Mic . Ectoplasm sera l'ennemi d'Asui et Tokoyami. Midnight usera de ses charmes contre Mineta et Sero. Le cache-cache sera entre Snipe et l'quipe Shoji/Tooru. L'équipe des gros bras de Kirishima et Satou affrontera Cementoss. Iida et Ojiro croiseront le fer contre Powerload._

 _-Et moi je suis tout seul ?_ Demanda Animalia.

- _Exactement , contre un invité surprise ._ Expliqua son professeur principal.

- _J-je sais pas si mes parents seront d'accord que j'affronte en seul à seul un héros pro alors que les autres sont en duo._ Trembla de peur Onyx.

Une main rassurante et gigantesque se posa sur son épaule.

-Onyx… _se sera moi ton adversaire._ Lui dit son père quand il se retourna.

 **Voilà ^^. Ce chapitre qui m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs est enfin fini , dans le prochain chapitre un combat pratricide va débuter , Onyx arrivera-t-il à surmonter cet obstacle extrêmement imposant ?**


	14. combat patricide

**Yo ^^ , maintenant il est l'heure de la dérouillé d'onyx face à son père .**

- _Je vais pouvoir évaluer tes progrès fiston._ Déclara comme une sentence le dieu de la mort avant de s'avancer vers All Might . _Mon vieil ami !_ S'exclama le héros européen en serrant la main du symbole de la paix. _Tu n'as pas oublié ma condition , si Onyx n'a pas assez progressé je l'emmène en France avec moi pendant 1 mois pour l'entraîner._

 _-_ _Quoi ?!_ L'intéressé se place devant son père. _Papa ! C'est quoi cette demande ?! C'est hors de question !_

 _-Onyx._ Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. _Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui décide._

 _-_ _Tête d'écailles , t'as_ _un niveau égale au mien , donc t'as juste à battre cette chimerde pour rester ici._ S'écria l'explosif en s'avançant prêt à défier le héros pro. Il regardait son adversaire qui jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur sa gauche , ce qui le fit vérifier cette direction un millième de seconde . Millième de seconde qui eut pour conséquence de l'empêcher de voir Chimero à côté de lui la main sur son épaule le foudroyant du regard.

- _Si tu es si fort je devrais être ton adversaire alors Bakago._ Le toisa de haut le héros pro.

- _Désolé papa , mais c'est notre combat._ Affirma Onyx derrière un Bakugo bouillant de rage d'entendre son nom écorché, surprenant tout le monde.

- _D'accord fiston , mais j'irais à fond cette fois._ Onyx recula , comme s'il venait de prendre un coup.

- _Tu n'as jamais été sérieux contre moi ?_ Son père sourit.

- _Je ne suis jamais allé à plus de 20 % avec toi et tu ne m'as jamais touché._ Onyx éclata de rire.

- _Alors aujourd'hui sera le jour où j'arriverais à te frapper._

 _-_ _On verra ça mon_ (en français) _Mon p'tit loup._ Il partit , laissant les adolescents pantois.

Chacun se sépara , Onyx suivit Midoriya et Ochako qui partirent regarder les combats des autres. Le combat de Sato et Kirishima contre Cementoss commença , ils le croisèrent et foncèrent en activant leurs alters pour briser ces murs de ciments. _Attends , j'affronte mon père , eux Cementoss , Midoriya et Bakugo All Might… ils veulent nous faire prendre conscience de nos points faibles ! Les gars fuyez ! Vous ne pouvez pas battre le prof !_ ce qu'il craignait ce réalisa , épuisé les deux bourrins furent capturés par le manipulateur de ciment comme prédis par le châtain et Midoriya et confirmés par Recovery girl.

Le combat suivant fut Fumikage et Tsuyu contre Ectoplasm , alors qu'ils réussirent à s'enfuir du barrage de clone , l'infirmière expliqua que le talent de la communcation avec n'importe quel allié était important . _C'est vrai , je peut pas toujours avoir le même allié lors d'un combats…_

 _-Mais alors cet examen est là pour nous ouvrir les yeux ?_ Demanda Midoriya ce qui fut approuvé par la femme dans la fleur de l'âge.

Le duo d'animaux réussi à se frayer un passage parmis les clones en usant de leurs capacités pour les repousser jusqu'à tomber sur le vrai qui les enferma dans un clone géant , usant d'un stratagème similaire à celui de leur combat , Tsuyu réussi avec l'aide de Dark shadow à emprisonné le professeur. _Ils ont réussi , cet examen est dans nos cordes si ont réfléchies !_ Il vit une certaine avidité passer dans les yeux de Midoriya quand un écran afficha la tête de Tsuyu , la langue pendante et la bave au lèvre , ce qui fit rire le français. Iida et Mashirao combinèrent leurs capacités afin d'aider le Karatéka à s'enfuir avec brio , même si Ingénium se retrouva littéralement six pieds sous terre. _Iida est impressionnant , je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu résisté à ces coups de pieds pendant le tournoi…_

Le combat entre Yaoyorozu/Todoroki et Aizawa fut particulièrement intéressant , Todoroki prit la tête du groupe avant d'être capturé , doutant Momo s'enfuie avant de revenir le libéré , elle semblait hésité mais quelque mot du bicolore lui redonnèrent son assurance . _Tiens , un nouveau couple possible ?_ Alors que la glace de Todoroki empêcha Eraserhead de passer , Momo créa une bande similaire à celle du prof , sous les yeux abasourdis et gêné de Todoroki qui jura jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ne jamais avoir vu les seins de sa camarade pendant l'épreuve , même si c'est faux. Puis grâce à un plan de génie de la sous délégué , le couple réussi à capturer le ninja. Devant les félicitations de son professeur et de son camarade , Creaty se mit à pleurer , devant une glace à la fraise qui lui demanda si elle avait des nausées et expliqua qu'il connaissait des points de pressions sous les pieds pour soulager les nausées. _Il ne dirait jamais ça à quelqu'un d'autres je suis sûr , ce tombeur._ Pensa Onyx qui utilisait ses oreilles de chauve-souris pour entendre les voix dans le casque de l'infirmière (joelle).

S'ensuivit le combat entre Ochako/Yuga et Numéro 13 , une véritable partie de chat et de la souris que les deux apprentis faillirent réussir , mais le cosmonaute les coinça devant la sortie , à bout de ressources Ochako réfléchies à fond.

- _Tu te demandes ce que ferais Izuku non ? Ne serais tu pas amoureuses de lui par hasard ?_

 **Il semblerait que dans l'arène des tirs en plein coeurs un nouveau challenger soit entrés ! Yuga décoche une superbe flèche en plein coeur D'uraraka et détruit les soupsons d'Onyx en même temps , magnifique on a plus vue ça depuis Hélène de Troie.**

Prises au dépourvues , Uravity lâcha la barre , se qui força Numéro 13 à stopper son alter , et permis à Ochako de l'emprisonner. Onyx regarda Midoriya quelques instants , il ne semblait pas avoir compris la raison qui fit lâcher la jeune fille , tant mieux , son espoir de finir avec Tsuyu n'en serait pas altéré . Les deux verts discutaient d'ailleurs ensemble , quand les deux délégués entrèrent victorieux dans la salle , ils souhaitèrent bonne chance aux deux futurs combattants quand le match entre Denki/Mina vs Nezu débuta. Le proviseur se planqua tout du long dans un engin de démolition , et calculait les déplacements de ses adversaires pour les attaquer par effet de domino en détruisant les bâtiments avec son boulet. Les deux idiots n'eurent aucune chance. _Wow , il fait flipper le dirlo !_ Ochako entra , surprise de la défaite des deux cancres , Momo lui expliqua le plan infaillible du directeur et tout le monde les plains. L'intuition féminine de Tsuyu lui fit poser une question denteleuse à Uraraka.

 _-Ochako , de quoi tu parlais avec Yuga ? Ribbit._

- _Eh bien…_ elle rougit énormément et recula en faisant de grands gestes des bras comme pour se protéger. _Rien du tout. Pas ce que tu crois!_ Personne ne compris le comportement de miss gravity excepté Onyx et peut être Tsuyu , qui avais un léger doute sur la nature des sentiments de la brune sur le fan d'All Might.

Le français se crispa quand il entendit le match de Kyoka commencer. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Koda et Present Mic en termes de combat , mais il espérait qu'ils réussiraient à battre l'excentrique. Les deux adolescent tentèrent de fuir et d'attendre la sortie mais le blond bloquait le passage de son brouhaha constant. Il regardait les écrans avec insistance , faisant fis des commentaires de ses amis sur le combat. Ils essayaient d'avancer , ralentis par la voix tonitruante de l'excentrique. La musicienne proposa au muet de contrôler les insectes… il s'enfuit en courant devant la petite bêbête ! Voyant l'homme rocher s'enfuir , la brune essaya de lutter grâce à son alter contre la voix du professeur… en vain. Subissant de plein fouet les vagues de sons du blond , Earphone Jack détruisit un rocher pour laisser apparaître les insectes dessous , sous les yeux apeurés de Koji. Le couard refusait de regarder les bestioles , obligeant Kyoka à l'encourager et le supplier en encaissant les cris stridents de l'excentrique. Onyx vit alors une chose qui fit monter la rage en lui : Elle saignait des oreilles ! _Le sale lâche ! Il fuit et tremble de peur tandis que Kyoka risque de perdre ses tympans en affrontant directement le prof ! Si seulement j'étais à sa place , je pourrais , je pourrais … P'tain !_ Il serra le poing jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa paume renforcée d'écailles , prêt au combat. Il n'as pas dû être le seul à voir le sang de la musicienne , prenant son courage à deux mains , le muet utilisa son alter pour commander les insectes et vaincre le prof ! Il ressortit même de l'épreuve en portant Kyoka dans ses bras , faisant éclater la colère d'Onyx qui sortit de la salle pour frapper les murs , il envoyait chaque parcelle de sa frustration dans ses coups , gardant une partie de cette rage pour son prochain combat il rentra dans la salle des caméras , il avait loupé le combat de Tooru et Shoji mais sus qu'ils avaient gagnés. Fait surprenant , Mineta gagna même contre Midnight grâce à son étrange détermination.

Sans prévenir personne il partit rejoindre son père , ils entrèrent sans un mot dans une étrange salle blanche , sans porte.

- _Ne penses pas pouvoir fuir , tu n'as qu'un seul choix : me battre._ La porte derrière Onyx se referma , il jeta un bref coup d'oeil pour vérifier s'il n'y avais aucune issue. Profitant de sa distraction le héros pro invoqua deux bêtes qui chargèrent l'adolescent. Il sauta en arrière , gagnant ainsi le peu de temps nécessaire à ces écailles de le recouvrirent juste avant qu'une des créatures mordent sa jambe avant de s'enfuir . Les deux bêtes couraient sur les murs et tentaient de se cacher , Onyx reconnut un renard et un chien. _C'est quand même pas…_ Il tenta de faucher le renard en plein saut , mais une force invisible le repoussa.

- _Le renard de Teumesse et Lépas ? Juste ça ? T'en as jamais assez enfoiré._ Son père éclata de rire.

- _Comment tu parles ? Ces élèves ont une mauvaise influence sur toi , il vaut mieux que je te fasses changer d'école._

 _-Le marché tiens toujours , tu va voir combien j'ai progressé._ Le châtain et Lépas chargèrent , tandis que le chien sauta à sa gorge , il se jeta en dessous pour frapper le ventre à découvert de l'animal.

N'écoutant que son courage le frêle renard se jeta sur le poing afin d'éviter tout dégâts au chien . Le coup fut repoussé et les trois combattants se regardaient , sur leurs gardes. _Tu as dressé le renard pour qu'il protège ce chien qui attrape toujours sa proie afin d'en faire le duo ultime ? Dommage , c'est leurs point faible._ Lépas chargea , gueule ouverte il voulu mordre Onyx qui voulu enfoncé son poing dans sa gorge . Le renard s'interposa , arrêtant le coup du châtain , et la gueule du chien , qui doit attraper toutes ses proies , mais le renard est intouchable , cela créa un paradoxe qui les détruits.

- _Tu n'as pas mieux comme adversaire ?_ Le nargua l'adolescent.

- _Définitivement ils t'ont changé. Qu'est devenu mon fils obéissant et souriant ?_

 _-Je suis juste enfin moi même._ Sourit Onyx.

- _Ta mère , Melody et moi , on est des personnes avec qui tu dois porter un masque ?_ La voix du père avait une légère note de colère.

- _Oui , je ne veux pas vous décevoir , et donc j'agis en réfléchissant. Avec eux c'est différent , ce que je dis est spontané. J'adore vivre avec eux._ Pour la première fois depuis longtemps , le père vis un sourire sincère flotter sur les lèvres de son fils. _Il a vaincu son traumatisme._ Pensa avec fierté l'invocateur.

Profitant de son discours , le héros pro invoqua ses créatures suivantes .

- _Apparaissez , manticore , griffon et lion de némée !_

 _-Combats de félins ? OK !_ Adoptant sa forme de demi-chat , il chargea la première bête , il sauta et planta ses griffes dans l'œil du lion. Griffes qui crissèrent contre la paupière invincible de la légendaire créature. Il recula , esquivant de peu la queue de scorpion du manticore.

- _Combats d'escrimes ?_ Il transforma son coccyx en dard afin d'affronter à armes égales le manticore . Mais Les deux autres monstres ne furent pas de cet avis, ils l'encerclèrent , l'obligeant à multiplier les esquives pour ne pas être blessé. Il riait en se faufilant entre les griffes de ses adversaires . _C'est ça que j'appelle un combat !_ Ce bref instant de distraction permit au griffon de l'attaquer par derrière , tournant rapidement sur lui même , il lui assena un coup de queue sur le museau , le faisant reculer. Profitant de l'ouverture , Onyx chargea , il sauta sur le dos de la bête , et planta ses griffes dans ses ailes , il les fit monter de la base jusqu'aux extrémités , au fil de son ascension , les ailes immaculées se drapèrent de rouge. Il sauta du dos de la créature blessé qui ruait des quatre fers sous la douleur. Voulant le faucher en plein saut , le lion de Némée voulu mordre la jambe du châtain. _L'occasion que j'attendais !_ Profitant de la gueule ouverte du lion , il enfonça sa queue de scorpion dans la gorge de la pauvre créature , qui s'étouffa dans son propre sang avant de disparaître en même temps que le griffon qui succomba à ses blessures. _Deux de moins , maintenant , place au plus intéressant._ Il imita la position du manticore , de loin , on aurait pu croire à une maman monstre apprenant à son petit à se battre , mais c'était un authentique match à mort.

Le départ fut donner par l'imposante créature , qui voulu faire voler le plus petit d'un coup de pattes. Sautant en arrière , Onyx réussi à ne pas être faucher par l'immense patte le frôlant. L'air fendu par la créature suffit à le faire atterrir 6 mètres plus loin. _Q-quelle puissance ! S'il m'avait touché je donne pas chère de ma peau…_ Un sourire d'excitation naquit sur son visage d'enfant gâté. _Ça va être intéressant._ Il chargea , tournant autour du monstre , profitant de sa vitesse , il tenta de griffer les flancs de la créature légendaire , qui para avec sa partie buthidée . Il recula , sachant que la moindre erreur signifierait sa défaite , tandis que les crocs du monstre claqua au dessus de sa tête. _R-rapide ! Un peu plus et j'y passais. C'est la créature la plus puissante que mon père m'ait fait affronté. Pas le choix , va falloir que je sois plus rapide._

 _-Vous êtes sûrs qu'il ne risque rien ?_ Demanda Ochako

- _Bien sûr , Riku sais parfaitement contrôler sa force , et il n'enverrait pas de monstre que son fils ne pourrais battre._ Répondit Recovery Girl.

- _C'est donc pour ça que l'alter de Chimero n'a pas l'air si puissant pour le N°3 mondial ?_ Questionna Midoriya ce qui fit rire l'infirmière.

- _Mon petit , tu fais fausse route , ce n'est pas son alter qui lui vaut cette place. Même si certaines de ces créatures sont assez forte pour battre la plupart des héros pros moyens , surtout celles qu'il a créer pour vaincre All Might au tournoi de Terminal d'ailleurs , même si ça n'a pas marché , invoquer Typhon , Gygias et C'Thulhu les uns à la suite des autres , dans le même combat pour affaiblir Toshinori était vraiment impressionnant. Et le final : un combat au corps à corps avec toute leur énergie , c'était grandiose , des combats comme on en fait plus malheureusement._

 _-Il à tenu tête à All Might au corps à corps ? C'est impossible !_ Cria de surprise le vert.

 _-Et si , non content d'avoir une force assez importante , sa technique et sa volonté l'on fait rivaliser avec All might , je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui Riku est jaloux de son fils , s'il avait eu cet alter , il aurait été invincible. De plus , il est la personne avec les réflexes les plus rapides que j'ai vue , son temps de réaction est de 0,13 pour un record humain à 0,10 , son alter est vraiment inadapté à ses capacités._ Expliqua avec du regret la doyenne.

- _Mais alors Onyx a ce potentiel ?_ Demanda Momo.

- _C'est compliqué , il a des capacités plus… complexes , je peut vous dire sans hésiter que chacun serait meilleur avec l'alter de l'autre. Onyx est intelligent et trouve rapidement le contre à un ennemi , avec l'alter de chimero , il pourrait invoquer la créature parfaite pour vaincre son ennemi , alors que Riku pourrait exploiter au maximum sa puissance et sa vitesse qui serait multiplier par les capacités animalières , la nature leur à jouer un sacré tour._ Soupira l'infirmière.

- _Mais il est devenu fou!_ Cria alors Kyoka qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce , accompagné de Koda. Elle regardait avec fureur l'écran tandis que chacun poussa un cri horrifié : l'un des bras d'Onyx reposait à ses pieds , trempant dans son sang. Tous faillirent vomir en voyant le français planté ses crocs acérés dans son bras pour l'arracher en plusieurs essais tout en gardant son sourire.

- _Tu es timbré ! Tu va bien ?! Tu viens de t'arracher les bras ?! Pourquoi ?! C'est pour me dire que je suis un mauvais père ?!_ Le héros pro paniquait devant cette scène insoutenable.

T _ranquillement l'adolescent sautillait sur place , satisfait du résultat tandis que ces plaies se refermaient à vitesse V ._

- _C'est maintenant que le vrai combat commence._ Fanfaronna le manchot avant de disparaître du regard des spectateurs. Le manticore commença alors à se recouvrir d'égratignures, un liquide verdâtre suintait de certaines. Tout à coup , Onyx apparut derrière son père , un sourire confiant sur les lèvres , tandis que l'adulte essuyait la légère balafre que venait de lui faire son fils sur la joue , ce dernier fonça sur la créature qui para l'attaqua de sa queue. S'ensuivit alors un combat d'escrime caudale , les deux combattants utilisaient leurs dards comme un fouet pour frapper et griffer leur adversaire. Le manticore avait plus de puissances , mais Onyx était plus rapide et plus souple. Il sauta pour esquiver un coup au niveau de ces genoux , il en profita pour attaquer la tempe du monstre qui tenta de le happer en plein saut de sa patte. Il fit mouche , son poison atteignant instantanément le cerveau de la bête elle s'écroula , mais la force de son coups de pattes envoya valser le châtain , qui fut réceptionner par un coup de paume dans le ventre par son père , le faisant glisser sur ses pieds sur plusieurs mètres , il allait s'écrouler quand il vit une masse devant ses yeux. Un minotaure allait enfoncer sa tête dans le sol par un coup de poing tandis qu'Onyx perdait l'équilibre. _**Crac !**_ Le bruit fit fermer les yeux les téléspectateurs prêt à aller récupérer le cadavre.

Ils rouvrirent les yeux , voyant Onyx , se maintenant dans un équilibre précaire grâce à sa queue de scorpion , la tête à quelque millimètres du poing du monstre , dont le visage était aplatie par le bras droit couverts d'écailles de l'adolescent. Le minotaure s'écroula et disparut en poussière , recouvrant le châtain et lui faisant faire une grimace de dégoût.

- _Les gènes de lézard sont vraiment pratiques._ Ricana le miraculé en étirant ses deux bras.

- _T'as failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque , fils indigne !_ Cria de soulagement le père.

 _-Ça t'as pas empêcher de m'envoyer cet énorme coup au corps !_ Il grimaça de douleur en se tenant l'endroit du choc. _Même à la boxe j'ai jamais pris un coup aussi puissant enfoiré !_

 _-Euh , ils savent discuter sans s'engueuler ?_ Demanda Momo.

- _C'est sûrement leurs manière de montrer qu'ils s'apprécient._ Expliqua Midoriya.

- _Oui , comme dans les animés , c'est de la compétivité masculine , comme entre toi et Bakugo n'est ce pas Deku ?_ Renchérit Ochako.

- _Ochako , je crois que tu t'enthousiasme un peu trop , ribbit._ La calma Tsuyu.

- _Tu commences à voir les capacités de ton costume , fiston ?_ Reprit le père.

- _Ouais , il accélère légèrement mes transformations , comment ça marche ?_ Demanda le fils.

- _Et bien , tu sais comment marche ton alter ?_ Seul le silence lui répondit. _Tes cellules sécretent un puissant acide , les détruisant elles et tout la partie de ton corps en un dix millièmes de secondes , avant de se régénérer en fonction de ta transformation , avant de reprendre leurs formes originelles , voilà pourquoi après t'être transformé en insecte ou éléphant tu reviens avec tes vêtements alors que pendant ta forme animal tu n'en as aucun._

 _-Ah , et pendant mes semis transformations ?_

 _-Ton corps produit une membrane pour ne pas détruires ce qui est inutiles , ton costumes est fait en une matière très faciles à détruire et à régénérer pour accélérer le processus et peut générer sa propre membrane grâce à un système de capteurs qui réagit en fonction de ta transformation._

 _-Et cette valve ?_ Questionna le châtain en triturant la valve caché sous sa ceinture.

- _N'y touches pas !_ S'apeura le symbole de la paix européenne. _C'est un moyen de lever toutes les barrières de ton pouvoir , tes cellules se détruiraient et régénéreraient à l'infini sans aucune pertes d'énergies et instantanément , tu contrôlerait la pleine puissance de ton alter._

 _-Mais c'est une bonne chose non ?_ L'adolescent ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude de son père. _Avec mon plein pouvoir je pourrais te battre._

 _-Ça signifierait détruire le sceau retenant tes démons , tu libéreraient tout ce qui est dangereux en toi et détruiraient ton humanité._ Expliqua le père l'oeil sombre.

- _Mais c'est hyper dangereux ! Qu'est ce que ça fout sur mon costume ?! Mon adversaire peut me l'activer en plein combat ! Et et et.. !_ Paniqua l'adolescent en courant dans tout les sens avant d'être stopper par un bras passant sur son chemin.

- _Tu t'es calmé ? C'est moi qui est insisté pour cette fonction._ Expliqua le père en se penchant vers l'hystérique au sol.

- _Mais pourquoi papa ? Tu sais bien que j'en fait encore des cauchemars de ce moment…_ Murmura l'enfant.

- _Car je préfère que tu es un moyen de t'en sortir si tu tombes devant un ennemi beaucoup trop puissant pour toi , je veux pas te perdre mon p'tit loup._ Expliqua tendrement le père en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

- _Papa …_ Il afficha un sourire espiègle _Le combat n'est pas fini._ Dit il en essayant de pourfendre son père de sa queue de scorpion. Au moment où elle allait atteindre le ventre sans protection , elle fut stopper à deux doigts par l'imposant héros. _Il a pincé mon attaque ?!_ Les deux combattants s'écartèrent , un frisson de peur parcouru Onyx pendant qu'il reprenait forme humaine. _C'est maintenant que je dois tout donner !_ Hurla-t-il dans son esprit afin de récupérer son courage , il se mit en garde prêt à charger . Son poing droit collé à son menton , et sa main gauche levé devant ses yeux à 20 centimètres de son visage. Il observait son modèle qui le fixait avec insistance. Puis , d'un seul coup , le regard de Chimero s'orienta sur sa gauche et il fit un léger signe de la tête dans cette direction. Onyx le suivit du regard , mais le vis disparaître de son champ de vision. Le cherchant du regard , il vit une masse fuser depuis son angle mort droit. Il n'eus que le temps de lever son poing droit pour amortir les dégâts avant de décoller du sol , atterrissant douloureusement sur son épaule gauche. _Pas possible ! C'était son gauche ça ?! Il est réellement sérieux…_ Il se releva juste à temps pour éviter un second gauche du héros pro. Alors qu'Onyx voulu attaquer , il fut stopper par un barrage de gauches qu'il ne pouvait qu'esquiver. _Si je pare un tel coup je vais y perdre mon bras._

Il recula pour éviter le danger , mais Chimero commença à enchaîner les combinaisons en s'avançant. _Même sa vitesse à augmenter ,_ _c'est imperceptible mais c'est un fait_ _, il jouait avec moi avant ? Saleté de vieux…_ Esquiver devenait de plus en plus compliqué , la différence de portée entre les deux l'empêchait d'attaquer et il n'arrivait pas à se familiariser avec la nouvelle vitesse de son père.

- _C'est ça que j'avais vu!_ S'écria Midoriya.

- _Tu avais vu quoi Deku ?_ L'interrogea Ochako.

- _Ce style de combat agressif , quand Onyx a parlé de ces années de boxe j'ai cherché s'il avais des combats filmés , et il en a eu. Il n'a fait que de la boxe amateur et à donc été sélectionné pour les jeux olympiques , il a d'ailleurs perdu en quart de finale face au vainqueur , un ace de la vitesse appelé Itagaki Manabu._ Expliqua rapidement Midoriya.

- _Et ?_ Demanda la brune en penchant la tête sur le côté pour montrer qu'elle ne comprends pas où veux en venir le vert.

- _Onyx avait ce style de combat , il attaquait sans relâche , esquivant que quand son adversaire parvenait à attaquer. Même chez moi , on c'est affronté sur plein de jeux et il avait une stratégie agressive à chaque fois , mais maintenant , il ne combat qu'en se défendant , comme s'il avait peur d'attaquer._ Fini l'héritier du One for All.

- _Il a exactement le même style que son père , mais ils se sont affrontés pendant 4 mois. Ne penses-tu pas que la différence de niveau est forcé le petit à adopter un style défensif pour pouvoir affronter Riku plus de quelques secondes ?_ Lui fit remarquer Recovery girl.

- _Mais pourquoi il ne fais plus que ça ?_ Relança Izuku.

- _Il doit avoir eu un traumatisme en affrontant autant son père , il doit penser que cette manière de combattre n'est pas faîtes pour lui._ _Il doit penser que dès qu'il attaquera son adversaire le vaincra et reste donc coincé dans ses défenses._ _Mais c'est un bien , son père lui à appris l'importance de la défense , dès qu'il récupérera son style d'avant et le mélangera avec celui qu'il à maintenant , il deviendra un puissant combattant._ _Sinon , il risquerait de graves blessures car il ne se défends pas , comme son père face à Toshi._ Fini d'expliquer l'infirmière.

En effet , Onyx n'arrivait qu'à esquiver difficilement les combinaisons de son adversaire. Il perdait de plus en plus de terrain face à la montagne qui l'acculait de plus en plus vers le mur. _Enfoiré de vieux , il accélère de plus en plus . Est-ce qu'il y a au moins une limite à sa force ?_ D'un seul coup , son père feinta une droite , il se déplaça sur sa gauche pour esquiver et ne put que mettre ses bras et ses écailles pour encaisser la gauche fulgurante du paternel. Le coup l'éjecta en arrière , le faisant s'écraser contre le mur. Sous la douleur il tomba sur le cul , peinant à rester conscient. _M-merde… Je m'évanouis._

 _-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? J'en étais sûr , cette classe te tire vers le bas , surtout ce nain et la fille invisible. Ah et cette nulle là avec ces lobes d'oreilles en formes d'écouteurs , U.A. n'est plus ce qu'elle était pour accueillir des nuls pareils._ Soupira le numéro 3 en se rapprochant lentement de son fils gisant contre le mur.

- _Retire ._ _Tout de suite. Ce que . TU . As . Dis . Sur . Kyoka._ Gronda le châtain.

- _Sur la brune inutile ?_ Insista le père pour l'énerver.

- _Tu va regretter tes paroles l'ancien._ Il darda son regard mi félin mi loup sur son père qui recula devant son aura meurtrière. _Je viens de libérer l'ultime stratège , le loup._

 **Voilàààà , j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre , désolé de couper le combat maintenant mais ce chapitre est assez long et il m'aurais fallu une semaine ou deux de plus pour le finir , la suite dans le prochain chapitre ^^.**


	15. La fin du massacre

**Yo ^^ , je pense vous avoir assez fait attendre doc maintenant la suite du combat et promis je ne couperais plus de combat en plein milieu (quoique…). Je vous remercie tous de vos reviews ^^.**

 **Evilfaul : c'est totalement une référence à la vf. Ne le juge pas trop vite , tu comprendras.**

 **P.S. : je rigolais , c'est juste que ça m'amuse quand on se trompe sur moi.**

 **Neymanga :C'est qui qui parlait de chapitres très hétérogènes ? Je travaille pour qu'ils soient à peu près tous pareils maintenant.**

 **Mizumii : Hey merci^^. Une fin qui m'est apparu en flash au dernier moment et tant mieux^^. Je vais pas mentir je m'en suis inspiré, mais j'ai pas copié collé. Et oui son histoire m'as pris du temps à cogiter pour la perfectionner^^.**

 **NoxShiningAbyssal : (Maintenant je vais t'appeler NSA ou NASA comme tu préfères)**

 **Et d'une panoplie de ranger une. C'est plus un pétage de câble que de l'inquiétude.**

 **Et si , des allitérations cachés que personne n'a relevé -_- (pourquoi je me fais chier à écrire avec du génie si personne ne me comprends ? )**

 **C'est tellement Végéta XD. Nan , en vrai je m'inspire (à peine) d'Endeavor pour Chimero mais pas totalement. Stop montrer que je n'invente rien et m'inspire de tous ce que je regarde, après plus personne va me lire.**

 **Urararem… mais ça le fais en plus XD. Yugapidon, nouveau meilleur perso.**

 **Vas pas trop vite, c'est plus compliqué que ça, et le Loup est il un allié ? Ou un ennemi ? Mystère.**

 **Allez, Onyx, relève toi. Je peux rien faire si tu ne bouges pas.** __L'adolescent se relève avec difficulté, son regard rivé dans celui de son père. _Juste, aide moi à le battre._ **Le battre ? Tu rigoles**

 **j'espère, essaye déjà de le pousser à ce donner à fond.** _Ok, comment ?_ **Fais ce que je te dis.**

Le héros pro retenta sa feinte du regard. La connaissant Onyx regarda du côté opposé, mais Riku disparu de son champ de vision. **Baisse toi !** S'exécutant, le crochet du droit de son père frôla son crâne. **Il est allé dans la même direction que son regard, tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu. Maintenant dégage toi de contre le mur.** Onyx lança un crochet du gauche dans le flanc à découvert du géant tout en partant de ce côté pour s'enfuir. **Idiot ! Il va te bloquer !**

Le héros pro envoya son coude sur le poing de son fils pour l'empêcher de fuir, quand au dernier moment il ouvrit son poing, prenant appuie sur le coude de son père, il poussa avec son bras gauche, pivotant sur son pied droit et lançant son pied gauche pour repartir du côté opposé. **Bien joué mais attention à son gauche !** En effet à peine avait-il fini son spin que le poing de son père obstruait son champ de vision. In extremis, il pencha le haut de son corps vers la droite, le coup éraflant sa joue il réussit à fuir son père. **Bien joué, maintenant bas-le sur les feintes.**

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_ Chimero ne pouvait que se poser cette question, face à lui son fils avait le regard vague, sa tête bougeait dans tout les sens, ses épaules indiquaient qu'il allait attaquer mais ses bras changeait de garde constamment, indiquant diverses directions, ses pieds semblaient flotter sur le sol, changeant toujours de positions, alternants entre postures stables, d'attaques et de fuites. _Impossible de lire ce qu'il va faire._ Analysant les mouvements de son fils, il cligna plusieurs fois pour se rendre compte qu'il avait disparu. _Quoi?! Q_ _uand a-t-il…_ Il regarda rapidement son flanc gauche, un poing s'enfonça et il sentit le coup touché son foie. Serrant les dents sous l'impact, il tendit son bras pour attraper l'adolescent qui esquiva en partant vers l'intérieur. _En venant ici tu cours à ta perte !_ Il balança un crochet du droit visant le torse de son fils qui balança le haut de son corps en arrière pour esquiver.

 **C'est bien ! Colle toi à lui, oblige le à faire des mouvements amples, votre différence de taille est à ton avantage à cette distance !** _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il me balance des coups dont juste l'air dégagé pourrait me mettre K.O._ **Fais moi confiance, sois rapide sur de courtes distances et ce sera bon. À cette distance il est obligé de lancer des crochets ou des uppercuts alors que toi tu peux bouger et frapper comme tu le souhaites, c'est du combat à distance au corps à corps.** Prenant une posture semblable à un receveur de base-ball et baissant sa garde Onyx augmenta sa vitesse de déplacement et d'attaques au détriment de sa défense.

- _Je vais tout miser_ _sur ce pari !_ Cria le suicidaire en esquivant d'un vif pas sur le côté la droite explosive de la montagne de muscle inébranlable par les quelques flickers envoyer dans son ventre en contre. _Je frappe vraiment pas assez fort…_ **Mais non. Vise la tête, tes flickers vont le perturber.**

- _J'y crois pas._ Murmura le vert. _Il nous fait une boxe parfaite._

 _-_ _C'est à dire ?_ Lui demanda Uraraka.

- _Normalement il est plus facile d'esquiver les coups portés à la tête car elle est beaucoup plus mobile même si les coups reçus seront plus dangereux. Alors que les coups aux corps ne peuvent être esquiver qu'en se déplaçant donc les boxeurs au corps à corps vont les bloquer tandis que les technicien combattant à distance vont reculer, tourner autour de l'adversaire en le maintenant éloigné avec son jab et d'autres astuces. Sauf qu'à cette distance c'est quasiment impossible, il faut être extrêmement rapide sur de courtes distances et avoir des réflexes surhumains._ Expliqua le fan d'all might en bredouillant.

- _Depuis quand t'es aussi calé en boxe_ _Izuku ?_ Le questionna Iida.

- _Depuis le tournoi, le match entre Shoji et Onyx m'a donné envie de m'intéresser en ce sport et je regrette pas._ _Technique, puissance, vitesse, volonté et dépassement de soi ce sport est addictif à regardé._ _J'adore particulièrement le style de Floyd Mayweather et sa garde en crabe consistant à parer les coups avec ses épaules…. Et aussi on peut balancer la tête en arrière pour réduire le coup…...Sinon j'aime bien le style de Mike Tyson._ Bredouilla le vert.

- _Midoriya, c'est flippant quand tu marmonnes comme ça. Ribbit._ Lui dit la grenouille.

- _Désolé Asui._

 _-Appelle moi Tsuyu._

 _-O-ok Tsuyu._

 _-Dis le 10 fois._

 _-Tsuyu. Tsuyu . Tsuyu . Tsui. Tsui . Asui. Mince…_ S'emproupra Deku.

- _Ne t'en fais pas, tu arriveras à m'appeler par mon prénom._ Le rassura la verte en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Pendant ce temps Onyx avec un jeu de jambes parfaits esquivait avec souplesse les missiles envoyer contre lui tout en ripostant par des flickers adroitement parés par le numéro 3 mondial.

- _Encore et toujours des flickers à la tête,_ _tu me déçois_ _,_ _tu sais que plus tu vises haut plus ils sont lents et épuisants ?_ Soupira Riku.

- _Alors goûte ça :_ ** _Illusionnus Flickers Jabs_**! Le jeune combattant envoya un nouveau jab fouetté que son père anticipant la trajectoire se protégea de sa main droite, mais en plein cœur du mouvement le poing se stoppa. Ne sentant pas le coup frappé sa main Chimero baissa sa garde,instant qu'Onyx mit à profit pour frapper le nez de son père. _N-nani ?!_

- _Pas mal, mais c'est tout ce que tu peux faire. Attends, enfoiré !_ _Vire ton poing !_ En effet, le poing du châtain bloquait la vue du géant qui essaya de frapper à l'aveuglette son fils mais ne parvint même pas à le frôler.

- _Tu pensais que cette technique ne servait qu'à te donner un petit coup ? Non elle sert à bien plus que ça !_ Retirant rapidement son poing il profita de l'élan donné pour envoyer un uppercut dans le menton de son père qui recula sous l'impact. **_Uppercut Houdini !_** _Ton règne est fini le vieux…_

 ** _Schlak !_** Un grand flash remplaça sa vision tandis qu'il s'écroula sur place.

- _80 % c'était peut être un peu trop…_ Constata le colosse en secouant négligemment sa main meurtrière.

 **Onyx ! Relève toi ! Qu'est-ce que ? M-mon énergie… qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

 _Désolé Lupa_ Il se relève lentement, sa respiration est forte et saccadée. _Mais depuis le début je te vole ton énergie._ Un sourire forcé apparaît sur son visage. S **es coups t'ont vider de toute ton énergie ?** Son sourire s'effrite, laissant voir sa frustration. _C'est plus que ça, j'utilise toute mon énergie pour rester conscient…_ **Prends tout. Prends toute mon énergie et bats toi.** _Merci vieux, adieu._

- _Ton rapport Lupa ?_ Lui demanda le tigre dans les tréfonds du subconscient d'Onyx.

- _Il est à deux doigts de briser son sceau, mais… oublie, dès la prochaine défaite imminente il risque de le briser._

 _-Parfait, avec son corps comme hôte nous pourront mettre la Terre à feu et à sang._ Sourit le tigre en partant d'un air triomphant.

- _Abandonne. Tu vas avoir des séquelles fiston._ S'inquiéta le héros pro en voyant son fils se relever malgré le coup extrêmement puissant qu'il avait pris. _Même All Might aurait bronché après ce coup. Si ça continue il ne pourra même plus être un héros car je lui ais fait des lésions cérébrales…_

Alors que le héros européen était en proie au doute, l'adolescent concentrait ses forces pour une ultime attaque. Il ancra son regard de félin dans celui de son père, ses crocs apparaissant dans un sourire triomphant.

- **Cat mode : hell of claw.** Il disparu du champ de vision de Chimero qui se mit immédiatement en garde, protégeant son visage, une égratignure apparut sur son bras. _Il visait mes yeux ?_ _Depuis quand il s'abaisse à de tels coups bas ?_ Il se retourne, regardant son fils les bras ballants, la tête baissé, les cheveux cachant son visage. Une partie de sa silhouette était cachée par la poussière qu'il à soulevé.

- _Il à_ _abandonné son côté humain._ Dit froidement Kyoka. _Il laisse son corps et son alter se battre sans réfléchir._

 _-Comment tu sais ça ?_ Lui demanda Momo.

- _Quand il se battait contre Shoji et Bakugo, je sentais une certaine classe dans ses mouvements, il les imprégnaient de sa volonté et de sa personnalité. Maintenant, c'est les mouvements d'une bête sauvage, ils sont purement instinctifs_ _et emplis de brutalité._ Expliqua Kyoka.

- _Dit plutôt que t'as pas les mêmes palpitations quand tu le regardes combattre de cette manière hein ?_ Lui chuchota Yaoyorozu dans l'oreille la faisant rougir.

- _Les mêmes que t'as ressentis devant les combats de Todoroki ?_ Riposta avec un sourire sadique la musicienne, faisant rougir la vice-délégué.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent ?_ Ce demandèrent toutes les personnes de la salle en les voyant pouffer et rougirent à tour de rôle.

- _C'est reparti !_ Les informa l'infirmière, captivant leur attention.

Onyx fonça, chargeant tête baissé, Riku tenta de l'intercepter d'une droite l'adolescent ralentit un instant avant d'accélérer, créant une double image dans les yeux de son père qui ne le vit pas esquiver son coup. _C-c'est quoi ça ?!_ Il reçu plusieurs coups dans le ventre, il regarda son fils s'éloigner d'un pas souple. _C'est pas vrai… On dirait un démon…_ Derrière l'adolescent au regard vide il distinguait un monstre aux crocs acérés l'utilisant comme leurre. _Si je me concentre sur ces mouvements il me feintera à chaque fois pour m'avoir…_ Il sourit _qui aura la réaction la plus rapide ?_ Les deux chargèrent. _Tu va encore ralentir pour accélérer ? Où tu me prépares autre chose ?_ Le héros pro envoya un jab à courte portée sur la trajectoire du châtain. _Si tu l'esquives tu devras ralentir et se sera une opportunité pour ma droite._ Le français sembla alors encore accélérer lorsqu'il passa vers l'intérieur du jab pour l'esquiver en laissant une image rémanente se prenant le coup. _Pas possible ? Ce démon m'a encore eu… Non. Ce n'est pas un démon, c'est un fantôme insaisissable !_ Il sentit trois clous s'enfoncer dans son ventre. _Toujours au ventre ? Ça fais la centième fois qu'il le frappe, je sens déjà les muscles de mes jambes s'atrophier et ma vitesse va en prendre un coup… est-ce que c'est son plan ?_ Il releva sa garde, protégeant sa tête des griffes du fauve disparaissant de son champ de vision. Tel une tempête Onyx lacéra de part en part les bras de son adversaire, surgissant toujours d'un angle mort de son adversaire qui malgré sa réactivité exceptionnelle n'arrivait pas à toucher le mirage qui se dressait face à lui.

- _Onyx nous révèle enfin son vrai potentiel ?_ Se demanda Iida.

- _Non, il est entrain de dépasser ses limites, il est entre l'inconscience et la lucidité, regarde son regard vide, tous son esprit est concentré sur l'attaque et il laisse son corps esquiver. C'est un état qu'il ne pourra peut être jamais reproduire._

 _-Midoriya, ça manière de bouger me rappelle la tienne._ Déclara le délégué.

- _C'est pourtant totalement différent, je saute en utilisant l'environnement pour échapper à mon adversaire, alors qu'Onyx utilise uniquement sa vitesse et des feintes. Les astuces qu'il utilise sont simple mais pourtant, quand il les utilise j'ai l'impression que c'est une technique ultime à elle seule. Par exemple, il relève sa tête pour ralentir et la balance vers l'avant pour accélérer et perturber son adversaire ou diminue sa foulée pour changer de direction sans ralentir, mais je ne sais même pas si Onyx se rends compte qu'il les utilise. J'ai entendu parler de sportif entrer dans cet état et ils expliquaient que leurs manière de jouer avait évoluer pendant un court moment mais qu'ils n'arrivaient à la retrouver qu'après beaucoup d'entraînement._ Expliqua le vert.

En effet, l'adolescent usait inconsciemment de ces petites astuces, son corps le guidant vers une nouvelle manière de se , malgré les nombreux hématomes et entailles qu'il avait infliger à son père, celui ci se tenait toujours debout, essayant de le frapper dans sa danse mortelle. Puis d'un seul coup il se stoppa en souriant.

 _-Et si on commençait les choses sérieuses ?_ Il prit alors une garde identique à la garde habituelle d'Onyx et instaura son jeu de jambes. Il commença à lentement tourner autour de son fils avec de souples petits pas de côtés, accélérant légèrement la cadence au fur à mesure. D'un seul coup, depuis la limite du champ de vision du châtain, il envoya un jab rapide comme l'éclair qu'Onyx n'esquiva qu'in extremis en se penchant en arrière. Commença alors un jeu du chat et de la souris, utilisant son jeu de jambes pour mettre une pression constante sur son fils, Chimero le harcelait de jab qu'il esquivait en balançant le haut de son corps vers l'arrière et de gauche à droite. Ses esquives étaient efficaces, mais lui interdisait toute riposte à cause de leurs différences de portée. Puis d'un seul coup, balançant on corps sur la droite, il décrocha un uppercut visant le menton du héros pro qui surprit de cette attaque soudaine recula sa tête, le coup ne fis que le frôler mais stoppa son assaut. Profitant de cette occasion Onyx sortit les griffes, il décocha un coup de retourné dans le menton revenant à sa position initiale, se réceptionnant il repartit à l'assaut, tournant autour du colosse, le harcelant de ses coups au foie qui commençait à l'handicaper. Il recula devant un impressionnant uppercut faisant dresser ses cheveux sur sa tête. Lorsqu'il réessaya d'avancer un barrage de jab lui bloqua le chemin.

- _Impressionnant, on à l'impression qu'ils ont échanger de style mais c'est totalement différent._ Commenta Ochako.

- _Le style de combat habituelle de Riku est semblable à un féroce guerrier utilisant une hache à deux têtes dans chaque main, mais lorsqu'il utilise les techniques raffinées des arts martiaux il les troquent contre une énorme faux pouvant balayer tout le champ de bataille. Pour Onyx sa technique est si excellente qu'il ressemble à un escrimeur utilisant a rapière pour enchaîner les petits coups rapides dans le failles de l'attaque de son adversaire afin de l'avoir à l'usure. Mais là on dirait qu'il à échanger sa fine et élégante la lame contre deux dagues vulgaires mais diablement efficace au corps à corps._ Dit l'infirmière pour étayer la remarque d'Uravity.

Les étudiants spectateurs ne purent qu'avouer que la comparaison était pertinente, en effet ils n'avaient aucun mal à imaginer l'adulte enchaînant les swings tandis que l'adolescent, gardant ses distances et esquivant du mieux qu'il pouvait la faux meurtrière, essaye de se rapprocher pour planter ses dagues dans l'armure du géant, ne réussissant qu'à l'égratigner. La moindre erreur lui coûterait la vie et pourtant il continue de se mettre à portée de l'ennemi, utilisant au maximum ses 5 sens pour survivre. Puis d'un seul coup après avoir esquiver habilement le jab de son père Onyx sentis une vive douleur dans son ventre, lui faisant décoller les pieds du sol, le pliant en deux de douleur et le sortant de son état de concentration extrême. _S-sa droite, il ne l'utilisais plus depuis qu'il à utiliser son jeu de jambes, inconsciemment j'ai oublier qu'il pouvait l'utiliser… Il m'a eu !_ Il essaya de reculer, ses jambes lui semblaient aussi lourdes que des troncs d'arbres, il ne pouvait que chanceler vers l'arrière, utilisant ses écailles comme armure quand son père chargea, inculquant un mouvement de balancier à son corps à chacun de ses pas. _S-ses mouvements… C'est impossible il ne peut pas !_ Il remonta immédiatement sa garde pour protéger sa tête quand son père lança un crochet du droit lui demandant toute son énergie pour ne pas laisser ses protections voler en éclat. Presque immédiatement après un crochet du gauche percuta sa garde tout aussi violemment, il regarda son père dessiner un Huit avec sa tête en enchaînant les crochets. _Le Dempsey Roll ! Impossible !_ Plus rapide que le son une série de crochets s'abattirent sur sa garde, le faisant lentement mais sûrement reculer. _Maintenant ! Pendant que je suis à distance je peux le contrer !_ Il commença à envoyer sa droite quand il s'aperçut que son père avait disparu de son champ de vision. Regardant en dessous de lui il ce dernier penché le plus bas possible remonter à une vitesse ahurissante, lançant un uppercut qui ne fit que frôler Onyx mais dont la puissance et la vitesse suffirent à brouiller sa vision. _I-il l'a améliorer… il a réussit à améliorer une technique aussi puissante… je suis foutu._ S'enfermant dans sa garde il continuait de reculer sous les enchaînements de coups à grande vitesse de son père, jusqu'à être acculé et dos au mur. _Mes bras… je ne les sens plus. Si ça continue je vais baisser ma garde et mes écailles ne me protégeront pas longtemps de son assaut. C'est fini._ Un uppercut enchaîner d'un drop firent voler sa garde en éclat, laissant son visage libre d'accès au coups meurtriers du héros pro qui l'enchaîna sans répit. La puissance des coups faisait valdinguer sa tête d'un côté à l'autre, sa vision se brouillait, sa concentration pour garder ses écailles se rompait de plus en plus. _J'ai perdu… Si seulement je pouvais être intouchable pour échapper à son combo… Attends mais je peux !_ Un crochet percuta sa tempe, lui faisant tomber son armure, Un dernier uppercut allait l'envoyer au tapis, mais réunissant ses dernières forces Onyx réussi à se transformer en mouche, lui permettant de voler hors de portée de son père avant de reprendre forme humaine exténué.

 _-On fais une pause ? J'ai l'impression d'être aussi vieux que toi._ Fanfaronna le châtain essayant de masquer sa lassitude.

- _Après t'avoir battu, on mangera un bout, j'ai une faim de loup._ Répondit le héros pro un sourire aux lèvres sentant la fin du combat.

- _Alors amène-toi Papa!_ Cria l'adolescent se campant sur ses deux pieds.

- _Trop fatigué pour avancer ?_ Le nargua le japonais en se rapprochant comme un prédateur ayant coincé sa proie.

- _Faut bien que tu fasses un peu d'exercice, tu te laisses allez mon gros._ Lança comme dernière pique le métisse. _De toute façon, même si je voulais avancer mes jambes ne me le permettrais pas._ Pensa tristement le châtain avant d'esquiver la droite de son père qui profita de son allonge pour lancer son offensive hors de la portée d'Animalia qui malgré ses jambes immobiles était intouchables.

Tout à coup, pendant que Riku lançait une droite de tout son poids, son pied qu'il avait avancer pour augmenter sa vitesse et sa puissance glissa sur un débris issu de leurs combats et bascula vers l'avant. Profitant de cette occasion, Onyx le contra enfonçant son poing dans le nez intact de son père, il entendit un craquement dû à la puissance du coup combinant leurs deux attaques. _C'est maintenant où jamais !_ Il enchaîna le plus rapidement possible les coups, faisant reculer son père sous les impacts répéter. _Allez mes jambes, je vous connais maintenant : vous seriez déçu de perdre maintenant, alors avancez partenaires._ La tête de son père volait dans tout les sens sous les multiples attaques du châtain. N'arrivant pas à lever sa garde sous les assauts à très courts intervalles d'Onyx, il envoya une droite dans le ventre de ce dernier. Son visage se crispa sous la douleur qui lui lacérait les entrailles. _Ça fait pas mal !_ _Ça fait pas mal !_ Serrant les dents il ne ralentis pas ses coups. Malgré l'avalanche de coup de massue qu'il pris au corps il continua à s'acharner sur le visage de son adversaire devant des spectateurs muets devant ce combat où chacun des combattants étaient prêt à allez jusqu'au bout. Prenant plus appuie sur ses genoux, le colosse décocha un uppercut dirigé directement dans les entrailles de son fils qu'il souleva du sol sous la violence du coup. Un goût de vomi s'installa dans la bouche de l'adolescent qui les jambes tremblantes reprit son attaque. _Je dois... tenir le coup. Ma volonté ne doit pas fléchir. Je dois me cramponner … à la vie de toutes mes forces. Jusqu'au bout._ Malgré le sang emplissant sa bouche et la douleur grandissante au fil des coups et lui donnant l'impression qu'une tronçonneuse lui charcutait les entrailles, il continua d'attaquer. Mais ces coups perdaient de leurs vitesse et leurs forces, laissant à Chimero le temps de les esquiver et les parer.

- _Tu as bien combattu mon fils._ Lui sourit son père.

- _Non !_ Il activa son alter pour utiliser la réactivité du chat pour esquiver le crochet sortant de son angle mort… trop tard, le coup l'atteignit dans la mâchoire, il tourna la tête dans le même sens que le coup pour limiter les dégâts, le sang le poing glissa sur le sang qu'il avait craché et il se retourna prêt à attaquer, la seule chose qu'il vit fut un poing arriver dans sa tête.

Il fût projeter contre le mur, il avait la tête qui tourne et il se sentait perdre le contrôle.

Riku s'approcha, voulant voir s'il était encore conscient et se stoppa net quand il entendit des pleurs venant de l'adolescent à la tête blessé.

 _-S-stop… je vais lâcher._ Sanglotait Onyx en relevant une gueule pleine de larmes. Eh oui, une gueule. Son visage était scindé entre une partie lion et une partie tigre. Ses jambes s'affinaient et s'allongeaient avant de retrouver leurs vraies formes. Son torse gonflaient jusqu'à devenir une poitrine digne d'un grizzly.

- _A-aide moi… Papa, j'en peux plus. Si je relâche mon attention ils vont prendre le contrôle !_ Animalia suppliait du regard son père qui devant ses yeux emplies de peur, et d'effroi le pris dans ses bras, le berçant comme si c'était un bébé.

- _Shhhhhhut, tout va bien, je suis là mon p'tit loup._ Lui murmura le japonais d'un ton protecteur avant de fredonner un air rassurant, calmant son fils qui reprit peu à peu le contrôle de son esprit et apparence humaine.

- _Et pour le stage ? J'ai réussi ?_ Demanda le châtain au bout d'un moment.

 _-Onyx…_ Commença le père d'un ton triste.

 _-Je vois. Je ne vais pas pouvoir les accompagner…_ Soupira l''adolescent.

 _-… C'était du pipeau cette histoire !_ S'esclaffa Riku. _J'arrive pas à y croire que t'as vraiment cru que j'allais t'obliger à faire quelque chose. Tu sais très bien que je te laisse suivre ta voie en regardant de temps en temps tes progrès tout en te montrant qui c'est le patron._

 _-Ouais ouais. Alors j'ai réussi ?_

 _-T'as surpassé mes attentes, bravo. En plus j'allais pas t'enlever alors que t'as enfin trouvé une petite amie._ Le nargua son père en lui souriant d'un air espiègle. Puis son air devint sérieux lorsqu'il vit que son fils ne répondait rien rouge de honte. _C'est pas vrai ? T'es vraiment amoureux de la fille aux écouteurs ?!_ S'écria le héros pro.

- _Oui, d'ailleurs faut que tu présentes tes excuses pour ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure._ Déclara Onyx en croisant les bras pour se donner une contenance.

- _Mon bébé à grandiiiiiis._ Le taquina le colosse en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. _Alors c'est quand le mariage ?_

 **Chimero : Héros numéro 3 mondial mais Créateur de malaise numéro 1 depuis 1912.**

 **Voilà ce chapitre est (enfin fini) il devait sortir dimanche mais libre office m'as effacé la moitié quand j'avais fini malgré mes sauvegardes répétés donc retard. J'espère qu'il vous as plu^^.**

 **Ah oui et j'arrête d'écrire un chapitre par semaine, avec les cours et le fait qu'ils soient de plus en plus long je ne peux pas tenir le rythme sans abandonner les cours et ma vie sociales. Maintenant ils seront posté quand ils sont prêt et la qualité sera-t-au rendez-vous… j'espère.**

 **Laissez une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos pronostics et si vous voulez me proposez vos OCS envoyer moi par MP^^ Bybye !**


	16. Sortie pépère

**Je me sens inspiré donc je continue celle ci^^.**

 **Neymanga : Hey ! (oui je t'emprunte ton onomatopée) Merci, le Chimero de la fin représente mon père par moment avec moi -_-. Mais tu peut passer 3 heures à dire que tu as aimé, vu que c'est 1/10 du temps que j'ai passé à l'écrire. (Seulement si on prend en compte la construction mentale du combat.) Bye !**

 **Evilfaul : J'ai A-DO-RE l'écrire, si j'ai pu te faire voir leurs actions aussi clairement que je les imaginais, alors j'en suis vraiment heureux^^. Ouais, imagine, il pouvait pas s'enfuir, obligé de combattre il arrive à faire des choses quand même. Et tu vois que Chimero n'est pas méchant, il faisait semblant pour forcer onyx à ce surpasser.**

 **Mizumii : C'est bon, je suis habitué à libre office et j'ai un peu (beaucoup) la flemme de changer ( et mes idées sont toujours notées dans un coin de mon crâne.) Content que le combat t'es plu (ainsi que le malaise ^^).**

 **NSA : « beaucoup trop de talent ? » XD.**

 **Garde là, Onyx aura souvent besoin d'un petit coup de pied au cul pour le forcer à se bouger.**

 **« Ouais ouais, encore une fois je vais prendre les coups pendant que MONSIEUR reçoit tout les honneurs. »**

 **Mais nan je ne prends pas les idées, j'apprends de tout ce qui m'entoure et l'utilise en mieux c'est tout.**

 **Fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour qu'Onyx se surpasse ! Malheureusement il n'y a pas d'oreillettes (je le note pour un OS ça). Nan mais c'est juste pour le taquiner, en plus Chimero n'est même pas marié XD (il a pas envie de prendre le nom de sa femme qui porte la culotte dans le couple ), et puis ça arrivera un jour cette VRAI déclaration.**

 _-Je vais te tuer le vieux !_ La voix d'Onyx raisonna dans la pièce rapidement suivit par le rire de son père. Tout les spectateurs se retournèrent et éclatèrent de rire devant la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux : Riku portait négligemment son fils sur l'épaule, la tête du châtain dans le dos du colosse. _Si tu me reposes pas tout de suite je te crève !_ Vociférait le français les joues rouge devant l'embarras de sa situation.

- _Faut savoir, tout à l'heure t'arrivait même plus à tenir debout et la tu veux que je te reposes ?_ Le taquinait le symbole européen en se rapprochant des écrans. _Mais bon si tu y tiens je te repose._

Il jeta quasiment Onyx devant Les deux brunes. Sous la violence du choc ses jambes refusèrent de le porter et Animalia s'écroula sur Kyoka qui le retint avec difficulté, sa tête dans le torse de l'adolescent qui l'enlaça pour se maintenir en équilibre.

 **Dark Shadow passa en portant un Yugapidon au dessus des deux tourtereaux avant qu'ils ne se séparent.**

Les deux adolescents reculèrent, Onyx s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Momo, fuyant le regard de la musicienne qui portait un gros intérêt à ses écouteurs qu'elle ne cessait de frotter l'un contre l'autre.

 _Quand sa mère apprendra ça._ Se délectait l'invocateur avant de se souvenir d'un détail important. _Merde, elle voulait le marier avec Melody, je vais peut être lui laisser annoncer au moment voulu si je veux pas me retrouver sur le canapé pendant 2 mois._

Puis débuta le combat entre All Might , Izuku/Bakugo. Le combat ne l'intéressant que très peu, Chimero allait partir quand il vit All Might lancer un coup à pleine puissance. _Il se donne à fond contre eux ? Attends, c'est le vainqueur de la première épreuve et celui qui a battu Onyx… ça peut être intéressant._ Et le combat le fut, à force de coopération, d'obstinations, de crans et de stratégies, les deux élèves réussirent à s'enfuir du géant qui les laissa dans un sale état. _Avec en plus le fils d'Enji… l'histoire se répète. Les 4 empereurs sont de retour, mais je suis incapable de dire qui va l'emporter. Onyx, tu vas devoir te donner à fond._ Sans un mot il partit en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils, leurs regards se croisèrent et l'adolescent lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui montrer sa confiance en ces capacités.

Onyx se doutait qu'une journée avec toute la classe serait organisé un jour, mais il était loin de se douter que se serait une journée shopping proposée par Tooru. _Elle est invisible et fait gaffe aux vêtements qu'elle mets, pffff c'est stupide…_ Il marchait tête baissé, l'air boudeur dû à sa haine des magasins qui faisait germir la mauvaise foie en lui. _Bon allez, essayons quand même de s'amuser._ Il releva la tête et vit qu'il était seul, les autres étaient partis sans l'attendre. _Ah ! Ça c'est des potes…_ Il se retourna, un enfant voulu lui parler mais il le bouscula sans le voir, avant de pouvoir l'aider à se relever il se retourna sur le qui-vive. Il avait sentit une présence menaçante dans son dos. Il releva rapidement l'enfant et partit sans lui laisser le temps de parler, cherchant anxieusement l'origine de cette menace.

- _Tu cherches quelqu'un ?_ Lui demanda une voix trafiquée dans son dos.

Il sentit son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine, il se retourna lentement, tous ses sens en alerte. Une main s'approcha de son épaule, il bondit sur le côté, se retournant en garde. Face à lui une personne relevait lentement sa capuche.

- _Tu fais chier avec tes réflexes abusés, imbécile._ Fit la voix trafiqué en enlevant complètement sa capuche noir.

- _Kyoka ! Tu m'as surpris avec cette capuche ! C'est quoi cette voix ? T'es toute seule ?_ S'écria le châtain en baissant sa garde.

 _-C'est juste un transformeur de voix que j'ai acheté. Momo m'a laissée tomber pour aller avec Todoroki._ Se plaignit la musicienne. _Ils vont finir ensemble c'est moi qui te le dit._ Finit-elle avec un sourire conspirateur.

- _Toi tu complotes quelque chose._

 _-Bien sûr que oui, et tu vas m'aider._

 _-Et pourquoi donc ?_ Demanda le châtain craignant des représailles des deux recommandés.

- _Parce que je te devrais une faveur en retour ?_ Susurra la musicienne dans l'oreille du français qui rougit violemment. _Ça faisait longtemps que t'avais pas été timide avec une fille._ Éclata de rire Earphone Jack devant un Onyx extrêmement gêné.

- _Ok, mais ducoup tu comptes faire quoi ?_ Enchaîna Animalia pour changer la discussion.

- _Et bien c'est très simple, on les espionne et on fait en sorte que leur rendez-vous se passe bien._

Répondit la musicienne comme si c'était naturel.

- _T'es au courant que pour eux c'est pas un rendez vous ?_

 _-Mais pour nous si ! … enfin… imbécile._ Rougit Kyoka en comprenant le sens de sa phrase.

- _C'est qui qu'est timide déjà ?_ Se moqua le châtain avant d'esquiver in extremis un écouteur meurtrier.

- _Reconcentrons nous, on va donc faire en sorte que leur rendez vous soit on ne peux plus romantiques._

- _Et comment on va faire ?_ Elle ne l'écouta pas et partit espionner les deux tourtereaux.

Shoto passait un bon après-midi en compagnie de Yaoyorozu, ils avaient peu discuter au début, si ce n'était pour échanger des banalités, mais depuis qu'il lui avait proposer une glace leurs langues se déliaient. Du côté de Momo elle se démenait pour établir une discussion mais son interlocuteur était tout sauf bavard, c'est tout juste si elle n'avait pas l'impression de le gêné.

- _Mais quel abruti il laisse Momo faire la conversation._ Se plaignit Jirou en les écoutant avec son alter. _Onyx, va le piquer en étant un moustique, ça le fera peut être prononcer une onomatopée._

Il allait refuser quand il vit le regard extrêmement sérieux et concentré de la brune, craignant pour sa vie il s'exécuta, manquant de peu d'être écrasé par la main du bicolore, il se retransforma vite en humain et cracha le sang qu'il avait aspiré dans les toilettes.

- _Toi et tes idées de génies, je ne t'écouterais plus jamais._ Râla le châtain en retournant aux côtés de la musicienne qui lui tapota la tête d'un regard triomphant d'une main avant de lui montrer les deux coincés de l'autre.

Momo passait tendrement une pommade qu'elle avait crée sur le cou d'un Todoroki rouge.

- _On en a assez fait, maintenant ses deux là vont devoir se débrouiller pour la suite._ Souria Kyoka en partant tranquillement. _Bon tu viens ? Te connaissant t'as toujours pas commencé à acheter ce qu'il te fallait._

 _-Ça m'énerve quand t'as raison comme ça._ Rouspéta Onyx en marchant à ses côtés.

- _Donc je dois t'énervé tout le temps j'ai toujours raison._ Le nargua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux tout en tirant la langue. A cette vue Onyx sentit son cœur rater un battement tandis que le sang ne bougeant plus se stacka dans ses joues, leurs donnant une teinte rosâtre assez visible, qu'il cacha en se retournant et entrant dans le magasin à sa droite. _Merde !_

 _-_ _Pourquoi t'es entrer dans une boutiques de bijoux ?_

 _Trouve un truc et vite ! Je sais !_

Il prit rapidement un collier et le passa au cou de Kyoka. Ayant du mal à l'accrocher il se rapprocha, faisant rougir la jeune fille qui sentait le souffle de l'adolescent dans son cou.

 _-J'espère que ce collier te plaira._ Il recule, le montrant avec un miroir. Le collier est une fine chaîne d'or dans laquelle est accroché une pierre noire. _C'est de l'onyx, grâce à ce collier je serais toujours là pour te protéger._ Il se retire, achetant rapidement le collier. _Putain ça coûte cher ces trucs !_ Il regarde Kyoka qui s'admirait dans le miroir, radieuse avec ce nouveau collier. _Ça vaux le coup quand même…_ Il voulu partir mais il sentit la brune placer un collier sur son cou. Il sentit son visage s'enflammer sous le toucher des mains de la musicienne.

- _Maintenant avec cette note de musique je te protégerais en retour._ Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'en aller, s'accoudant à une rambarde elle regardait la fontaine.

- _Tu penses qu'on va faire quoi pendant cette semaine de stage ?_ Demanda tout à coup Kyoka.

- _Des entraînements plus durs que n'importe lesquels que nous avons faits, et toutes la classe va se côtoyer H24, je serais pas étonné que des couples se forment._

 _-Comme ?_ Elle se tourna vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

 _-Comme…_ Il se rapprocha de la brune, il allait lever sa main vers sa joue quand les deux regardèrent sur leurs droites, un homme encapuchonné passa, il les regarda, mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres déchirées, leur faisant signe de se taire et glaçant leurs sangs dans leurs veines. L'instinct d'Onyx lui hurlait de s'enfuir devant le regard meurtrier de l'homme dont les cheveux blancs dépassaient de sa capuche. Il sentit Kyoka trembler en reculant contre lui tendit qu'elle murmurait avec effroi.

- _Shigaraki Tomura. Le chef de l'alliance des vilains qui nous as attaqué juste avant ton arrivé._

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la musicienne, la faisant passé derrière lui, dardant son regard de félin dans celui du criminel il était sur le point de s'élancer quand l'homme aux mille mains sourit en levant ses mains en l'air montrant qu'il ne leur voulait pas de mal.

- _Voyons qui on a là, Onyx Lycante, l'apprenti héros meurtrier. T'as tué plus de personnes que nous tu sais ?_ Ses griffes le démangeait vraiment à cet instant. _Enfin, se serais du gâchis de te tuer maintenant._

- _Qui a dit que tu me vaincrais ?_ Ses yeux s'injectaient peu à peu de sang tandis qu'il voulait faire couler celui de l'homme devant lui.

- _Ce regard… voilà ce que j'apprécie chez toi, vas-t-en avant que je le prennes de force…_ Il gratte son coup frénétiquement. _Tu ne t'en vas pas ? Alors j'y vais._ Il commença à partir, tournant le dos au châtain qui en profita pour l'attaquer. Vif comme l'éclair Shigaraki attrapa les feuilles d'un arbre à proximité, les transformant en poussières qu'il lança dans les yeux de l'adolescent qui aveuglé ne put rien faire quand un étau se referma sur son poignet.

 _-A cet instant tu es mort._ Le menaça l'albinos en le foudroyant d'un regard glacial, le majeur lever dans la prise qu'il instaurait sur le poignet d'Animalia. _Reviens quand tu seras devenue plus fort._ Il le repoussa avant de disparaître dans la foule.

- _Putain il va s'échapper !_ Il voulu le poursuivre mais il sentit une personne l'enlacer par derrière.

 _-N'y vas pas, il va te tuer, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris son alter, pas toi. En plus même Aizawa-sensei a perdu contre lui._ Le supplia Kyoka la tête dans son dos. Elle voulait calmer sa colère et le convaincre de ne pas aller au devant d'un danger trop grand pour lui. Mais elle était loin de se douter qu'il allait éclater en sanglots, murmurants des _Faibles...je suis trop faibles… j'ai cru que j'allais y passer…_

Il venait de subir la plus cuisante de sa vie, même s'il ne le voulait pas, les larmes virent d'elles mêmes obstruer son champ de vision. Elles coulaient sur son visage noyant son cœur remplie d'un feu brûlant de colère, il se sentait de plus en plus vide, comme si sa vie avait réellement disparut et que son corps n'était qu'une enveloppe sans rien à l'intérieur. La seule chaleur qu'il ressentait n'était plus que celle de Kyoka coller contre lui, il se dégagea de son étreinte afin d'errer sans but dans les magasins, ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à sa chambre, où il s'écroula le regard vide pour sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

 **Chapitre 16 fini, il a prit du temps parce que j'avais mon oral de TPE. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et vos pronostics pour la suite, Attention, le prochain chapitre dépassera l'anime.**


	17. Le début du camp d'entraînement!

**Yo encore un chapitre, je suis chaud bouillant ! Enfin on s'attaque à la partie où je vais sortir du manga et ça c'est cool ^^. Bon c'est vrai certains attendent la guide d'un dieu mais… j'ai pas l'inspiration voilà tout, j'espère qu'elle va vite revenir mais en attendant je me défoule ici.**

 **Bon j'annonce la fin est inspirée de la fic Docteur Love de Neymanga, allez voir ses fics elles sont cool^^.**

 **Neymanga :Il arrivera un jour t'inquiètes pas. Mais c'est vrai ça ! J'avais oublié, bon bah tant pis, sinon j'enlève le Todomomo de la fic ça n'embête personne hein ? Ok je laisse ce couple. Ça c'est la suite que tu demandes ;) donc bien sûr que ce sera expliquer, Bye.**

 **Evilfaul :Ouais, t'as vu, dieu existe car je suis partis et satan aussi car je suis revenu;). T'as pas de TPE ? SA...perlipopette… attends t'as le même âge que moi alors ?**

 **Bon, Onyx as tenu Chimero car ce dernier n'était pas à 100 % (loin de là) et qu'Onyx était à 120 % de ses capacités (actuelles), de plus Onyx a une manière de combattre réfléchie, il ne fonce pas comme un bourrin habituellement, c'est une tactique idiote et Shigaraki en a profité pour prendre l'avantage. A noter que je mets Shigaraki en expert du corps à corps depuis son combat contre Aizawa.**

 **Mezumii :Que de stress surtout. T'es pas la seule à être en retards donc ça passe.**

 **C'est le but justement ^^ j'essaye de comment dire… forger au fil du temps le caractère qu'il aura après ? Cette scène est apparut d'un seul coup… en y repensant tout les moments avec Kyoka m'apparaissent sans être prévu.**

 **C'est « la défaite la plus cuisante de sa vie » mais je sais pas comment y modifier donc bon.**

 **Merci^^.**

 **NSA:En retard, en retard, tu es encore en retard (cours après un lapin blanc). C'est pas grave et BONNE CHANCE !**

 **Gardes là pour lui et les autres, c'est mieux.**

 **Tu m'as tuer avec Chi-chi XD. J'avais pas penser à la prendre pour modèle, mais bon pour le nombre de fois qu'elle apparaîtra ça ne vaux pas le coup.**

 **Tandis que les Quilles japonaises tremblent, vacillent, la quille Kyoka tombe sous le charme de la boule française, mais la quille Momo reste stoïque et résiste au rouleau compresseur de cœur châtain. Je dirais qu'elle s'en foutais, elle devait se retenir de se moquer de Kyoka.**

 **Content que ça t'es plu, va sy harcèle le !**

 **Le petit tomura faisant son caméo et humiliant Onyx pour vous servir.**

 **Ma fic est sponsorisé par la SNCF donc le retard est normal.**

 **J'hésite entre rire et pleurer XD, bon alors : Salut les kids, je suis Bibidi du cancer et mon charactère androgyne je suis un homme !**

 _Kirishima est un connard._ Telles étaient les pensées d'Onyx dans le bus quand le rouquin a _gentiment_ demandé a changé de place avec Midoriya se trouvant à côté du châtain pour mieux parler Mina qui racontait leurs années collèges à Tsuyu et Tooru. Le vert étant plongé dans le récit n'entendit pas le viril qui demanda alors au français d'échanger leurs places, Animalia accepta en soupirant. Grossière erreur, il n'avait pas fait gaffe au voisin du rouquin car il ne faisait pas un bruit, mais ce n'est qu'en s'asseyant qu'il vit Bakugo regardant la fenêtre son menton dans le creux de sa paume.

- _Eh kiri…_ fit le blond en regardant sur sa droite. _Mais qu'est ce qu tu fous là ? Tu veux que j'te crèves ?!_

 _-_ _Arrête Kacchan, tu sais très bien que coincé ici je gagnerais._

 _-_ _Tu va voir enfoiré !_ Il se jeta sur son voisin prêt à lui envoyer une explosion de toute sa rage, alors que son adversaire s'apprêtait à le contrer son corps recouvert d'écailles.

 **Bam !** Les deux avaient la tête penchés vers l'avant, une grosse bosse poussait sur l'arrière de leurs crânes.

- _Kacchan arrête de faire du raffut on s'entend plus discuter._ Le gronda Uraraka en secouant sa main venant d'assommer le blond.

- _T'as la tête dur l'imbécile._ Râla Kyoka dont le poing souffrait d'avoir frapper les écailles du châtain. _Tu pensais à quoi en te mettant à côté de lui ?_ Les deux prennent une grande inspiration.

- _MAINTENANT VOUS VOUS EXCUSEZ ET SI VOUS VOUS REDISPUTEZ ON VOUS TUE ! COMPRIS ?!_ Hurlèrent les deux mamans humiliants les deux adolescents qui trop fiers pour obéir regardèrent chacun de leurs côtés en prenant un air renforgné.

- _Ces gosses._ soupira Aizawa avant de s'endormir à l'avant tandis que le bus démarra enfin.

Le voyage commença plutôt bien, à certaines places les étudiants dormaient, Tooru utilisaient l'épaule de Mashirao comme coussin, Mineta c'était endormis sur les cuisses de Mina tandis que cette dernière discutait avec Satou et Kirishima. Koda écoutait Fumikage et Shoji discuter sur les entraînements possibles qu'ils auraient. Aoyama admirait son reflet sur la vitre tandis que Denki rechargeait le portable d'Hanta. Todoroki et Momo dormait sur l'épaule de l'autre. Et Tsuyu regardait Midoriya et Iida s'affronter aux échecs.

- _Onyx tu permets qu'on échange de place ? J'aimerais parler avec Bakugo._ Lui demanda Uraraka, il se leva pour qu'ils échangent de place et se retrouva aux côtés de Kyoka tandis qu'Ochako essayait d'entamer la conversation avec le blond.

- _Bakugo pourquoi t'es toujours en colère contre Onyx ? Tu l'as battu._ Lui demanda la brune.

- _Je l'es pas battu._ Cracha dans un grincement de dent le colérique. _Je l'es fait sortir de l'arène mais il m'avait mis hors d'état de nuire, il a gagné._ Uraraka se cala contre son bras.

 _-Mon pauvre kacchan, même quand tu gagnes tu refuses la victoire, qu'est ce qui pourra te satisfaire ? Bon, réveilles moi quand t'arrêteras de faire la gueule._ Et elle ferma les yeux contre le torse du blond qui la regardait incrédule, une légère teinte rosâtre sur les joues.

- _T'as réussi à faire tes emplettes après la venue de ce fou ?_ Demanda Earphone Jack a un Animalia silencieux.

- _Mon père m'avait déposer un tas de vêtements qu'il m'a acheté en passant… sauf que la moitié est hideuse et l'autre n'est pas mon style mais j'ai fait avec._

 _-Et c'est quoi ton style de vêtements ?_

 _-Les t-shirts de loup._ Répondit le châtain après une brève réflexion.

 _-Ça existe ?_ Elle le regarde incrédule.

- _Les vêtements avec des dessins d'Okami et Twilight princess aide beaucoup. Ceux d'Hajime no Ippo et Saint Seiya sont cool aussi._

 _-Un vrai geek…_ Soupira la musicienne.

- _Désolé d'être comme je suis._

 _-Euh… J'aimerais savoir._ Elle pèse mûrement ses mots. _Si t'as passé ton temps avec cette fille, comment ça se fait que tu arrivais pas à aligner deux mots en présence de fille au début ?_

 _-Euhhhh… C'est parce que de base je suis timide, ma langue se délie quand je connais les personnes, et puis…_ Il rougit. _Je vous trouvais jolie et ça m'a fait perdre mes moyens._

 _-Ah, donc tu nous trouves jolies ? Qui est la plus belle pour toi ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sadique et un timbre machiavélique.

 _-Belle_ … _je dirais Momo, elle a des attraits ressemblant à une femme majeur._ Kyoka sentit son cœur se briser à cet instant, elle allait le poignarder avec son écouteur quand il enchaîna :

 _Sinon celle que je trouve la plus jolie c'est toi. Tu as ton propre style et tu l'assumes, je respecte ça… tout comme les autres évidemment… hé hé._ Il détourne le regard gêné.

- _Espèce d'idiot…_ Elle fait tourner son écouteur dans le vide les joues rouges.

D'un seul coup, le bus s'arrête sur une aire. Les étudiants sortent les uns après les autres pour se délier les jambes et prendre l'air.

- _Attendez, ce n'est pas une aire de repos ? Où est la classe B ?_ Demanda un élève.

- _Dire qu'il n'y a pas d'autres motifs serait un mensonge…_

 _-_ _Retournez dans le bus vite !_ S'écria Kirishima sentant le plan foireux, tandis que le véhicule partait. Onyx voulut le rattrapper avec ses pattes d'autruches mais n'arriva pas à activer son alter, le surveillant le professeur désactivait son pouvoir avec un rictus moqueur « tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser t'enfuir ? » qui fit enragé le châtain.

- _Ces héros vont s'occuper de vous._ Deux héroines déguisés en chat apparurent.

 _-Wouahou, c'est les wild wild pussycats, le premier groupe d'héros avec des agences unifiés…_

Onyx baillât, les voyages en bus l'endormait souvent, et il était sur le point de s'endormir avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent. Il venait de finir son bâillement quand il entendit les mots « 12H30 » et « désolé ». Il rouvrit les yeux et fut balayer par une vague de terre. Transformant son corps en celui d'un écureuil volant il atterrit en douceur. Il vit rapidement Mineta courir pour aller pisser devant un dinosaure de terre, adoptant sa forme féline il s'élança mais Koda utilisa son alter pour tenter de calmer la créature, qui ne ressentit rien, mais Onyx n'arriva plus à bouger, avec horreur il comprit que cette homme avait un pouvoir dominant le sien. _Je… je me fait commander… Et par KODA !_ Jamais il ne l'aurait avouer mais Onyx avait comprit les sentiments du muet envers Kyoka et le prenait comme un rival, alors savoir que ce dernier pouvait le neutraliser fit naître une telle colère en lui qu'il perdit le contrôle, il avança tranquillement vers l'adolescent de bois, tandis que son corps grandissait, prenant une carrure plus imposante, ses vêtements se dégradèrent pour devenir son costume que le félin appréciait, moulant un torse d'acier et des abdos que l'on dirait gravés dans la pierre, le regard de la bête annonçait ses intentions meurtrières mêlées à de la condescendance, un sentiment de supériorité qui était retranscrit aussi dans son sourire confiant.

- _Alors mon cher_ _Anima, tu as pris ton surnom après mon cher hôte, mais il n'a pas remarqué la ressemblance pour le moment. Pourtant il a une vraie haine contre toi. C'est bizarre non ? Vous ne vous êtes pourtant jamais parlé. Ou alors c'est moi qui justifie mes meurtres en désignant cet adolescent ?_ Il sourit comme amusé par sa propre remarque. _Qui sait ? De toute façon le résultat sera le même mon chère Koda, tu seras ma toute première victime pour mon grand retour._ Il s'avance affichant toujours le même air confiant. _As tu une dernière volonté ? Il serait dommage que tu meurs avec des regrets._ Terrifié Koji regardait autour de lui, tout les autres avait continué leurs chemins pour aller manger, il était donc seul face au prédateur en face de lui, il n'osait même pas essayer son alter, il sentait qu'au moindre mouvement de sa mâchoire le félin pouvait lui ôter la vie d'un simple coup. _Tu n'en as aucune ? Bizarre, j'aurais juré que tu avais des sentiments pour la petite musicienne._ A ces mots, Anima tiqua, il voulu parler, s'enfuir, attaquer, mais ne fit qu'un geste. Il shoota dans un caillou qui rebondit contre le torse du tigre qui le regardait d'un air moqueur. _C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à mieux d'un apprenti héros de Yuei._ Il sentit alors quelque chose ramper le long de sa jambe. Koda, déjà au maximum de sa terreur avait enlever ce caillou pour murmurer aux insectes cachés dessous d'attaquer le monstre devant lui. Gekigami les tranchais a une vitesse ahurissante, les réduisant rapidement en bouillis. _Pas mal, j'aime quand ma proie se débats, c'est plus distrayant. Donc va sy, hurle, cours, bats toi et enfin… MEURS !_ Il lança son attaque, visant de ses griffes acérés les yeux de l'adolescent qui recula trop tard pour esquiver. **CLAP !** Une main gifla la joue du tigre qui désorienté loupa son coup, choqué d'avoir été frappé il regarda la personne l'ayant attaquer, son regard croisa celui terrorisé de Kyoka, réveillant l'adolescent refoulé qui reprit le contrôle, le souffle court. Il regarda apeuré autour de lui, tremblant, il s'écroula sur ses genoux.

- _J-j'ai reperdus le contrôle… j'aillais recommencer à tuer…_ Des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux, voyants cette scène Kyoka voulu l'enlacer, mais il la repoussa, s'enfonçant dans la forêt, sur son chemin il croisa des monstres de boue qu'il balaya à mains nues. Accélérant, il se changea en homme-chat, déchiquetant ses ennemies avec une vitesse et une violence démentielle, sur son écran de contrôle l'héroïne des wild wild pussycats siffla impressionné.

- _Je pensais que ces 4 là_ elle indique Midoriya, Iida, Shoto et Bakugo d'un geste de la main. _Étaient les plus intéressants de ta classe Aizawa, mais celui là est vraiment impressionnant._ Eraser head se rapproche.

- _Montre._ Il regarde l'adolescent qui hurlant de colère semble se téléporter d'ennemie en ennemie, les envoyant voler en rondelles. _Il a péter un câble. Je vais aller le raisonner._ Pixie-Bob le retint.

- _Ne bouge pas. Ce petit progresse en ce moment même… et puis il sera bientôt la._ En effet l'adolescent apparut devant les héros professionnels à 12H29, les yeux rougis par les larmes, les poings éraflés par les coups qu'il a donnés et les ongles arrachés. Ses cheveux étaient boueux et son visage étaient maculés de terre. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et laissaient voir de profondes blessures desquelles son sang coulaient abondamment. Il marchait vers eux, avec un pied amputé par une morsure.

Aizawa s'approcha de lui pour l'aider, lui tendant une main qu'Onyx voulu attraper avant de se prendre une droite du ninja.

- _Mais t'es complètement fou ?! On t'apprends à attaquer sans faire gaffe à Yuei ?! Regarde toi, si t'avais été dans ton état normal tu n'aurais pas pris toutes ses blessures ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?!_ Il criait et secouait l'adolescent pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Pourtant, Onyx continuait de vouloir avancer, mettant tout son poids sur son moignon il passa derrière le héros qui ne vit plus qu'une image rémanente. _Sa vitesse encore est passé à un cap supérieur._ Il entendis un bruit sourd derrière lui, se retournant il vit l'adolescent au sol. Les héroïnes auscultèrent son corps.

- _Il est tombé à cause du sang perdu et de son épuisement, on va l'emmener à l'infirmerie._

Onyx se réveilla dans une pièce blanche, il essaya de se lever mais un poids comprimait sa poitrine,

le surveillant de son air digne le lion maintenait une pression d'une seule patte sur son torse.

- _Enfin réveillé. Ça t'apprendras à ne pas respecter tes adversaires._

 _-C-comment ça_? Bailla l'adolescent.

- _Ceux que tu bats sans te soucier de leurs attaques_ _tu ne les considèrent pas comme des adversaires dignes de ce nom._ Le regarda de haut le félin. _Si tu ne les considèrent pas comme des adversaires tu deviens un agresseur et mérite ces blessures._

 _-T'as raison, je savais plus ce que je faisais, je me contentait d'attaquer._ Approuva Onyx en regardant sa couette.

- _Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?_

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Lorsque ton prof te tenait tu l'as dépassé pour avancer, tu cherches quoi ?_

 _-Je sais pas… je…_ Il baisse le regard penaud.

- _Tu fuyais quoi ? Toi ? Nous ? Kyoka ?_ L'adolescent réagit au nom de sa camarade.

 _-Kyoka et Koda ! Ils vont bien ?_

 _-Oui, tu t'es repris juste à temps, le tigre allait les réduire en charpie._ Le châtain commença à trembler.

- _J-j'allais vraiment…_ Il regarde ses ongles en tremblant. _Ôter une nouvelle vie ? Celle d'un camarade en plus ? Je suis un monstre…_ Il regarde sa main avec horreur, la refermant il colle son poing contre son front, priant pour qu'on le débarrasse de sa malédiction.

Pendant ce temps, le tigre faisait une réunion avec les 3 fléaux restant. Il surplombait de son rocher l'ours et le guépard qui se querellait tandis que le loup dormait dans son coin.

- _Enfin le lion est partie, nous allons pouvoir nous organiser pour reprendre le contrôle._

 _-Je t'ai déjà dit être neutre, de plus tu ne peux rien contre le lion._

 _-J'admets que si mon intelligence se taille la part du lion, au niveau de la force physique, la nature ne m'as pas mis à mon avantage CONTRE LUI._ Il bondit devant le loup, le surplombant de toute sa splendeur. _Alors ne me provoques pas Lupa, j'admets que ton intellect égal le miens, mais question puissance, tu ne vaux pas un clou._

 _-Je surpasse tes deux larbins en combat._ Réponds nonchalamment le loup.

- _En même temps la vitesse du guépard n'est plus un problème si t'anticipe ses actions et l'ours est loin d'être un prix_ _N_ _obel._ Les deux animaux se rebellèrent outrés. Le tigre s'approcha d'un pas lent et souple, souverain.

- _D'accord, vos pouvoirs de réflexion, volent plus bas qu'un derrière de cochon._

Il passe derrière ses deux sous-fifres, d'un air confiant.

 _Mais bêtes comme vous êtes faîtes attention :_

 _Mieux vaut avoir vécu 25 jours comme un tigre que comme un mouton_

 _Vous feriez donc mieux d'accepter ma proposition._

 _Je vois dans vos mires si perçantes,_

 _qu'il n'y a pas grands mondes à l'étages_

 _mais mêmes vous dans ces temps de tourmentes_

 _vous devez vous tenir à la page._

Triomphant il reprends sa place au sommet.

 _Soyez prêtes pour la chance de votre vie_

 _pour pouvoir arracher celle de vos ennemis_

 _Nos ennuies sont finis_

 _nous sortons de son esprits._ Crie puis susurre le tigre.

- _Et qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?_ Demanda le jaguar en s'avançant.

- _M'écouter et vous taire._ Lui ordonne le tigre, le faisant reculer en calant sa griffe sous son cou.

 _Faîtes moi confiance,_

 _Votre récompense_

 _vous l'aurez quand viendra ce beau jour._

 _Quand nos griffes défigureront leurs têtes_

 _Soyez prêtes !_

 _-… On est des gars tu sais._ Dirent les deux sous-fifres devants un tigre un peu moins confiant.

- _Tu me comptes donc dedans Gekigami, malgré mon refus ?_ Les interrompit Lupa en s'approchant.

- _Bien sûr ma très chère louve._ Lui sourit le tigre d'un air triomphant tandis que les deux idiots tiraient une tête de 10 mètres de long devant cette révélation.

- _Je vais donc suivre ton plan tant que ça me plaira._ Affirma la louve d'un air malicieux avant de partir.

Onyx arriva dans un réfectoire à l'extérieur, il pensait que la lune et la nuit calmerait ses camarades pourtant c'était un vrai chaos, il prit rapidement une part et s'installa prêt de Midoriya et Iida, à l'opposé de Koda et surtout de Kyoka qui le scrutait du regard, visiblement déçu qu'il ne vienne pas la voir. Ils mangèrent en silence, préférant s'empiffrer, baffer et bouffer que parler. Ils allèrent ensuite au bain, et Onyx remarqua quelque chose, lui qui était fier de son corps qu'il c'était bâti était vraiment à la ramasse comparer à d'autres personnes de sa classe, Shoji pouvait le soulever d'un bras, Sato on en parle pas, même Iida avait une carrure bien plus imposante que la sienne ! Il était entrain de déprimer en barbotant dans l'eau quand Mineta et Iida s'engueulèrent : le nain voulait mater les filles de l'autre côté du mur malgré les cris outrés du délégué. Le nain utilisa son alter pour grimper sur le mur, mais fut repousser par un petit garçon qui tomba juste après, Mineta retomba le cul sur la tête de Iida et Midoriya sauta pour sauver l'enfant évanouie, le vert emmena le petit à l'infirmerie tandis que le nain retrouvait ses esprits arrivant vers Onyx avec un appareil photo.

- _Onyx transforme toi et prends les filles en photo._ Le supplia le violet les larmes aux yeux, juste imaginer faire ça fit rougir le châtain.

- _Jamais de la vie, si elles le découvraient je n'aurais jamais assez de vie pour survivre ni même pour qu'elles expérimentent toutes les tortures possible pour me faire payer._ Expliqua Animalia en reculant et se protégeant de ses bras.

- _Pfffff t'es pas drôle._ Lui dit Mineta avant de partir.

Les étudiants allèrent ensuite dans leurs dortoirs, tous voulaient dormir mais Onyx était heureux, pour la première fois il n'allait pas être seul.

- _Vous avez un jeu de cartes ?_ Demanda denki.

- _Ouais, pourquoi ?_ Lui répondit Kirishima.

- _On se fait une partie ?_ La plupart des garçons approuvèrent. _Bon bah allez strip poker._

- _Euh t'es sûr de vouloir faire un strip poker avec que des garçons denki ?_ Lui demanda Onyx.

- _T'as raison, on fait deux tables, et les perdants de chaque table iront chercher les filles._

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, ils utilisèrent le jeu de Eijiro et celui d'Hanta et les gâteaux de Satou comme pions, chacun avait 5 vie, le gagnant raflait tout et en qu'à d'égalité les pions étaient sortis du jeu. Shoto et Onyx voulurent remettre leurs t-shirts qu'ils avaient enlever mais ont leurs interdits car remettre des couches étaient de l'anti-jeu pour après. Les deux se regardèrent interloqués.

- _Tu sais jouer ?_ Demanda le bicolore.

- _Ouais mais j'ai pas de chances et toi ?_

- _Nan._ Le châtain lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement.

- _Bonne chance pour aller dire au fille de venir en étant torse nu._ Et ils partirent à leurs tables respectifs.

Les combats s'engagèrent la table numéro 1 composer de Midoriya, Iida, Shoji, Fumikage, Shoto, Mineta et Hanta éliminèrent bien vite le jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes qui ne comprit les règles qu'à la dernière partie où il manqua de rafler le pactole avant que le vert élimine son carré de roi avec une quinte flush royale. De l'autre côté tous étaient à un jeton sauf Animalia et Bomber King qui avaient raflés les pions de tous leurs adversaires, les deux se regardaient avec hargne, chacun voulait écraser son rival, regardant son jeu Bakugo paria la moitié de ses jetons, confiants, le châtain fit tapis. Avec un sourire narquois le blond suivit.

- _Cette fois c'est la fin Kacchan, tu as perdu !_ Il révéla avec fierté sa quinte flush.

- _Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah._ Rit faussement le blond. _Je savais dès que tu as fait tapis que tu avais une quinte flush, sauf que moi aussi._ Il révéla sa main identique à celle du châtain.

- _Mais alors on a tout les deux perdus ?_ S'interrogea Onyx.

- _Non tête d'écailles, tu n'as pas remarqué ?_ Il pointa du doigt son genou, dessus trônait fièrement un dernier jeton. _Koda a encore deux jetons, j'en avais un de plus que toi, en te mettant au tapis avec la main que j'avais j'étais sûr que tu perdrais !_

 _-Noooon ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas perdre !_

 _-Si (Kaiba) tu as perdu !_ Il pointa triomphalement son doigt sous le nez d'Onyx qui tomba en arrière en constatant sa défaite.

Les deux adolescents dépités allèrent sans haut toquer à la porte des filles.

 _-Momo ! Kyoka ! Vous êtes changés vous ouvrez !_ Cria Uraraka.

- _Et dêpéchez vous !_ Renchérit Mina en les poussant au moment où elles ouvrirent la porte, les faisant percuter les deux adolescents qui amortirent leurs chutes. Creatie de même taille que Shoto rougit en voyant que leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre tandis que le bicolore pensait à tout autre chose. _Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est moelleux et rond…_ Il pris une claque de la brune qui se recula en protégeant sa poitrine. Les deux n'osèrent plus se regarder pendant un moment.

À côté Kyoka plus petite qu'Onyx était tomber sur son torse nu. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et sous le stress et la précipitation en se relevant elle retomba inversant la position de leurs visages. Criant de surprise elle s'enleva en une demi-seconde tandis que le châtain commença à saigner du nez. _Mon visage vient de toucher le paradis…_ Rêvait le français avant de se manger une droite de la musicienne qui recula jusqu'à s'adosser à la porte. Les deux garçons se relevèrent et extrêmement gênés dirent en même temps.

- _Euh désolé, on va y aller en faites, désolé pour le dérangement._ Ils disparurent du champ de visions des filles en un millième de seconde, les pieds de shoto avaient gelé et brulé le sol tandis que des griffures apparaissaient à l'endroit où se tenait Onyx.

- _Bah les filles ne viennent pas ?_ Leur demanda l'électrique.

- _Noooon !_ Répondirent au même instant les deux messagers rouges de honte avant d'aller tout les deux se coucher dans leurs sacs de couchages respectifs.

- _Faudra qu'on demande aux filles ce qui c'est passé ._ Dit Kirishima en voyant les deux perdants face à Bakugo se coucher sans rien dire.

 _-Y a de l'amour dans l'air !_ Se réjouit Mina en sautant partout.

- _Toi dit encore un mot et tu ne te réveille pas demain._ La menaça Kyoka en levant ses écouteurs sous le regard de la rose.

- _Oui, c'est quand même à cause de toi qu'on leur est tombé dessus._ Lança Momo en la foudroyant du regard.

- _Allez les filles me dîtes pas que vous êtes indifférentes aux garçons, surtout à ses deux là._ Les deux filles rougirent en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer et surtout avec qui. _Vous voyez vous répondez rien, j'en étais sûre, vous êtes A-MOU-REUhmpf._

Pour Uraraka, Tsuyu et Tooru la soirée se résuma à empêcher Kyoka de tuer Mina avec un coussin sous le regard approbateur de Momo.

Dans l'ombre, sur la colline surplombant le camp, plusieurs silhouettes regardaient les élèves dormir, attendant le moment pour entrer en action.

 **Bon, ce chapitre est enfin fini^^ et donc... (se cache) je continue de vous écrire ici car j'ai volé des passages à Neymanga et que… (bruit de lutte) Je recommencerais plus promis !**

 **Bon bah au prochain chapitre^^.**


	18. L'attaque du camp

**Flemme de faire une intro^^.**

 **Evilfaul : Rajoute la planète au trésor et t'as le mien^^… je crois que j'ai un problème...**

Le réveil fût beaucoup trop tôt pour les adolescents, à peine levés, sans avoir mangé ils durent allez dehors, en tenue de sport alors qu'aucun n'était réveillé. Soudain, Aizawa apparut.

- _Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui débute un rigoureux entraînement de renforcement car le but de ce voyage est de renforcer les alters de chacun d'entre vous. Bakugo attrape._ Il lance une balle vers le blond qui l'attrapa.

- _C'est la balle de l'examen de force physique._ Constata l'explosif.

 _-Ton records était de 705,2 mètres, c'était lors de l'entrée à l'académie, voyons tes progrès._ Lui expliqua Aizawa de son ton blazé habituel.

- _Il lance vraiment aussi loin ?_ Demanda Onyx à Midoriya.

- _Ouais, mais personne lance aussi loin qu'Uraraka._ Lui répondit le vert.

 _-Ça tu vois je l'avais deviné tout seul, attends s'il y avait un test qui à fini dernier ?_

 _-Moi._ Répondit le fan d'All Might en baissant les yeux honteux, faisant rire le châtain au moment où Bakugo lança la balle en déclenchant une explosion assez impressionnante.

- _Va crever !_ _Va crever ?_ Se demandèrent la classe ne sachant s'ils avaient bien entendu.

Un bip résonna et le professeur montra son score 709,6 mètres ce qui surprit tout le monde.

- _C'est même pas proches de ce qu'on attendait…_ Se plains Mina.

- _En trois mois vous avez beaucoup progressé et gagnez beaucoup d'expériences. Mais c'est surtout sur le plan émotionnelle et technique, il est maintenant temps de se concentrer sur le plan physique. Comme vous pouvez le constater vos alters n'ont que très peu progressé. Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui on va se concentrer sur la progression de vos individualités, je vais vous poussez au-delà de vos limites, donc essayer de survivre…_ Dit le prof avec un sourire sadique.

Tous furent envoyer à différents appareils mais Onyx alla directement voir Aizawa.

- _Euh monsieur, c'est bien beau tout ça mais à part en me musclant, je peux pas renforcer mon alter à moins de maîtriser d'autres transformations, ne devrais-je pas renforcer ma technique au contraire ?_ Demanda le français.

- _Justement, en quoi consiste ton alter ?_

 _-Bah, à me transformer en animaux ?_

 _-Et donc de t'as mère tu n'aurais gagner que ce changement infime dans l'alter de ton père ?_ Lui fit remarquer le ninja.

- _Vous voulez dire que ?_

- _Exactement, tu penses vraiment que des écailles stopperaient les coups que tu prends ? Non, inconsciemment tu dois les renforcer en utilisant l'alter de ta mère,donc maintenant transforme toi en imaginant des écailles en diamant._ Il s'exécuta et avec l'image d'un diamant en tête ses écailles étaient plus petites et d'un vert plus profond.

- _Bakugo attaque le._ Sans se faire prier l'enragé attaqua le châtain qui pris l'explosion de plein fouet. _Alors ?_

 _-J'ai moins mal que les autres fois._ Il essaya de bouger mais ses mouvements étaient ralentis.

- _C'est bien ce que je pensais ça influe aussi sur ta vitesse, bon tu vas échanger des coups avec Kirishima, vous améliorerez votre résistance et votre mobilité ainsi._

Les deux adolescents se mirent à l'écart, ils durcirent leurs corps et le roux s'élança, lançant un uppercut de tout son poids, instinctivement Onyx le contra, le faisant tomber sur le dos.

- _Kirishima ça va ?_ Le gros dur se releva en levant le pouce pour montrer qu'il allait bien.

-Onyx… _je t'ai dit d'échanger des coups, si tu le contres à chaque fois tu n'augmenteras pas ta résistance._ Le sermonna Aizawa.

- _Mais je veux pas prendre de coups moi…_ Grommela le châtain avant de se mettre en garde, protégeant ses tempes et son menton. _Bon, attaques moi, je chopperais ton timing et on se frappera en même temps, ok ?_

 _-Okay, prépares-toi tu va morfler !_ Pendant deux minutes il enchaîna les coups aux gestes très amples, martelant la garde du boxeur, qui ressentait les coups malgré ses écailles et sa garde, puis d'un seul coup le rouquin lança un uppercut dans le ventre du français qui sentit le coup passer et recula.

- _Salauds, maintenant tu vas voir !_ Les deux s'élancèrent, Kirishima lançait un autre uppercut et Onyx un crochet du droit, leurs poings s'écrasèrent au même instant dans la mâchoire de l'autre, de leurs autres mains ils lancèrent alors le coup que l'autre avaient usé juste avant, écrasant le visage de leur adversaire sous leurs poings. Pendant 20 minutes ils enchaînèrent les frappes simultanées jusqu'à ce qu'Eijiro ne puissent plus activer son alter. Voulant rester chaud en attendant Onyx commença un shadow-boxing contre le seul boxeur à l'avoir battu Itagaki.

Pour Kirishima cela ressemblait à une danse guerrière pourtant pour Onyx c'était un véritable exercice, à tel point qu'au bout de quelques instants l'image qu'il avait devant lui apparaissait au rouquin qui suivit le combat d'un regard intéressé. Puis d'un seul coup le châtain mit fin à cette bataille d'un high kick soudain.

- _Pourquoi un coup de pied à la boxe ?_ Lui demanda Eijiro.

- _Parce que maintenant je ne boxe plus, je me bats._ Lui répondit Onyx avec un sourire satisfait. _On reprend ?_ Ils passèrent leur journée à enchaîner les phases de combat et les pauses.

- _Comme on l'as dit hier, bougez vous le cul et faîtes votre repas vous-mêmes !_ S'écrièrent les héroïnes en partant.

Tandis que Iida boostait le morale de tout le monde, Onyx et Kirishima mettait la glace que Todoroki leurs avaient crées sur leurs visages rouges à force de prendre des coups.

- _Meeeeec t'es sérieux ? Tes poings étaient de plus en plus lourds et durs._ Se plaignit le rouquin.

- _Tu peux parler j'avais l'impression de frapper un rocher, j'ai bien cru que mes poings allaient se briser._ _Et tes punchs sont pas inoffensifs, loin de là._ Il frotte sa mâchoire endolorie.

- _Bon allons préparer à manger !_ S'enthousiasma le dur à cuire en courant aider.

Onyx découpa les légumes en utilisant ses griffes, il menait une compétition avec Bakugo pour savoir qui découperait le plus vite. Leurs matchs se fini sur une égalité qui les fit rager mais avant qu'ils ne puissent se disputer Uraraka et Kyoka les écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils mangèrent tous super vite, le français ne releva la tête de son assiette qu'en entendant la musicienne foutre une claque à Hanta après une remarque ayant mis Momo en PLS. Il avala rapidement le reste de son assiette, lâchant même un énorme rot ressemblant à un hurlement de félin ce qui fit sursauter Koda qui n'était pas loin.

- _C'est quoi ce manque de sérieux Onyx ? On représente U.A même ici !_ Le sermonna le délégué qui n'avait même plus la force de lever son bras comme il le faisait habituellement.

- _On en reparles demain ? Je suis vanné._ L'adolescent aux lunettes acquiesça et tous allèrent se coucher, exténuer par leurs durs entraînements.

Pourtant, parmi les garçons deux n'arrivaient pas à dormir, la journée les avaient empêchés d'y penser, mais maintenant leurs esprits étaient obnubiler par les filles, enfin plutôt une partie de leurs anatomie. Shoto sentait une douce chaleur dans sa main, il la posa contre son cœur en souriant, il venait de comprendre une chose. _J'aime Yaoyorozu._ Il plongea alors dans un doux sommeil.

À côté Onyx se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Il voulait dormir mais son esprit revenait toujours vers Kyoka, et à chaque fois son corps chauffait, à tel point qu'il sortit de la chambre pour se rafraîchir dehors. _C'est pas vrai, mon corps est une épave mais j'arrive pas à dormir… Si ça continue demain on a croire que je me suis transformé en panda._ _Bon, je crois que je peux plus me cacher de moi même._ Il regarda la lune qui semblait le regarder de son œil argenté. _J'aime Kyoka. J'aime Kyoka ! J'aime Kyoka !_ Il tournait sous les rayons lunaires, hurlant dans son esprit cette révélation que son cœur et son corps savait depuis un moment. Il regarda les collines et cru voir une silhouette, il se frotta les yeux et utilisa sa vision de rapace pour zoomer et ne vit rien, il baissa son regard et vit l'enfant de tout à l'heure descendre de la montagne, il savait qu'il avait frapper Midoriya et ne portait pas les héros et aspirants héros dans son cœur, il retourna donc se coucher sans savoir que dans l'ombre, l'observant un homme brun au visage balafré le regardait en tennt une photo.

- _Onyx Lycanthe, si vous l'affrontez demain soir, vous évaluerez s'il vaut la peine d'être recruté, sinon tuez le._

Le troisième jour passa rapidement pour les étudiants, ils étaient excités par l'idée de l'épreuve du courage à la fin de la journée et redoublèrent donc d'ardeur à l'entraînement.

- _Kirishima, sert les dents quand tu m'attaques, sinon tu laisses ton corps sans protection à un contre._ Lui expliqua Onyx.

- _Ah bon ?_ Demanda le rouquin sceptique.

- _Oui, en criant tu libères plus d'énergie grâce à la rage mais en soufflant et gardant les dents serrer, tu génères autant d'énergie voir plus tout en gardant ton corps prêt à recevoir n'importe quel impact. Essaye._

Ils se mirent en position, Kirishima activa son alter en serrant les dents et chargea, durcissant ses poings Onyx le contra mais Eijiro encaissa le coup sans difficulté et le frappa, visant la mâchoire, mais le châtain n'ayant protégé son visage, tourna la tête dans le sens du coup pour réduire les dégâts.

 _-Eh ! Ça va ?_ Lui demanda le dur à cuire en voyant la tête du français valdinguer sous son coup.

- _Ouais, j'ai amoindrie l'impact en tournant la tête, mais..._ il frotta sa mâchoire meurtrie. _Aie ! Tu cognes dur enfoiré !_ Ils rirent tout les deux l'un de soulagement et l'autre parce que le rouquin était très communicatif sur ses sentiments.

La journée passa et commença l'épreuve de courage, les 6 personnes des deux classes ayant raté l'examen ne purent y participer, la B commença à se cacher. Ils tirèrent donc au sort les équipes de la classe A qui furent composées de : Tokoyami et Shoji, Bakugo et Shoto, Kyoka et Tooru, Uraraka et Tsuyu, Mashirao et Mineta, Momo et Aoyama, Iida et Koda ainsi que Midoriya et Onyx.

Alors qu'Uraraka et Tsuyu viennent juste de disparaître dans la forêt, Pixie-Bob reçu un coup de baton emmailloté dans du linge sur la tête, ce qui l'assomma et laissa une marque rouge.

Deux personnes surgirent et se positionnèrent au dessus de l'héroïne inconsciente.

- _POURQUOI L'ENNEMI EST-IL ICI ?!_ s'écria Mineta mort de peur.

- _Pixie-Bob !_ Cria Tora pour voir si elle était inconsciente et par inquiétude.

 _-Ça craint !_ Enchaîna Mandalay inquiète pour sa coéquipière et Koda qui n'était pas au dortoir.

Onyx regarda la forêt : elle était en partie nimbé dans les flammes et une autre partie était noyé dans un gaz violet. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête : « Kyoka est en danger ». En faisant attention à ne pas être vu, il se transforma en mouche et fonça dans la forêt, ses camarades ne remarquèrent sa disparition qu'après. Courant à toute allure, il percuta Momo et Yosetsu, se relevant rapidement il demanda où étaient les autres.

- _Ceux de ma classe sont partis aux dortoirs, avec Yaoyorozu on est allé donné des masques à gaz à ceux qu'en ont besoin._ Ils lui donnèrent un masque.

- _Et Yuga s'occupe de Kyoka et Tooru inconsciente à cause du gaz, tu peux aller l'aider ?_ Lui demanda la brune inquiète pour ses trois amis en lui indiquant la direction à prendre.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas._ Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Momo, il affichait un sourire réconfortant et confiant mais ses yeux brûlaient d'une rage ardente. _Je te promets que ses 3 là reviendront sains et saufs mais si je dois y rester._ Et sur cette promesse morbide Onyx partit, laissant à la brune l'horrible impression qu'elle venait de condamner le châtain à un destin funeste.

Adoptant sa forme mi-chat pour aller plus vite et pour leurs visions nyctalope, il criait le nom de Yuga pour le trouver. Soudain, il entendit un bruissement de feuilles derrière lui, se retournant il vit une main enflammée fondre sur lui, par pur réflexe il bascula le haut de son corps sur sa gauche, esquivant de peu le souffle enflammé qui roussit ses poils.

- _Pas mal petit._ Lui sourit un brin au visage balafré.

 _Lui, il était dans l'un de mes rêves…_ il trembla, le souvenir de sa mort par les flammes de ce type le hantait. Crématorium voulu l'attraper, et la peur lui donnant des ailes, Onyx esquiva et planta ses griffes dans le visage déjà endommagé du vilain qu'il déchiqueta, arrachant peau et œil. Son adversaire disparu dans une étrange flaque noir, pour réapparaître dans un nuage de fumée plus loin.

 _Qu'est ce qui résiste au feu déjà ? Les fourmis… et le polypropène !_ Il invoqua son alter, recouvrant son corps d'une carapace de fourmi il chargea. Crématorium envoya ses flammes mortelles qui léchèrent l'armure du châtain sans la brûler. _Ça marche ! Mais je dois me dépêcher, l'air va rapidement manquer._ En effet, il courait, ralentis par les flammes et ses poumons vides semblaient avoir inspirer le feu autour de lui tellement ils étaient brûlants. Il atteint enfin le vilain, et d'un uppercut après une feinte du gauche il décapita le clone qui disparut encore en une masse gluante.

Il entendit des feuilles bouger sur sa droite, se retournant il vit un homme en costume noir reculer. Onyx chargea, tandis que Twice envoya son mètres qu'il avait au poignet, visant l'œil du français, celui ci disparu de son champ de vision pour qu'un poing le recouvre.

Onyx avait sprinter vers son ennemi. Mais il n'avait pas pris en compte la puissance des fourmis, son pas dans lequel il avait mis une grosse partie de sa puissance le propulsa directement sur Twice, son poing entra en contact avec le nez de vilain sans même qu'il n'envoie son coup ! Il frappa à bout portant, et la force de la fourmi de taille humaine propulsa le pauvre bipolaire sur une dizaine de mètres, inconscient.

- _Twice ! Je t'ais sous-estimé Onyx, maintenant tu va recevoir toute la puissance de mon alter!_ Le vrai Crématorium sortant de derrière un arbre invoqua des flammes bleues qu'il lança de toutes sa puissance sur le châtain qui voulu les esquiver en zigzaguant, il partit rapide comme l'éclair, mais ne parvint pas à changer de direction sa vitesse étant trop importante. Il dût se stopper et chargea droit sur son adversaire qui l'accueillit avec un déluge de flammes ardentes, dont le souffle ralentis considérablement l'adolescent qui n'arrivait à avancer que péniblement, pas après pas. Ses poumons lui réclamaient de l'air, pourtant par sa simple volonté il approchait l'homme devant lui qui ne bronchait pas. Ses flammes comme tout droit sorties de l'enfer avalaient la moindre parcelle d'énergie du châtain qui n'était plus qu'à trois mètres du cœur de cette fournaise.

- _Pourquoi te bats-tu ? Personne ne voudra de toi chez eux !_ Lui cria tout à coup Dabi.

- _Parce que je suis un héros et qu'un héros n'abandonne pas une personne qui à besoin d'aide._ Son regard se posa sur Yuga cacher dans un buisson, qui tremblant voulait aider son ami mais la peur l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste. De plus Kyoka et Tooru étaient inconsciente derrière lui, s'il se ratait, elles mourraient avec lui. _Et que j'ai promis d'éviter à certaines personnes d'être blessé. Et plutôt mourir que de rompre cette promesse._ Il se jeta avec ses dernières forces sur le brun, s 'extirpant des flammes meurtrières il relâcha son alter, envoyant sa droite avec toute sa rage. La tête de Dabi valdingua vers l'arrière, sonné il s'attendait à recevoir un déluges de coup, mais l'adolescent s'écroula sur ses genoux, à bout de forces.

- _Tu as tenu ta promesse… Et toi !_ Il désigna Yuga qui cru mourir de peur. _Va-t'en, tu ne veux quand même pas que son sacrifice ne sert-à rien ?_ Il attrapa les cheveux d'Onyx au bord de l'inconscience, pointant son doigt enflammé sous son cou. _Alors part sinon je le tue._

Tremblotant, des larmes d'impuissances coulant sur ses joues, le blond pris dans ses bras les deux filles et en jetant un dernier regard au châtain il partit.

- _N-non, Yuga… sauve-moi…_ Murmura Onyx avant de s'évanouir sous le sourire de Dabi.

 **Et voilà, ce chapitre est fini et je déclare le début enfantin fini^^.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et de ce qu'il pourrait arriver, j'attends vos retours avec impatience^^.**


	19. Basculement

**Yo^^, ce coup ci j'ai envie de tester un (petit) truc, qui va bien avec ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **NSA: Yep, on entame la partie « drama ». OUIIII du chaos partout ! pardon.**

 **Viens Nightmare, avec moi tu pourras t'exprimer librement.**

 **Euh c'est pas comme si j'expliquais chapitre que c'était la fusion de l'alter de ses parents XD.**

 **Il change seulement la composition de son corps et qu'en partie, c'est un alter caché qui est moins puissant que celui de sa mère. Ah, ils vont donc survivre, même Yuga (pas besoin de frapper Yuga il doit déjà se morfondre le pauvre).**

 **Tu crois ? Il pourrait tout aussi bien s'allier avec eux afin d'avoir le contrôle total d'Onyx.**

 **Oups trop tard XD**

 **Maya leonarth : Merci pour toutes ses reviews d'un coup^^. J'aurais voulu te répondre à chacune par de MP mais je peux pas avec toi. Bah il n'est pas cheater au début mais il prends de la puissance quand même au fur et à mesure. Content qu'Onyx te plaise mais évite de le manger j'en ais besoin. Mais non il va taper tout le monde mais pas se les taper XD.**

 **Je sais que c'est une erreur de traduction, mais ça m'avait fait tellement rire que je l'ais mis.**

 **Yay yu-gi-oh forever, content que ça te plaise et va voir mon autre fic « la guide d'un dieu » pour plus de todomomo.**

 **Evilfaul : Dans un bonus je le ferais peut être… non mauvaise idée mais ta review ma bien fais rire.**

 **Mizumii : Enfin! Bon retour dans le présent. Et oui, malgré le pouvoir puissant que je lui ais donner il arrive encore à se faire défoncer.**

La lumière de la salle était éblouissante. C'est la première chose que je remarqua en me réveillant. Je pensais tout d'abord que j'étais à l'infirmerie, mais au bout de quelques secondes d'adaptation je m'aperçu que la pièce était sombre avec pour seule lumière une lampe qui était juste au dessus de moi. Je tenta de me redresser mais un vive douleur traversa tout mon corps, me clouant au lit et m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

- _T-t-t-t, ne bouge pas,_ _ton alter a fortement sollicité ton corps lors de ton dernier combat. En tant que médecin je te conseillerais de ne plus utiliser cette transformation._ M'ordonna un médecin

- _Allons,_ _ne l'importune pas alors qu'il vient tout juste de se réveiller._ Lui ordonna une voix grave et imposante, tendant le cou pour localiser la source de la voix, je la trouvais en la personne d'un homme dont la seule chose imposante était la cicatrice qui recouvrait son visage et le défigurait.

- _Onyx, il est malpoli de dévisager les gens._ Il m'adressa un sourire triste, alors que je me demandais comment il pouvait me voir sans yeux. _Ton père n'a pas été le seul à être vaincu par All Might._ Je frissonnais, il avait tellement de regrets dans la voix. Il y avait évidemment un pointe de haine envers le héros numéro 1, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il regrettait surtout sa défaite, comme si elle lui avait coûter bien plus que son visage. J'avais presque pitié pour cet homme brisé que je voyais devant moi. Et pourtant, je sentais une puissance inimaginable émaner du balafré.

 _Nous sommes pareils._ Il parlait d'une voix compatissante. _Nous avons tout deux des alters qui ne demandent qu'à s'exprimer, que nous voulons utiliser de la manière que l'on veux. Mais nous ne pouvons pas sans passer pour des monstres aux yeux de la société. Rejoins moi Onyx, et nous créerons ensemble un monde ou plus aucun enfant ne sera juger pour son alter ou parce qu'il n'en a pas._ Il tendit sa main vers moi, il dégageait une aura royale, me donnant envie de le suivre, pourtant je lui répondit.

- _C'est tentant je l'avoue, mais dans ton monde, de quel couleur est le ciel monsieur ?_

 _-All For One._ Ce nom ne me disait rien.Il tapa du doigt son siège, j'en déduisit qu'il s'impatientait. _Je ne comprends pas ta question._

 _-Tuerais-tu pour avoir ce monde ?_ Je parlais d'un ton neutre.

- _Bien évidemment._ Il balaya ma question d'un mouvement de main.

- _Alors je refuse._

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Il se leva de surprise.

- _Parce que je ne veux pas devenir le monstre qu'ils croient voir._ Alors que je le défiais du regard, plusieurs explosions et bruits de combats passèrent du mur.

- _Je suis ravi d'avoir pu discuter avec toi. Je suis désolé de partir mais le devoir m'appelle._ Il mit un masque ressemblant à celui de Dark Vador et disparut avec un alter de téléportation. Les combats se stoppèrent pour reprendre de plus belle. Le médecin commença à me prendre sur son épaule.

- _Même si tu cris ils ne t'entendront pas, cette salle est insonorisée de manière à ce qu'on entende au cas où des héros arrivent sans qu'ils sachent pour cette salle secrète._ Crier ? L'idée ne m'était même pas venue, je pensais que les explosions était dû à Bakugo, pas à des héros venu nous sauver… Des héros ?! J'essayais de me débattre mais mon corps m'en empêchait. Il déplaça un livre, ouvrant une porte qui menait en bas. Il sortit dans la rue, des policiers et des héros affrontaient des monstres humanoïdes au cerveau apparent. Je criais de toutes mes forces, hurlant au point de me briser la voix. Personne ne m'entendait. Les héros m'ignoraient. La police ne m'aidait pas. Un écran géant montra le combat d'All For One contre All Might. Tout à coup, Iida, Kirishima et Midoriya sauvèrent Katsuki. Je regardait cette scène en pleurant tandis que le vilain m'emportait loin du champ de bataille. Personne ne me sauvait. On avait sauver Bakugo. Mes amis avaient fait leurs choix.

Les héros m'avaient abandonnés.

 **Voilà chapitre assez court parce que cet essaie, allait mieux pour décrire les sentiments d'Onyx sur un court passage, dites moi qu'elle style d'écriture vous préférez ^^.**


	20. Un nouvel ennemi!

**Yo, bon je reprends mon ancien style d'écriture, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.**

 **Evilfaul : Gogo Powers Rangers tutututu… pardon, merci pour ta review^^**

 **Maya Leonarth : Merci pour ta review^^.**

Lorsqu'elle émergea dans son lit d'hôpital, Kyoka ne vit qu'une surabondance de cadeaux et de fleurs à côté de son lit. Elle essaya de se relever, sa tête tournait un peu mais elle arriva à se lever.

Alors qu'elle tremblait sur ses jambes, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer ses camarades qui se réjouirent de la voir réveiller. Momo la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule afin de cacher ses larmes de joies.

- _J'ai eue si peur… j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas…_ La musicienne enlaça son amie, regardant ses camarades, elle sentait une sorte de malaise, Mineta n'essayait pas de regarder sous la jupe de Creatie, Kirishima ne pipait mot, Denki ne disait aucune blague pour détendre l'atmosphère et Bakugo était étrangement calme, regardant le sol d'un air sérieux. Flippant.

- _Heureusement que Yuga vous as sortis du bois et du gaz Tooru et toi._ Lui dit Fumikage en montrant le blond qui ne rayonnait pas, il semblait aussi sombre que l'alter du corbeau, vraiment étrange.

- _Merci Yuga._ Le blond sembla ne pas entendre ses remerciements. _Je suis pas la dernière réveillé à ce que je vois !_ Déclara Earphone Jack pour changer de conversation et détendre l'atmosphère.

- _Si tu es la dernière réveillé kero._ Lui annonça Tsuyu.

- _Bah alors où est l'autre imbécile ?_ Un lourd silence écrasa la salle. Yuga sembla se ratatiner contre le mur.

A tour de rôle Momo, Yuga et Kirishima expliquèrent tout ce que la brune avait ratée dans son coma. Ils se tenaient à une distance respectable afin d'éviter la colère de la jeune musicienne, pourtant, celle ci garda son sang-froid, se dirigeant même avec un calme impeccable devant Bakugo, le sortant de son mutisme avec une voix glaciale.

- _Si personne n'était venu te_ _sauver, aurais-tu rejoins l'alliance des vilains ?_ Il grommela, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille pour montrer qu'il n'était nullement impressionné.

- _Bien sûr que non, je me serais évader à la première occasion._

 _-J'en étais sûre, ta détermination à être le numéro 1 ne s'effriterait pas pour si peu._

 _Alors… S_ a voix avait déraillé, elle sera les poings, se retournant, dardant ses yeux pleins de larmes dans ceux de ses amis. _Alors pourquoi av_ _ez_ _vous sauv_ _és_ _Katsuki qui n'au_ _rait jamais jamais basculer dans la criminalité et pourquoi avez-vous abandonnés Onyx qui est assez désespéré pour les rejoindre en lui donnant exactement la raison pouvant le faire sombrer ?_

Personne n'osait lui répondre, elle avait raison, ils avaient abandonnés l'un des leurs. Elle les congédia, expliquant qu'elle voulait être seule, chassant même Momo qui voulait la réconforter.

Elle se refusa de pleurer, chassant son envie en regardant tout les cadeaux qu'on lui as donné pendant sa convalescence. La plupart était anecdotique, à part peut être le médiator que lui avaient achetés ses parents, montrant qu'ils voulaient la réentendre jouer et chanter. Alors qu'elle avait fini, elle vit, camoufler dans un coin une petite rose, elle la prit délicatement, coincé dans les pétales se trouvait une petite pierre noire. _De l'Onyx… L'imbécile !_ Elle ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre, des traces de griffures se trouvaient sur le rebords.

- _Il est venu…_ Elle retourna sur son lit, reniflant le doux parfum de la rose, heureuse.

Le retour se fit étrangement bien, ses professeurs étaient venu demandés la permission à ses parents de la mettre dans l'internat nouvellement agrandit. Heureusement ils avaient acceptés. Même si tous avait bronché en apercevant la chambre fermé à clef de leur camarade manquant, les idioties de Kaminari et Kirishima les deux Ksos déridèrent rapidement la classe A. Leurs entraînements commencèrent rapidement, ils inventèrent de nouvelles techniques et améliorèrent leurs costumes.

Kyoka avait opté pour des amplificateurs jack sur ses avants bras afin d'envoyer des super vagues ultra soniques. Mais à force de voir les combats d'une certaine personne, elle avait rajouté un trou vers son coude, en se branchant dans le trou opposé à celui relié à ses paumes, elle pouvait envoyer des vagues de sons minimes afin d'accélérer et augmenter la force de ses coups. Pourtant, quand arriva le jour du concours afin d'obtenir leurs licences provisoires, elle ressentait pour la première fois dans ce bus, l'absence du français. Il manquait ce zeste de malice qu'il apportait en taquinant tout le monde, ou le brin de folie qu'il avait lorsqu'il se disputait et se bagarrait avec Bakugo pour s'amuser. Elle trouva même le voyage morne, sans action. L'examen était stressant et amusant, toute la classe A l'avait réussie, sauf Shoto et Katsuki, surprenant tout les étudiants de Yuei. Ces deux là perdaient enfin l'aura d'invincibilité que le tournoi leur avait donné. Le retour fut même encore plus calme que l'aller, personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas énerver le blond qui étrangement calme ressemblait à une bombe se retenant d'exploser afin de faire une ultime explosion au chaos au dessus de celle connue.

Et pourtant, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Kyoka quand, ce même Bakugo frappa à sa porte, les cheveux retombés, les yeux rouges et gonflés, la tête baissée et son regard sans l'assurance qu'il avait habituellement. Elle le laissa entrer inquiète. Il s'assit en face d'elle sur son lit et en évitant de la regarder lui demanda :

- _Tu penses qu'il l'aurait réussi cet exam ?_

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre devant ce Bakugo totalement différent de celui qu'elle connaissait.

Le blond la regarda, et imprimant son éternelle sourire arrogant sur son visage il reprit.

 _-Pourquoi je demande ça ? Il aurait réussi, ton visage te trahis._

 _-Tu l'auras la prochaine fois._ Elle essaya de le rassurer.

- _Pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas ?_ Il n'osait même pas la regarder en face.

- _Je ne comprends pas…_

 _-Tu l'aimais non ?_

 _-Q-quoi ?! M-m-m-m._ La brune sentait son visage devenir rouge comme une tomate.

- _Pourquoi personne ne m'en veux ?! Alors… qu'à cause de moi c'en est fini d'All Might et d'Onyx ?!_ Chuchotait le blond alors qu'il semblait crier ses mots, à demi-étouffé dans les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues. Émue, la musicienne l'enlaça, le laissant pleurer dans ses bras. Il s'endormit dans cette position, laissant Kyoka gênée de sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou.

Au final ils dormirent ensemble, la brune n'ayant pas réussie à déloger le blond de sur elle. Elle se réveilla en première, sentant le corps du blond au dessus du sien, elle ouvrit les yeux, et ne vis que la clavicule à nue du colérique, son t-shirt reposant sur la chaise. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention, mais Bakugo était vraiment musclé, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette épaule. Alors qu'elle résistait à goûter la chair du blond, celui-ci bougea, collant les lèvres de la jeune musicienne à sa clavicule, tandis que celles du jeune homme frôlèrent l'oreille de la brune qui sentit son corps s'électriser. Elle commençait à avoir vraiment chaud, quand soudain, Ochako ouvrit la porte, voulant réveiller la musicienne qui allait être en retard, en voyant les deux adolescents dans les bras l'un de l'autre elle rougit et s'enfuit en cachant ses larmes. Kyoka réveilla prestement Bakugo en apercevant l'heure, ils durent se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Cours qu'ils dûrent faire dans le gymnase, Eraser Head leurs ayant demander de mettre leurs costumes pour continuer d'imaginer leurs nouvelles techniques spéciales.

 _-Vous avez pu tester vos techniques hier, mais ont vous en as demandés plusieurs, donc continuer de vous perfec…_ Surgissant d'un portail de Blackmist, une main attrapa l'arrière de la tête du professeur pour l'abaisser violemment sur un genou qui semblait s'enfoncer avec une telle puissance dans le visage d'Aizawa qu'il semblait sur le point de la traverser. L'assaillant écrasa ensuite la tête de sa pauvre victime au sol, l'utilisant comme appuie pour charger au milieu des étudiants. Il bouscula et fit tomber Iida et Kirishima pour atteindre Shoto, lui assenant un gauche au corps qui lui fit cracher sa salive en le pliant en deux. Profitant de cette opportunité, l'attaquant masqué, tout de noir vêtue abattit un enchaînement meurtrier, un uppercut au menton suivit d'un crochet à la tempe touchant directement le cerveau à deux endroits différents, comme la morsure d'un prédateur cherchant à faire sombrer dans l'inconscience sa proie.

À côté du bicolore, Momo invoqua un couteau qu'elle utilisa pour attaquer le vilain, celui esquiva facilement, et la contra d'un crochet du droit à la tempe. Emportée dans élan Creatie ne pouvait pas l'esquiver, mais surgissant devant elle, Todoroki pris le coup à sa place, tombant sur la brune inconscient. L'inconnu recula rapidement pour éviter d'être encercler. Il retourna devant un Eraser Head inconscient, regardant la classe, il faisait craquer ses doigts en parlant d'une voix trafiquée.

 _-Faut pas que j'oublie la mission, il disait quoi déjà ? Ah oui…_ Il gratta frénétiquement son cou et commença à parler comme Shigaraki. _« Va, montre à ses aspirants héros le fossé qui vous séparent, ne les tuent pas, décourage les en les humiliants, sauf ce Midoriya Izuku, lui tu peux le tuer. »_ Il rit, comme fière de son imitation. Tandis que les étudiants pouvaient enfin le voir en entier. Il portait ensemble noir, de ses chaussures jusqu'à ses gants, en passant par son pantalon et sa veste, tout était noir. Un bandeau recouvrait ses cheveux, son visage était recouvert d'un masque blanc, squelettique, contrastant avec le reste de son costume.

Profitant de son manque d'attention, Bakugo avait couru et sautait depuis son angle mort, sans explosion, pour l'attaquer par surprise. Il chargeait une explosion capable de son adversaire en un seul coup dans son crochet du droit quand l'étranger se tourna vers lui, déviant de son bras le poignet du blond pour esquiver l'explosion et le contra d'une droite qui le fit atterrir sur le dos plusieurs mètres plus. N'ayant pas reçu beaucoup de dégâts le colérique voulu se relever, mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Ne connaissant qu'un seul coup lui ayant déjà fait subir cela il regarda son adversaire incrédule. Ayant vu toute la scène, et voyant le regard du blond et son incapacité à se relever, Kyoka fit automatiquement le rapprochement. Elle courut vers leur assaillant et cria :

 _-Onyx ! C'est bien toi ?_

Le vilain la regarda, et enleva son masque. Dévoilant ses cheveux châtains en bataille puis le visage du français qui regarda la musicienne avec un sourire charmeur.

 _-Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir saine et sauve Kyoka._

 **Voilà ce chapitre est enfin terminé, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour celui là à part le fait que j'ai enfin rangé la suite dans un ensemble cohérent, n'oubliez pas la review de la passion.**


	21. 1 vs 20

**Yo, bac de français fini + vacances = je vais pouvoir réécrire yay^^. Ah oui, au fait, je vais essayer des trucs dans cette fic car j'aimerais écrire un livre plus tard, une sorte de shonen en roman donc je vais voir avec vous ce qui marche et ce qui ne marche pas, donc dites le moi en review.**

 **Evilfaul : Ta review m'a bien fait rire, merci pour ta fidelité et ta régularité dans tes reviews^^.**

- _Si tu permets on se reparlera plus tard, j'ai une vengeance à mener._

Vif comme l'éclair, il se tourna vers Bakugo, ce dernier se jetait sur lui, feintant un crochet du droit pour se stopper grâce à une explosion et lui décocher un coup de pied retourné dans le menton. Onyx se décala, et pivotant à toute allure projeta le blond sur Mineta, qui le prit de plein fouet et tomba inconscient. _Bien ! Kirishima va maintenant m'attaquer en s'étant décaler pour m'encercler._ En effet, le rouquin avait couru vers son professeur avant de charger le châtain afin de lui couper toute retraite et d'exposer le dos du vilain quand ils s'affronteraient. _Iida sera le seul assez rapide pour m'attaquer pendant ce court laps de temps._ _Il_ _utilisera sûrement_ _son récipro burst_ _grâce à son costume_ _, et vue la distance je n'aurais qu'une très légère marge de manœuvre._ Il se retourna, regardant le délégué droit dans les yeux, le surprenant et l'empêchant de réagir directement quand enfin le châtain lui montra son dos. _Voilà petit kamikaze, viens mourir sur moi._ Onyx envoya un large crochet du droit, disparaissant même du champ de vision du rouquin, qui les poings sous son menton fonçait tel un taureau vers le torse du français pour enfoncer ses cornes dedans. Derrière lui le vilain entendit les réacteurs du futur Ingenium s'allumer, annonçant son arriver. _Enfin, il faut pas que je le fasse trop tôt… Maintenant !_ Il se laissa emporter par l'élan de son crochet pour s'écarter de la trajectoire des deux étudiants qui se rentrèrent dedans, la vitesse de Iida les faisant trébucher et rouler plusieurs mètres plus loin, sonnés. _Bien maintenant Midoriya va me sauter à la gorge pour y enfoncer son poing, plus qu'à le contrer._ Il se retourna à moitié, envoyant son poing gauche comme un jab de profil mais son poing qui ne rencontra que le vide, tandis que les deux pieds de Midoriya atteignirent ses côtes, l'envoyant voler sur plusieurs mètres.

Il se releva lentement, tenant ses côtes douloureuses. _Depuis quand cet enfoiré donne des coups de pieds ? Putain, il a encore progressé ! Ça me donne encore plus envie de le cogner ! J'en peux plus de ce bon à rien voulant sauver tout le monde, même celui qui l'a harceler pendant plusieurs années au dépends d'un de ses amis ! Et les autres qui m'ont laisser dans les mains de mes kidnappeurs, j'ai envie de leurs faire ravaler leurs sourires d'avoir réussi cet examen que je ne pourrais jamais passer !_ Ivre de rage, il voulu se jeter sur Ochako qui était juste devant lui, mais vit Denki lever le bras dans sa direction. _Merde, son nouveau gadg.._ **Vioum** Un câble passa juste sous son nez alors qu'il pliait son corps vers l'arrière pour stopper sa course. _Heureusement que Toga m'a prévenu de certaines de leurs améliorations sinon je me faisais avoir comme un bleu._

Profitant de son arrêt brutal, Shoji et Sato l'encerclèrent. Les deux bandants leurs muscles aux maximum pour montrer qu'ils voulaient le vaincre en un coup. Pourtant aucun des deux ne bougeait, de peur de prendre un contre qui permettrait au châtain de s'enfuir. Onyx remis rapidement son masque pour cacher entièrement son corps et donc son alter sans les quitter du regard. Puis soudain il lança un jab du gauche sur Shoji qui se mit en garde pour l'encaisser tandis que Sugar man dont le temps d'activation de son alter était compter voulu frapper d'un large crochet la tempe de son adversaire qui ne le regardait plus. Pourtant, en plein milieu de son mouvement l'ancien boxeur stoppa son poing, et pliant son coude il pivota sur son gros orteil droit, afin d'envoyer toute la puissance provenant de ses hanches dans son poing gauche qui visait la mâchoire du colosse doré devant lui. _Son coup est trop court, il va me rater et je vais l'avoir._ Le coup passa sous le menton de Sato qui n'avait plus qu'à éclater leur agresseur. Pourtant, sa vue se troubla, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, Onyx l'esquiva et il tomba sur Shoji qui le rattrapa, laissant le châtain s'enfuir. _I-impossible ?! Il lui à lancer le phantom punch de Mohammed Ali ? C'est sûr que peu importe le gabarit de son adversaire, le cerveau est secouer par un coup qu'il est sûr de ne pas avoir pris… il est devenu encore plus impressionnant._

Profitant de sa nouvelle liberté de mouvement, le vilain sauta sur l'un des rochers créer pour l'entraînement et surplombant ses adversaires en profita pour chercher sa nouvelle proie. _Trouvé._

Il enleva son masque, dans la pénombre seuls son sourire et ses yeux étaient visible. Il se tenait courbée, jambes pliées vers l'arrière, tandis que sa main droite sous son torse semblait griffer le sol en lui permettant de garder l'équilibre, son bras gauche était replié sur sa jambe, donnant l'impression d'une bête sauvage prête à fondre sur son repas au moindre mouvement. _Non…_ pensa Mashirao tandis que les deux ronds lumineux se posaient sur lui. _Ce n'est pas une bête sauvage… c'est un démon prêt à ôter la vie de ses adversaires par pure plaisir._ Par crainte, il recula légèrement sa jambe droite, se mettant en garde. À cet instant, le sourire du guetteur s'agrandit encore alors qu'il s'élança. Piquant un sprint vers Tail man, hurlant son défi :

 _-Hé Ojiro!Je te défis en 1vs1, d'homme avec une queue à homme avec une queue._ Il invoqua une queue de scorpion qui déchira le dos de sa tenue, et attaqua le blond qui esquiva facilement.

Mashirao riposta mais chacun de ces coups s'entrechoquaient avec celui du châtain qui faisait le même, lui donnant l'impression qu'il affrontait son reflet.

- _On doit l'aider !_ S'écria Ochako qui s'élançait dans la bagarre avant d'être stopper par Shoji.

- _Si tu fais ça tu sauveras Mashirao, mais pas sa fierté. Onyx l'a défié sur sa spécialité, si on l'aide son orgueil en prendra un coup, on peut juste le regarder donner son maximum._ Expliqua le géant à tous ses camarades.

Les deux guerriers s'étaient stoppés, chacun tenant le poing de l'autre, poussant pour faire reculer son adversaire. Lentement puis de plus en plus vite, le châtain repoussait le blond qui s'arc-boutait pour résister mais rien n'y faisait, c'était comme s'il luttait face à un six tonnes. À court d'option, il posa sa queue sur le sol, stoppant l'avancée de l'ancien boxeur.

- _On est fatigué ? Laisse moi t'aider à dormir._ Lui dit le châtain, avec un sourire victorieux tandis que sa queue fusait vers le torse du blond qui utilisa la sienne pour se catapulter en l'air. Malheureusement le français tenait toujours sa main, et se laissant tomber vers l'arrière, l'entraîna dans sa chute. Les deux combattants s'écrasèrent au sol, mais le dégâts n'étaient pas les mêmes. Ils se relevèrent prestement pour reprendre leurs gardes.

- _T'as amortis ta chute grâce à ton alter ?_ Ojiro acquiesça. _Bien, alors l'échauffement est terminé._

Il s'élança, vif comme l'éclair, rapidement suivit du blond. Alors que leurs têtes allaient se cogner, leurs deux crochets du droits frappèrent la tête de l'autre simultanément. Sans quitter le regard de l'autre des yeux ils envoyèrent un nouveau crochet de leurs autres bras qui frappèrent au même moment. Aucun des deux ne broncha, Onyx envoya un uppercut du droit facilement esquivé par Tail man qui contre-attaqua par un autre crochet auquel le châtain échappa en se baissant. Leurs combats continua au corps à corps, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de l'autre mais n'arrivaient pas à le toucher sans prendre un coup au même moment.

- _Je savais pas qu'Ojiro pouvait faire jeu égale avec Onyx._ Remarqua Midoriya.

- _Pfff, cet enfoiré joue avec lui._ Ragea l'explosif sans le regarder.

- _Je suis d'accord, normalement Onyx ne va pas au corps à corps où les coups sont plus restreints et plus durs à éviter à cause du manque de distance. Là il doit juste laisser croire à Ojiro qu'il à une chance…_ Expliqua Shoji en regardant le combat avec un mauvais pré sentiment.

- _Il est surtout même pas à fond, ses coups sont bien trop lents. Il veux briser la fierté de Mashirao en lui montrant le fossé qui les séparent sur son style de combat. Regarder, il commence à accélérer._

En effet, petit à petit, les échanges de coups simultanés tournaient à l'avantage du renégat qui frappaient légèrement avant. Plus leurs échanges de coups progressaient, plus le vilain frappait avant le blond, jusqu'à enchaîner les coups sans que Mashirao ne puissent rien faire.

- _Arg !_ Réprimant sa douleur Ojiro envoya une droite de toute sa rage, un coup trop ample que le châtain esquiva facilement.

Profitant de l'occasion, Onyx recula son pied d'appui, éloignant son haut du corps du blond. Il leva son bras gauche, prêt à ruer de coups son adversaire affaiblie. _Il va m'attaquer, vite je dois relever ma gar…_ Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir le poing du renégat s'écrasa sur son nez, le faisant reculer interloqué. _Pas possible ! C'était un coup de poing ça ? J'ai même pas pu le voir bouger !_ Profitant de la confusion de son adversaire, l'assaillant multiplia les jabs au travers le garde inexistante de son adversaire. _Comment lutter ? Je ne peux pas parer des coups que je ne peux voir… Alors, avec les forces qu'il me reste autant attaquer !_ Courageusement, il envoya un dernier barrage de coups afin de repousser son agresseur. Onyx, surpris recula prestement, glissant sur la sueur des deux combattants, il perdit l'équilibre. Profitant de cette occasion, le blond envoya une droite visant le menton du châtain. _Merde ! Faut pas que je me le prenne celui là._ Il repris difficilement son équilibre, se couchant presque sur son flanc droit pour esquiver le coup. _Merde je l'ai raté ! vite mon poing gauche doit protéger ma mâchoire. Pfiouuu ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'avoir, il protège son menton, mais sa tempe est à découvert !_ D'une frappe d'une précision chirurgicale, pendant qu'il se redressait, il percuta la tempe de Mashirao, coupant la connexion entre son corps et son esprit.Ce dernier pencha la tête en avant, sonné, son corps sans vie s'écroulant. _C'est fini… ma vue et mon esprit se brouille… je n'ai plus qu'à m'allonger…_

- _OJIROOOO !_ Cria une voix qu'il entendit à peine. _T-tooru ?_ Pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Pourtant, son corps refusa de tomber. Il tenait difficilement debout, ses mains et la tête basse, empêchant quiconque de voir son regard.

- _Il continue de vouloir se battre, encourageons le !_ S'écria la fille invisible. Suivant ses instructions, toutes la classe excepté l'explosif et ceux inconscients crièrent le nom du courageux combattant.

 _-OJIRO!OJIRO!OJIRO!OJIRO!OJIRO !_

Poussé par ses encouragements Tail man attaqua son adversaire. Ses mouvements étaient amples, mais enchaînés très rapidement, empêchant le châtain d'attaquer. _Il est inconscient. Merde, s'il était tombé son esprit auraient été brisés, maintenant je vais devoir le briser physiquement. Fais chier…_

Onyx adopta une garde en croix, plus compacte et résistante au prix de son bras gauche qui derrière son bras droit pour absorber les coups était inutilisables. Courageusement il plaça tout son poids dans sa jambe la plus avancée. S'exposant à toute la puissance des frappes de son adversaire il avança petit à petit à travers l'avalanche de coups venant de l'homme qui refusait de tomber. _Attends… encore un peu… Maintenant !_ Relâchant sa garde, il laissa une droite frôler son visage, tandis que la sienne fracassa le visage du blond, faisant décoller ses pieds du sol. Le corps inerte d'Ojiro s'écrasa au pied du renégat qui faisait craquer négligemment sa nuque devant la foule ébahie.

 _-Techniquement, c'est bon, je suis échauffé._

 _-C-c'est c'était l-le jolt counter_! Bredouilla le géant.

- _Qu'est ce que c'était que ce coup ?!_ s'exclama le vert au même moment.

 _-Un contre surpassant tout les contres, le lanceur mets tout son poids sur sa jambe avant, augmentant exponentiellement la puissance du coups, le rendant capable finir un combat en un coup. Mais… en contrepartie, si son utilisateur rate son timing, c'est sa carrière, non, sa vie qu'il mets en jeu. C'est comme s'il vendait son âme morceau par morceaux dans ce coup._ Lui expliqua Shoji en reprenant ses esprits.

Bakugo voulu attaquer le châtain, mais celui était déjà partie. Fonçant à toute allure, il chargea sur Mina, qui surprise envoya une rafale d'acides sur son assaillant qui esquiva difficilement ce labyrinthe aux bords meurtriers. Alors qu'il allait attaquer la rose, celle-ci lança un uppercut qu'il le stoppa, interloqué, le coup l'ayant presque toucher s'il n'avait pas reculer au dernier moment.

L'instant d'après le renégat protégea sa tempe droite d'un coup de Dark Shadow qui le fit glisser plusieurs mètres aux loin. _F-fort ! Mon bras est engourdie…_ Onyx entendit derrière lui les réacteurs d'Ingénium, comprenant qu'il était pris en sandwich il relâcha son bras droit qui retomba sur son flanc. Profitant de la situation Dark Shadow l'attaqua. Sachant ainsi la destination de l'attaque le français pivota en faisant un pas sur la gauche, attrapant l'arrière de la tête du corbeau fait d'ombres. Il envoya son adversaire tout droit sur Iida qui accourait, renversant le délégué et sonnant l'alter de Fumikage. Profitant d'être libre il s'avança vers Ashido. Ses bras baissés, les paumes ouvertes, et légèrement levées. Tel un prédateur ayant coincé sa proie il avançait lentement vers la rose qui n'osait pas bouger, obnubiler par le regard bestial du châtain. Deux yeux bleus la fixant, scrutant chacun de ses gestes et pourtant, elle les sentaient sonder son âme rien qu'en plongeant leurs regards dans le sien. _D-des yeux bleus ?! Je comprends… c'est un loup qui me traque._ Souriant comme un enfant lors d'un jeu, il arriva devant Mina. Cette dernière dans un sursaut de panique utilisa son uppercut, Onyx le laissa glisser entre sa joue et son poing qui s'abattit sur son ancienne coéquipière, dont la tête percuta le sol inconsciente. _Essayez de m'avoir avec un coup que j'ai déjà vu est suicidaire._

Son instinct le poussa à se retourner, Un poing surgit devant son champ de vision. In extremis il plaça son bras devant le coup, mais une vive douleur le traversa. Surpris, il recula devant Kirishima qui le fixait d'un regard plein de colère et de haine.

- _Tu vas payer pour ce que t'as fais à Mina et les autres._ Lui dit le rouquin d'un ton froid qui lui était inhabituelle. Le châtain voulut se mettre en garde, mais son bras droit ne lui répondait plus. _Merde, cette enfoiré me la cassé. Quel gâchis d'énergie…_ découvrant des griffes acérées, il plongea sa main dans son coude, tranchant son avant-bras, sans broncher il leva son moignon sur lequel poussait une nouvelle main.

 _-Jolie frappe, il semblerait que je ne puisse pas te laisser m'approcher._ Il sautilla, ses pieds frappant le sol quelques fractions de secondes pour le maintenir en l'air. Vif comme l'éclair, il tourna autour de Red Riot. La différence de vitesse était tel que l'un voyait l'autre au ralentis tandis que l'autre semblait voir plusieurs adversaire autour de lui. Levant sa garde, Kirishima essaya de faire un pas en avant, il fut automatiquement reçue par une plus de jabs venant de toutes les directions. Resserrant sa garde autour de son visage il avança pas après pas, déformant lentement le cercle que le renégat faisait autour de lui. Alors qu'Onyx voulu reculer, il sentit quelque chose le stopper. Son adversaire l'avait diriger vers le mur, il était pris au piège.

- _Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour te faire regretter tes actes._ Fumikage et Yuga qui pouvaient enfin attaquer le châtain immobile stoppèrent leurs alters devant l'aura meurtrière qui émanait du rouquin.

Durcissant ses bras qui protégeaient son visage, il chargea, encaissant les jabs plus lourds d'Onyx qui étaient ancrés dans le sol à présent. Alors qu'il allait atteindre le français, celui lui envoya une droite dans la faille créer par ses gauches, stoppant et faisant reculer Red Riot. _Pour augmenter sa force de frappe sans perdre en vitesse et préserver ses poings il les transforment en sabots juste avant l'impact. Sa concentration doit être plus tranchantes qu'un katana… Mais tu m'as montrer tout à l'heure comment avancer au travers des coups adverses._ Comme Onyx face à Ojiro, Kirishima adopta une garde en croix. Absorbant mieux les coups, cette garde soulagea ses jambes, lui permettant de s'approcher du boxeur. _Tu crois que je connais pas les points faibles de cette garde ? Ne me sous-estime pas !_ La garde en croix laissant les côtés totalement à découvert, l'ancien Animalia harcela le rouquin de crochets, laissant ses poings en sabots pour enchaîner les coups plus facilement. _Malheureusement pour toi, la distance qu'il faut pour donner des crochets est ma distance favorite!_ Kirishima stoppa l'enchaînement d'une droite au corps qui surpris le châtain, mais loin de se démonter celui ci répliqua d'une droite au visage. S'ensuivit un duel pour savoir qui tiendrait le plus longtemps, laissant tomber leurs défenses les deux attaquaient de toutes leurs forces, Eijiro matraquant les abdos d'Onyx qui frappaient sauvagement la tête du rouquin. Ils se poussaient au bout de leurs déterminations, regardant qui endurait le mieux, qui frappait le plus vite et le plus fort. L'alter de Kirishima le lâcherait en premier ? Ou alors la douleur forcerait le renégat à baisser sa garde pour parer les coups au corps, laissant sa mâchoire libre d'accès ? Aucune de ses deux solutions n'arriva, ou plutôt les deux craquèrent en même temps. Lors d'un énième échange de coup, les droite deux combattants atteignirent leurs cibles, la tempe non durcit du rouquin fût toucher, et sa conscience vacilla, mais restant debout il vit son ancien partenaire d'entraînement se courber de douleur. Saisissant sa chance, il envoya un crochet de tout son poids de sa main dominante, visant la gueule de l'homme-bête à découverte, prêt à la briser. Il sentit son poing durcit entrer en contact avec la peau du châtain, prêt à s'enfoncer pour briser tout les os de la mâchoire, son poing avança encore, le retour que ce coup lui donnerait dans la main sera terrible. Puis son poing ne toucha plus rien. Onyx voyant qu'il ne pouvait ni parer ni esquiver avait relâcher les muscles de son cou et avait envoyer sa tête dans le même sens que le coup pour le laisser glisser sur lui et réduire les dégâts. Emporter par l'élan de son coup, le rouquin ne pouvait se protéger, serrant les dents il se prépara au coup du châtain, incapable de réactiver son alter. _Je manque d'air._ _Je dois en finir le plus vite possible !_ Rassemblant son énergie, il utilisa le même combo que fasse à Shoto, la morsure de ses poings s'abattit sur le menton et la tempe de Red Riot qui s'écroula inconscient, tandis que le vainqueur de ce combat à mort se laissa glisser contre le mur, s'asseyant pour reprendre son souffle. _Ses coups au corps et le corps à corps constants mon empêcher de respirer pendant trop longtemps, mon corps est lourds…_ Il se releva difficilement, évaluant les dégâts qu'il avait subit. _Tête ? Au rapport ! Bras ? Ready commandant ! Ventre ? On a vu pire face à votre père capitaine. Jambe ? … Jambe ? O-on pourrait pas faire une pause ? Vous pouvez bouger ? O-on peut marcher, courir si vous gagnez du temps mais notre jeu de jambes est mort chef. Compris. … Alors voyons voir… comment souffler un peu… Je sais !_ Marchant comme s'il n'avait subit aucun dommage il s'approcha sans garde de Midoriya, le fan d'All Might se mit en position de combat mais semblait hésiter.

 _-C-ce n'est pas trop tard Onyx, tu peux toujours te rendre, tu pourrais reprendre les cours avec nous._ Lui dit le vert, essayant d'éviter le combat et de le raisonner.

- _Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!_ Lui cria le renégat en restant à bonne distance. _Parfait ! Si on discute un peu je pourrais de nouveau me déplacer à une vitesse décente._

 _-N-non, tu seras toujours le bienvenue avec nous. Tu seras toujours notre ami…_ Izuku se stoppa devant le rire sincère de celui qu'il n'avait pu sauver.

-Ahahahahahhh… _tu es toujours aussi drôle, toujours à vouloir sauver les autres, avec ce sourire satisfait… mais… me prendrais tu pour un con ?_ Son visage se ferma tandis qu'il serrait ses poings, son regard brûlant d'une rage supérieur à celle de Bakugo. _Quand il y a eu cette opération de sauvetage, pendant que vous sauviez Kacchan… Q-qui ? Qui est venue pour moi ?_ Il tremblait, la multitude d'émotions qu'il sentait semblait être sur le point de sortir de lui. _J-j'étais dans la pièce derrière celle de Bakugo…_ Révéla-t-il la tête basse. Les 3 sauveteurs encore conscient furent abasourdis. Ils ne pensaient pas que leurs camarades étaient si prêt… _J'ai tout entendue et vue, l'arrivée d'All Might et de la police, le sauvetage de Bakugo… Tout ! Je vous ais vu à la télé voler à son secours… Mais pour moi… quand ils m'ont embarqués dans la rue pour s'enfuir… J'ai crié, crié à m'en casser les cordes vocales… Mais personne n'est venue…_ Il releva la tête, regardant ses camarades de classes, ses yeux et ses joues pleines de larmes. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonnés ? J-je…_ Ses derniers mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. _Je vous considérais comme ma famille…_ Il tomba sur ses genoux, son visage en pleurs dans ses mains. La classe regardait avec pitié leur ami torturer par leurs fautes. Seul Midoriya s'approcha, il voulu rassurer le châtain en l'enlaçant, mais fut violemment repoussé.

- _Ne m'approche pas !_ Ses yeux rougis par les larmes affichait une véritable haine. _J'ai compris le message ! Je ne ferais jamais partis du monde des héros, personne ne veux de moi comme héros, je ne suis qu'un dangereux meurtrier, un monstre tuant à tour de bras et s'abreuvant du sang de ses victimes. Et bien soit, je serais ce monstre, vous verrez, je vaincrais tout les héros et changerais cette société._ Il se redressa, regardant fièrement son ancienne classe. _Si vous voulez m'en empêcher il faudra me vaincre._ Ses jambes reposer lui permirent de charger Deku qui venait à peine de se relever. Profitant de son élan il envoya un crochet du gauche qui frappa le foie du vert, qui faillit vomir sous la puissance du coup. _**D-depuis quand il frappe aussi fort ?**_ Son regard tomba sur les jambes bien plus musclées qu'elle ne l'était avant son enlèvement du renégat. _ **Mais qu'est ce qu'il à** **fait pendant ses 4 semaines ?**_ Il recula, tenant son ventre endolorie. Son adversaire, se tenait bas sur ses appuies pour être à la même hauteur que lui. _Pour un calculateur comme lui il faut lui faire perdre confiance sur sa capacité à anticiper. **Il va feinter une droite puis m'envoyer une seconde gauche au corps pour baisser ma garde.**_ Il regarda Onyx décaler rapidement sa main droite, feintant un crochet, le vert fit semblant de décaler sa garde, tandis que le boxeur se stoppa pour envoyer un direct du gauche au corps d'Izuku qui mit ses bras devant pour le parer. _**Je l'ai eu, je vais pouvoir imposer mon rythme !**_ Le coup toucha la garde du fan d'All Might avant de disparaître, au même instant une droite frappa le nez du vert qui tomba au sol interloqué. _**Qu-quoi ? Mais c'était quoi ça ? Son coup ne peut pas disparaître comme ça ?** Pff, trop facile, une feinte avec une véritable soif de sang, comme si tu allais tuer ton adversaire à l'air plus vraie qu'un vrai coup. Si tu n'arrive pas à trouver une parade à ça tu ne pourras jamais me battre Deku. _

Alors qu'il allait achever le vert au sol, il sentit un étau entouré ses épaules, l'empêchant de bouger ses bras comme il le souhaitait et de se déplacer. Pourtant il ne voyait personne derrière lui. _Tooru !_ Regardant devant lui, il vit Yuga se placer devant lui, le visant avec sa ceinture.

- _Yu-yuga, attends, tu m'as laisser au main de Dabi dans la forêt, tu vas quand même pas me tirer dessus maintenant ?_ Lui demanda le châtain pour gagner du temps afin de se transformer en insecte. Mais lorsqu'il essaya son alter ne lui répondait pas. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut Aizawa, au sol, en train de le bloquer avec son regard. _Merde !_

 _-Désolé Onyx…_ Aoyama lui parlait en français pour que personne ne comprenne ses paroles qui terniraient à son éclat. _Ma couardise ta fait entrer dans cette sombre voix, alors laisse moi rassembler mon courage pour t'en sortir._

 _-Tooru ! Tu étais encore inconsciente quand ils m'ont abandonnés, je ne t'en veux pas, alors lâche moi sinon tu seras touchée aussi !_ Il criait, désespéré, comme un condamné à mort essayant d'échapper à la potence.

- _Désolé Onyx… Mais ton absence fait du mal à tout le monde, surtout à une de mes meilleures amies, si je te laissais t'échapper je serais la pire personne au monde… pardonne nous s'il te plaît…_ Les larmes de la jeune fille invisible coulait le long du dos du renégat qui voyait le temps au ralentis, il vit le rayon commencer à partir en même temps que leur professeur s'écroulait. Il avait 0,6s avant l'impact, sa transformation en fourmi était chargé et prenait 0,5s, il pouvait l'esquiver ainsi, mais la jeune fille derrière lui prendrait l'attaque de plein fouet et n'y survivrait pas. _Je ne peux pas la laissez mourir… Elle ne mérite pas ça._ Il invoqua son armure d'écaille sur le haut de son corps, tandis que le rayon percuta son ventre, se gainant il mit toutes sa force dans ses abdos pour supporter la brûlure que le rayon faisait. Une odeur de chaire brûler commençait à émaner de son ventre, la douleur lui faisait serrer les dents au point de quasiment les rompre. Son regard plongea dans celui du blond qui le détourna, désolé. Puis le rayon cessa, Aoyama n'en pouvait plus, il avait dépassé son temps de tir, et pourtant, face à lui, la source même de ses remords se tenait toujours debout,le surplombant de toute sa hauteur avec le regard fier. _I-il est invincible…_

La fumée se dissipa, révélant le trou béant dans le costume du renégat. Celui ci donnait une vision sur le ventre totalement brûlé du châtain. Des restes d'écailles carbonisés étaient mélangés aux abdos fondues. Son air fier n'était là que pour cacher la douleur insupportable qui ressentait. Il était quasiment sur le point de s'écrouler quand une voix le sortis de sa torpeur.

- _Onyx !_ Il chercha la voix du regard, jusqu'à voir Kyoka accourant vers lui.

-K-kyoka…Il tendit son bras vers elle, essayant d'avancer dans sa direction, mais ses jambes grelottantes bougeaient au ralentis. Alors qu'il n'avait réussit à faire qu'un seul pas, un coup frappa sa plaie béante, le pliant en deux. Devant lui, Shoji et midoriya étaient prêt à l'attaquer. Il le va rapidement sa garde, se concentrant sur la protection de sa tête, mais chacun des coups du duos étaient dirigés vers une seule cible : son ventre. À bout de forces il ne pouvaient que se protéger pendant que ses anciens amis le tuaient à petit feu. _Les mouvements de Midoriya sont trop amples et son rythme est mauvais, j'aurais pu le contrer 100 fois si ce géant ne m'attaquait pas en même temps…_ Ses camarades détournaient tous le regard devant cette scène, à l'exception de Bakugo et Kyoka, le premier refrénait sa colère de voir son rival se faire éclater par cette merde de Deku. La dernière ne pouvait détourner le regard, elle ne voyait pas les coups que le châtain prenait, mais ses yeux, cette lueur qu'il avait dans le regard, cette détermination à toute épreuve, c'était celle qui l'avait fait craquer pour lui quand il l'avait protéger de l'attaque de Bakugo. Tant qu'il aurait autant de détermination à se battre elle le regarderait.

 _M-mon ventre… respirez devient de plus en plus durs, et mes bras sont engourdies, si je les baisses tout sera finis… Si seulement Bakugo n'était pas là, j'arriverais à convaincre les autres de me laisser en faisant semblant de changer de camps, mais lui n'y croira pas… Si je veux m'enfuir je dois tous les battre. C'est ça !_ Au moment où il pris cette résolution le coup de pied de Midoriya traversa sa garde, atteignant son visage, le coup le fit reculer, mais il tint bon et resta debout, les bras ballants, les deux en profitèrent pour attaquer sa tête pour l'assommer. _J'ai plus de forces… Putain j'y crois pas je vais mourir !_ Il bougea sa tête, esquivant certains coups. _Non, pourquoi je devrais perdre ? Parce que la société à décider que j'étais dans le mauvais camps ? Que je n'étais plus un humain et qu'il fallait me considérer comme une bête sauvage ? Plusieurs années leurs regards se sont dirigés vers moi dès qu'il y avait un soucis, mais maintenant… je vais leurs faire goûter au poings des exclues._ Il arma son poing, prêt à frapper, quand ses deux adversaires abattirent leurs coups sur son visage sans défense, le faisant tituber en arrière, et s'écroulant sur un genou, sa main gauche tenant sa tête endolorie. Le vert et le géant envoyèrent leurs droites au même moment, prêt à l'achever. _Je refuse d'abandonner !_ Onyx redressa sa tête, regardant la mort en face, pourtant son regard se dirigea sur une autre scène faisant éclater sa colère. Koda, voyant le moment fatidique arriver c'était approcher de la musicienne, et la prenant dans ses bras lui évitaient de voir cette exécution. Avant même que leurs coups n'atteignirent le renégat, les deux spécialistes du corps à corps furent éjecter sur les côtés pas un véritable coup de massues dans leurs cotes. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, Onyx dépassait la taille de Shoji, ses muscles gonflés au point qu'ils semblaient sur le point d'exploser, un sourire carnassier additionnés à des crocs plus acérés qu'une lame de rasoir le rendait terrifiant. Mais le plus horrible étaient son regard, sa pupille gauche était celle de Gekigami, mais sa droite était toujours celle du châtain. Leurs deux voix mélangées remplirent la salle lorsqu'il s'adressa à Anima.

- _Koda, je t'avais déjà prévenu, je ne veux pas que tu l'approches._ Il s'approcha lentement, se délectant de la peur de l'adolescent. _Je pensais avoir été assez clair la dernière fois, donc cette fois, nous prendront ta vie._ Le jeune homme à la tête de bois n'osait pas bouger, voyant sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Ce fut Kyoka qui réussi à le faire revenir à la réalité en le bousculant

- _Cours Koji !_ Lui crièrent ses camarades, Fumikage à l'intérieur de Dark Shadow se tenait devant la fusion entre le renégat et le félin. Anima, inutile sans animaux, refusa d'abandonner ses amis et se tint droit devant le regard perçant du meurtrier.

- _Oh, il semblerait que vous voulez tous en finir ensemble, parfais ! Ça devient intéressant._ Le demi-tigre allait pourfendre le corbeau de ses griffes quand sa partie humaine força la partie tigre a fermer le poing pour frapper. _On ne tues pas !_ Ils réussirent à faire reculer Fumikage harcelant ses bras de coups, puis, Gekigami ouvrit sa main à la dernière seconde, enfonçant ses griffes dans le bras de Tokoyami qui Hurla de douleur.

 _-J'avais dit qu'on tuait pas ! **Oh, c'est bon, j'ai viser le bras, il survivra et pourra frapper plus efficacement maintenant…** Je m'en fous, tu fais pas ce genre de trucs de ton initiative, t'as envie que Shigaraki nous tombe dessus. **Il a dit qu'on avait le droit de tuer le vert.** Mais t'es con ? Il veut sûrement le tuer lui même. _Le gros matou ne répondit rien, comme les adolescents qui assistèrent à cette scène choqués, comprenant qui parlaient grâce aux regards qui changeaient sans cesse. Celui du garçon avait pris le dessus. Onyx paraît avec faciliter les coups du seul bras utilisable du corbeau. Il voyait du coin de l'œil Shoji et Bakugo l'encercler, prêt à l'attaquer s'il baissait sa garde. Derrière le corbeau le duo vert et Uravity se préparait à venir en soutien à leurs alliés. Plus loin Momo reprenait lentement conscience et se relevait avec plus ou moins de difficultés, rouge pivoine (sous l'effort?). _Attends il en manque hein ?!_ L'instinct de survie du tigre lui permis d'esquiver à nouveau le câble de Denki qui surgit de son angle mort. Profitant de cette occasion, bakugo se faufila sous lui, tirant la languette de son gant sous le nez du châtain, qui esquiva l'explosion en se redressant et jetant en arrière. Alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de rester debout, il protégea in extremis sa tête de plusieurs boulets de canons envoyer par la machine créer par Momo. _Faut qu'on arrête leurs attaques à distances._ Denki c'était placer près de Katsuki, prêt à l'épauler face à la bête sauvage devant eux. Il frissonna en croisant le regard de leur opposant, ses yeux étaient entièrement celui d'un tigre assoiffé de sang. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'écrouler suite à un coup à la tempe. À côté de lui, Bakugo avait à peine eu le temps de protéger sa tête avec son bras grâce à ses réflexes surhumain, mais au prix de son brassard qui fut briser. _**Humpf, il est pas mauvais celui là.**_ Utilisant les dernières ressources des jambes de son hôte, Gekigami contourna le blond à une vitesse effarante, visant son autre tempe, rebelote, l'explosif sacrifia son brassard pour parer le coup. _**Pas le temps de l'achever, je dois vite en finir avec les plus embêtants.**_ Utilisant son flair il repéra sa proie invisible, elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir quand il surgit face à elle, l'envoyant au sol d'une cravate qui l'assomma. _**Ses jambes sont à bout, je n'ai plus que deux offensives valable** **s à cette vitesse, voir moins si la distance est trop longue.** Laisse ma volonté t'accompagner, je peux surpasser mes limites. **Alors go !**_ Le combattant mi-homme mi-bête chargea en direction de son ancienne vice-déléguée qui invoqua un filet pour le capturer. Il fût découper en un instant, instant permettant à la brune d'utiliser sa grenade flash pour aveugler le renégat. Aveugler, la se calma, se repérant au bruit de pas de sa proie. _**Ici !**_ Son poing s'écrasa dans la gorge de Creatie, stoppant sa fuite, en tombant sa grenade fumigène se déclencha, camouflant les deux combattants.

Lorsque la fumée commença à se dissiper, les adolescents découvrirent abasourdis le renégat à assis sur le ventre de la brune, lui envoyant des coups sur la tête pour l'assommer, le poing visible recouvert de sang.

- _Onyx ?! Qu'est ce que t'as fais à Momo ?!_ Lui cria Kyoka, dans une colère noire.

Il se releva, le bras gauche ballant, une longue estafilade sur celui-ci montrait l'origine du sang présent sur ce poing.

 _-Je m'assurais qu'elle me poignarderais pas à nouveau. Je l'ai frappé que 3 fois. J'ai pas l'intention de la tuer. **Moi si.** Ta gueule ! On verra après le combat. **T'es pas drôle…**_ Il se prépara à charger. Cherchant sa proie du regard. _Il a mis K.O tout ceux qui peuvent attaquer à distance… Tsuyu !_ Activant le One for All full cowl il sauta pour écarter la grenouille du châtain. Il vit celui-ci le pied lever, l'abattant violemment comme un marteau-pilon. Le vert se releva aussitôt rouge de sa proximité avec la verte, mais s'écroula. _M-ma jambe !_ Il regarda les pieds d'Onyx, des griffes acérées sortaient de ses chaussures. _Ça explique tout…_ Il se força à regarder sa jambe, mais faillit vomir devant la vue. La chaire avait été tranchée, sillonnée par 4 lames, laissant apparaître le péronet du fan d'All Might.

- _Tu as très bien réagit Midoriya, mais tu es encore un peu rigide dans tes mouvements, ce qui nuit à ta fluidité, si ça n'avait pas été le cas je ne t'aurais pas touché. Tu comprends ? En faisant un coup aussi lent il fallait que tu agisses à la perfection **pour ne pas être blessé.** Ça illustre parfaitement votre situation, abandonné : Vous dansez dans le creux de ma main._ Il s'avança vers l'infirme, Tsuyu toujours sous l'héritier du One for All, mais ne put les achever : Bakugo avait profité de son attention moindre pour l'attaquer par surprise.

 _-Ennuyeux._ Il contra le blond qui resta quand même debout. _Pathétique._ Il commença à le frapper. _Minable._ L'explosif n'était plus qu'un sac de sable que la châtain utilisait pour se défouler. _**Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire insecte.**_ Son poing droit lever allait achever son ancien rival quand Uraraka surgit de son angle mort prête à utiliser son alter.

- _NON !_ Bakugo vit avec effroi ce qui allait arriver, le poing qui devait le frapper se dirigeait vers la brune, visant sa tempe à découvert. L'adrénaline lui faisant ignorer la douleur, l'explosif se jeta sur Uravity, l'emportant avec elle et lui faisant esquiver le coup. Il les propulsa loin du châtain avec une série d'explosion.

- _Merci Bakugo j'ai réussi à le toucher, je vais le faire flotter et tu pourras l'avoir avec tes explosions…_ _Kacchan ?_ S'interrompit la brune en voyant le regard plein de souffrances du blond.

- _I-il m'a eu… exactement comme cette merde de Deku… il m'a éclater l'épaule…_ Il murmurait pour ne pas donner d'informations au renégat qui les regardait. Se rapprochant lentement, les jambes tremblantes avant d'être stopper par Shouji.

 _-Tu le feras flotter quand je te le dirais, d'accord ?_ Ordonna Bomber King en plaçant sa main contre le sol malgré l'angle bizarre de son bras.

-O-ok… _Kacchan..._

 _-Après tout ça…_ Il détourna le regard légèrement rouge. _Toi et moi faudra qu'on parle._ Avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre il força son corps vers l'avant, remboîtant son épaule disloquée dans un cri de douleur. _Le signal c'est ça Uraraka !_ Réagissant au quart de tour, la brune fit s'envoler le châtain qui ne compris rien à ce qui se passait. _**La petite garce ! Elle nous as bien eus!** Faut qu'on se transforme en un truc trop lourd pour elle. **Qu'est ce que t'attends?** Je m'écroulerais aussitôt. **Alors prends mon énergie, je ne te sert plus dans cette situation.** Merci… si tu était tout le temps comme ça… on pourrait bien s'entendre. **I-idiot… c'est juste que je pouvais me défouler un peu, la prochaine fois j'en profiterais pour reprendre le contrôle, donc t'as pas intérêt à te faire éclater !**_

Rassemblant ses forces, le renégat se transforma en baleine, interrompant l'alter d'Ochako, mais offrit ainsi une cible énorme à Katsuki qui envoya son explosion la plus puissante dans le ventre de l'animal géant. De nouveau humain, le torse d'Onyx était encore plus brûlé qu'avant, la douleur qu'affichait son visage avait encore atteint un autre niveau. Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus, ayant déjà depuis longtemps dépasser leurs limites. Il avait mis hors d'état de nuire la plus part de ses camarades, mais il en restait encore trop pour son état. Shoji gisait assommer devant lui, le géant ayant risqué sa vie pour protéger les deux couples aux sols. Seuls Tsuyu, Bakugo, Uraraka et Fumikage était en état de se battre. Rassemblant ses forces, le renégat s'avança,une aura meurtrière autour de lui. Dark Shadow n'osa pas l'attaquer malgré l'ordre de son porteur. Même Katsuki n'osait pas bouger devant le pression qui émanait du châtain. Ils le laissèrent passer sans que personne ne soit attaquer. Il passa devant Koda, qui barrait son passage en tremblant.

- _Ne te mets pas sur mon chemin. Tes yeux montrent que tu ne tomberas pas facilement, mais si on se frappe à pleine puissance, qui penses-tu va gagner ?_ Anima ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

 _Je n'es plus qu'une chose à faire, laisse moi et je partirais, ne bouge pas et tu y passeras._ Il posa son doigt sur la gorge de Koji. _Me suis bien fait comprendre ?_ L'adolescent s'écarta, ouvrant le passage a son concurrent qui s'agenouilla devant la musicienne et lui murmura.

 _-Kyoka… tu es la seule à ne pas m'avoir abandonnée, et tu es sûrement la seule qui arrivera à m'empêcher de partir trop en couilles… Alors je me demandais, si, euhm, est-ce que tu voudrais bien rejoindre l'alliance des vilains avec moi ?_ La brune étais abasourdie, s'attendant à tout sauf ça.

Les larmes aux yeux elle enlaça le châtain.

-Onyx… _merci de penser à moi… je vais refuser, mais pour la rose que tu m'as offerte, voici ton cadeau…_ Elle approcha ses lèvres de la joue du français qui devenait cramoisie. Quand d'un mouvement vif elle planta ses écouteurs dans ses amplificateurs, envoyant ses battements de cœurs dans le corps du renégat qui fut secoué de violents spasmes. Sa bouche bougeait, incapable de produire un son il articulait « Pourquoi ? » avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux.

- _B-black Mist, aide moi…_ En réponse à ses prières l'homme fait de fumée apparut dans la pièce, prêt à envelopper son allié à terre. Pourtant il ne bougea pas, derrière lui, Hanta qui s'était caché pendant le combat retenait son corps avec ses scotchs. Bakugo, en rogne attrapa la tête du châtain pour lui coller son poing dans la figure.

- _N'espère même pas t'enfuir enfoiré !_ Il le releva à l'aide d'une explosion.

- _J-je peux pas tomber ici. J-j'ai encore trop de choses à faire._ Les bras ballants, Onyx s'avança vers le blond qui le reçu avec une explosion. Poursuivant sa route, le français avança pas après pas, faisant reculer l'enragé qui le harcelait d'explosion au ventre et à la tête. La plaie béante de l'adolescent laissait entrapercevoir ses boyaux derrière ses abdos à vifs. Son visage meurtris pleuraient du sang tellement la douleur était insupportable. Et pourtant, par sa volonté implacable, il réussi à repousser son rival jusqu'au portail immobilisé.

- _On se reverra… Kacchan._ Il s'écroula sur le blond qui l'esquiva, croyant se faire contrer. Black Mist se défis de ses liens à cet instant et l'enveloppa, les téléportant dans leurs repaires.

 _-On peut dire qu'il à réussi sa mission, la 2-A et U.A vont être traumatisés pendant un moment grâce à son numéro._ Murmura Shigaraki souriant d'un air malsain.

- _Il est tout sale et couverts de blessures, je peux m'en occuper 3 ?_ Demanda Toga avant d'essayer de le relever.

- _L-laisse moi… ce n'est rien… Mon corps peut bouger, je vais me soigner… prépare toi plutôt, on va reprendre nos combats d'entraînements._ Haleta le nouvel arrivant.

 _-Dans ton état tu es fou ? Je vais te tuer, et Shigaraki va me passer un savon -3- ._ Bouda Himiko.

- _Justement, je suis aux portes de la mort mais mon esprit veut se battre, je peut encore devenir bien plus fort…_

 **Voilà j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ^^. Bon j'ai mis trop de temps je l'avoue mais au moins il est très long. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'espère ne pas avoir rendu Onyx trop cheaté, j'avais besoin de ce passage pour la suite en plus j'espère avoir assez mis l'accent sur le fait qu'il gagnait dans une succession de 1vs1 mais perdait si la classe A se battait en équipe. Laissez une review, ça motive^^.**


	22. Miroir

**Salut les gens, merci beaucoup on a presque atteint les 3000 vues, vous êtes géniaux (je vous dirais à la fin si ont les as atteints entre temps.) (Vous êtes vraiment géniaux, j'ai check 10s plus tard on a dépassés les 3000 vues, donc 3000 mercis.)^^**

 **Quelques jours après le combats entre All Might et All for One.**

 **-** _Je vais le tuer ce petit con. On aurait mieux fait de garder l'autre._ Râla Crématorium auprès de Mrcompress

- _C'est bon il faut qu'il s'habitue à être avec nous._ Lui répondit le magicien.

- _Mais il reste là sur le canapé à regarder la télé sans rien dire et faire, et il nous envoient tous chier._ Se plaignit le balafré.

- _Il a ignorer magnet, Black Mist et moi, mais écoute calmement Shigaraki et lui réponds par de brefs hochements de tête. Il a aussi écouter longtemps Spinner parler de l'idéologie de Stain,_ _je pense qu'il réfléchie à tout les derniers évènements et sur ce qu'il doit faire… En fait il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il a sorti les griffes… littéralement._ Le taquina le gentleman.

- _Il veut sa revanche car il pense pouvoir me battre contrairement à Tomura…_ murmura Dabi pensif.

 _-Et tu lui accorderais ?_

 _-Non, on ne s'arrêterait qu'après avoir tuer l'autre._ Sourit le brun.

- _Il ne reste plus qu'une seule personne pour le faire sortir de son mutisme alors._ Constata l'homme masqué.

- _Oh non pas elle…_ Râla Crématorium.

- _On parle de moi ?- ? ?_ Leur demanda Toga en arrivant derrière eux.

 _-Malheureusement…_ Râla le balafré.

- _Arrête de faire ton grincheux - ._ Elle se plaça devant lui fâchée. Puis sourit en lui sautant au cou. _On est une famille je te rappelle ^^._

 _-Casse toi faire ton boulot._ Il la projeta au sol, elle ratterrit souplement, se dirigeant vers le châtain en tirant la langue aux deux adultes exaspérés.

Sans piper mot elle s'assit à côté d'Onyx. Celui ci la regarda surpris pendant plusieurs secondes avant de recontempler la télé. Une demi-heure passa avant que le français se lève, allant chercher une boîte de gâteaux. Se rasseyant, il l'ouvrit et sans même regarder la blonde lui tendit le paquet. Elle prit un gâteau sans rien dire et ils passèrent plusieurs heures à grignoter en regardant l'écran. Le lycéen était silencieux, mais l'écolière exprimait clairement ses émotions, rigolant, pleurant, s'exclamant d'indignation ou encouragent l'un des personnages. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment le châtain ne regardait plus que ses réactions amusé mais faisant semblant de regarder la télé dès que la jeune fille se tournait dans sa direction. Pendant tout ce temps, le salon était vide, personne n'osait déranger la tentative de Toga de sortir leur nouveau compagnon de son mutisme.

Une émission sur la France passa alors, Onyx regardait avec nostalgie son pays natal, plusieurs personnes lui manquait, peut être qu'il arriverait à vivre une vie paisible là bas… . Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un poids sur son épaule : la jeune fille s'était endormie sur lui. Il rougit, n'osant pas bouger par peur de la réveiller. Finalement le sommeil le gagna lui aussi. Ils se réveillèrent en même temps, la tête du châtain posée sur celle de Toga. Les deux retirèrent leurs têtes, leurs visages se frôlant. Pendant un instant leurs regards se croisèrent. Il se perdit dans le jaune des yeux de la blonde. _On dirait un chat…_ Il se surprit à rougir devant son regard de braise. Elle lui sourit, faisant sortir ses canines.

- _J'ai besoin d'exercice,_ _tu viens faire un tour avec moi ? Que je vois si t'es physique…_ Elle lui fit un clin d'œil lourd de sous-entendu avant de partir. Béat, il la suivit jusqu'à une salle avec une arène immense.

- _On va s'affronter sans nos alters pour que je puisse évaluer ton niveau, d'accord 3 ?_ Elle sauta lestement sur le marbre de la zone de combat, l'invitant d'un regard à la rejoindre. Ni une, ni deux il sauta sur le ring, se réceptionnant sur un seul pied, en position de combat.

- _Sans alter ça veux dire que je peux vérifier que tu ne l'utilise pas, donc cache pas ton corps._ Onyx rougit, se retournant avant d'enlever son t-shirt et son pantalon. Extrêmement gêné, il se retourna.

 _-Pas mal…_ Elle regardait attentivement son corps de boxeur, la privation et l'entraînement intensif lui avait sculpté un corps semblable au David de Michel-Ange. Voulant faire durer ce moment le moins longtemps possible il se prépara à attaquer. _Attends, si elle est aussi bien gradé que Dabi je ne peux pas la sous-estimer._ Il entama son jeu de jambes, tournant autour de la blonde qu'il pilonna de jabs… Sans succès, la jeune fille ne bougeait pas mais chacun de ses coups la ratait. _J'évite de la frapper ? Impossible, concentre toi, concentre toi, concentre toi, conccccceeeeennnnnttttrrrreeeeee._

Plus attentif il s'aperçut que ses coups ne rataient pas leur cible : Toga les esquivaient en faisant des mouvements minimes, donnant l'impression qu'elle ne bougeait pas du tout. _Elle voit mes coups venir ? Elle a compris mon rythme ?_ Il recula, stoppant son assaut, faisant tomber sa garde gauche il adopta le style Hitman. Le balancement de son bras, faux prête à lacérer sa jeune victime capta l'attention d'Himiko. La frêle blonde attendait que son aîné fasse le premier mouvement pour s'élancer. Captant son intention, le châtain stoppa son bras, frappant le sol du pied. Himiko plongea en avant, voulant esquiver le coup qui n'arriva pas. _**Idiote, cette feinte était trop prévisible.**_ Voulu crier Dabi surplombant la scène. L'adolescente réussie à se remettre sur pied juste à temps pour n'être que rafler par l'enchaînement de flicker du boxeur. Elle recula rapidement pour sortir de la zone de danger.

Profitant de son avantage, Anima s'avança, poussant la vitesse de ses coups à leur paroxysme, multipliant les changements de rythmes et d'angles de ses coups. _**Des gauches impressionnantes, mais ce ne sont que des gauches, Toga a vu bien pire.**_ En effet, la blonde se faufilait lentement dans cette avalanche de flickers qui n'arrivaient même plus à la frôler. Le bagarreur commença a reculer, acculer contre un mur par une fille plus jeune et petite que lui. Il remonta sa garde, essayant de la repousser par une série de jabs qui ne touchèrent que le vide. Sortant sa dernière carte, Onyx décala sa main gauche, créant une ouverture dans sa garde, dès qu'il vit les yeux de Toga regarder cette faille il envoya sa droite, voulant contrer le coup qu'elle allait envoyer. _**Une feinte et technique de haut niveau, mais tu as un gros point faible qui montre clairement tes défauts.**_ Sa droite était à mi chemin pour frapper le visage d'Himiko quand un éclair passa sous ses yeux et frappa son menton, ne lui faisant voir que le noir après un flash de douleur. _**Tu n'as pas l'habitude que ton adversaire soit plus rapide que toi.**_

 _I-impossible… j'avais lancer mon coup avant depuis son angle mort... elle ne pouvait pas l'esquiver… E-elle… elle est plus rapide que moi ?_

Toga commençait à s'éloigner du châtain gisant au sol lorsqu'il l'interpella prononçant ses premiers mots depuis le sauvetage raté.

- _A-attends, je peux toujours me battre._ Les jambes tremblantes il se tenait debout par pur fierté, son contre raté ayant causé beaucoup de dégâts. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche coupée.

- _Alors vient donc, que je puisse goûter ton sang._ Elle le regardait, les yeux pétillants à la vue de ce nectar qui dégoulinait des lèvres du boxeur. Il s'élança, enchaînant les jabs ponctués par des droites quand la blonde étaient déstabilisés par cette mitraillette de gauche… mais aucun coup ne touchait. Himiko semblait voir chacun de ses coups avant même qu'il ne les lancent. _**On se raffrontera un jour petit merdeux, et en regardant tes combats pour établir une stratégie j'ai vu tes défauts, Itagaki Manabu n'était que légèrement plus rapide que toi mais tu ne pouvais pas le toucher car tu vises toujours là tête quand ton adversaire n'est pas une montagne de muscles. Or se sont les coups les plus faciles à éviter.**_ En effet, Toga n'avait plus aucune garde, elle se contentait d'esquiver par des mouvements du haut du corps les coups du châtain, utilisant ses mains pour attaquer plutôt que se défendre. Très vite, par des coups venants d'angle très divers et variés, la blonde frappait le corps et le visage du français qui montrait des signes de fatigues en plus de saigner de plus en plus de sa coupure à la bouche et de son nez. Un uppercut finit par le mettre au sol. Il s'écroula dans le sable et la poussière, la vision trouble. _**Et voici ton deuxième défaut, là où Toga frappe de partout, 95 % de tes coups sont des directs, ce qui fait que ton schéma d'attaques est beaucoup trop prévisible.**_

- _Encore._ Il se releva difficilement pour se jeter sans prévenir sur la blonde, attrapant ses bras pour l'immobiliser. Il utilisa son élan pour donner un coup de boule avant d'être contrer par un coup de genou dans l'estomac qui faillit lui faire recracher ses tripes. Il s'écroula une nouvelle fois, cherchant de l'air par tout les moyens. _S-ses coups sont comme des petits couteaux… elle me tranche avec ses os en visant mes points vitaux au millimètre près… cette fille…_ Il se releva lentement en fixant la criminel. _Elle a déjà tuer…_

 _-J'abandonnerais pas avant de t'avoir toucher._ Sans attendre de réponse il envoya un coup de pied retourné visant la tempe de la jeune fille. Vif comme l'éclair elle passa en dessous du coup pour entrer dans la garde ouverte du châtain et placer une droite sur sa tempe pour l'assommer. Il tourna la tête pour éviter le K.O, mais le coup frappa son sourcil, ouvrant l'arcade sourcilière. Le sang coula sur son œil droit bouchant son champ de vision et faussant son sens des distances.

- _T'es presque aussi beau que mon petit Izuku comme ça 3._ Elle recula prestemment, esquivant le coup enragé du français.

- _Je t'interdis de me parler de ce faux frère et encore plus de me comparer avec lui !_ Il allait se jeter sur la blonde qui attrapa ses poignets. Surpris, il se calma, baissant la tête, il marmonna ses excuses. Déterminé il leva son regard sur Crématorium.

- _Je peux sortir si elle m'accompagne ? T'as vu qu'elle était meilleure que moi._

 _-J'en ai rien à foutre connard._

 _-Je prends ça pour un oui._ Il pris Toga par la main, l'entraînant avec lui.

 _-Onyyyyx, ça fait 2 heures qu'on court, j'en peux pluuuussss…._ Se plaignait la blonde.

- _Grimpe sur mon dos._ Elle s'exécuta, complètement épuisée.

- _Pourquoi tu cours autant ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle en se prélassant sur son dos.

- _Je veux aller plus vite, et tenir plus longtemps._

 _-Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir une crampe ?_

 _-J'aurais déjà dû. Je régénère mes fibres musculaires au même rythme que je les détruis afin quelle se renforce le plus vite possible._

 _-Ce n'est pas douloureux ?_

 _-Moins que la défaite._ Elle ne parvint pas à voir son regard lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase, tellement son visage semblait sombre.

Ils rentrèrent une heure après au camp, utilisant tout ce qu'il avait à sa portée, le châtain musclait son corps en lui faisant faire de longs et douloureux exercices.

- _Comment fais-tu pour continuer ? Ton corps à déjà atteint ses limites._ Lui demanda curieuse et inquiète la collégienne.

- _Même si je renouvelle mes fibres musculaires, la douleur reste et s'accrue à chaque mouvement. Tellement que mon cerveau me crie d'arrêter. Mais avec un peu de volonté tu surpasse ça, et ainsi vient l'endorphine, qui soulage la douleur. Je peux ainsi continuer et en plus j'ai l'impression de voler, c'est comme si la douleur me permettait d'atteindre l'extase._ Il continuait son dernier exercice devant Toga qui le regardait d'un œil nouveau. _I-il, est encore plus parfait que Deku…_

 _-Magnet, tu peux m'aider ? Prends ton arme et frappe mon ventre._ Lui demanda le châtain trempé de sueur.

- _T'es sûr ? Je risque de te blesser sévèrement._ Lui répondit la méchante en prenant son arme.

- _Les coups au corps sont les plus dangereux pour moi, il faut que j'arrive à encaisser plus si je ne veux pas être une cible facile pour les gros cogneurs. Un marteau de fer ne brise pas un mur d'acier après tout. **Crack !** _Le coup s'abattit sur ses abdos, fissurant sa concentration. Difficilement il resta debout, demandant un nouveau coup. Minute après minute, les coups s'enchaînait, faisant même grimacer de douleur Toga et Magnet devant le triste état dans lequel était le châtain.

- _E-encore…_

 _-Non, tu vas y passer si on continue !_ Lui hurla Toga en l'empêchant de tomber.

 _-Alors_ … _Bakugo ou Kirishima m'aurait tué à se stade. Je peux esquiver ou atténué un coup à la tête, mais qu'encaisser un coup au corps…_ Il se redressa, surmontant sa douleur et la faiblesse de ses jambes.

- _Onyx, de toute façon Shigaraki veut te voir, dans 2 semaines tu pars en mission._ L'interrompit Black mist.

Bakugo était furieux, non pas car il était à l'infirmerie pour son épaule déboîter, bien qu'il soit sûr de l'avoir parfaitement remise, pas pour s'être fait passer un savon justement pour l'avoir remis sans attendre de secours, ni MÊME pour se retrouver en face de Deku… enfin un peu pour ça quand même. Il était furieux car il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que fulminer pour s'occuper l'esprit, or sans distraction celui-ci revenait directement vers les événements de la veille, et en particulier sur un moment en particulier. La vision de lui reculant devant le renégat qui ne l'attaquait même pas alors que lui le matraquait d'explosion l'enrageait, mais surtout, il ne parvenait pas à retirer le regard du châtain de son esprit : deux yeux remplis de désespoir et d'une soif de sang qui lui glaçait le sang, insinuant un froid jusque dans la moelle de ses os. Et la peur activait le premier réflexe du blond : RAGER ! Il gesticulait tellement que l'infirmière le chass-lui permit de partir. Il se retrouva donc à ruminer vers la sortir, passant devant ses camarades dans un état bien plus déplorable que le sien. 3 états l'inquiét-pouvait être difficile à gérer pour l'infirmière : Deku avait eu le mollet tranché et la vieille n'osait pas utiliser son alter sans oscultation pour pas lui faire perdre de la mobilité si un tendon était -face avait reçu plusieurs commotions cérébrales et ne faisait que somnoler et vomir, Momo avait été obligé de rester prêt de lui dans la journée pour l'empêcher de s'endormir. Et Kirishima qui ne s'était toujours pas réveiller après avoir été mis K.O. Cela ne contribuait PAS DU TOUT à mettre Bakugo en colère, c'était leurs fautes de ne pas être assez fort. Ouais c'était ça, si Kirishima avait été plus endurant il aurait battu cette tête d'écailles. Et pour Deku ça lui appendra à vouloir sauver tout le monde, il la ramènera peut être un peu moins. Et l'autre glace à la fraise elle avait qu'à être sur ses gardes, c'est pas du tout comme si lui non plus n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir quand l'intrus avait attaqué… Il frappa le mur de frustration. Il se trouvait pathétique… il avait peur de cet enfoiré dont il arrivait même plus à prononcé le nom et surtout il avait peur pour ses « amis » et s'en voulait de pas avoir été assez fort pour les aider. _Je ne suis pas All Might… tout ne marchera pas comme je le souhaite._ Il revit le visage du français et son cœur s'embrasa d'une colère noir alimenté par tout ses sentiments négatifs. _Je ne suis pas All Might mais je suis quand même exceptionnel._ _J'ai juste pas le temps de me reposer pour des conneries afin d'être le meilleur, ouais c'est ça…_ Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce d'après il tomba sur une scène pitoyable : Shoji, Tsuyu et Uraraka étaient assis sur les fauteuils du salon, leurs yeux étaient baissés, facile de voir qu'ils broyaient du noir. Bizarrement les voir comme ça l'énerva, il grommela et Uraraka releva les yeux, il préférait cela. Elle se leva, cherchant visiblement à lui parler. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche, avant même qu'il cligne des yeux il sut ce qu'elle voulait dire. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il était entrain de courir dans le couloir. _Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je m'enfuis ?! Je fuis quoi ? Attends, pour_ _q_ _uoi est ce que j'ai peur ?_ Il entendit alors un bruit sourd qui éclata ses tympans et la seconde d'après Uraraka le percuta.

- _Pourquoi Tu t'enfuis ? Tu as peur ?_ Lui cria la jeune fille.

 _Moi?Peur ?_ Ses mots résonnèrent dans tout son être, il se sentit pathétique… mais d'un sourire fier il le cacha.

- _Peur ? Moi ? Tu dois halluciner gueule d'ange._

 _-Oh nan j'hallucine pas, t'arriveras pas à me cacher que tu as peur._ Lui dit-elle en le regardant avec ses yeux qui semblaient le secouer de l'intérieur.

- _Pff tu devrais faire réviser ton cerveau gueule d'ang…_ Alors qu'il essayait de prononcer ces mots qu'il avait dit tant de fois dit son cœur se serra. Il essaya de détourner le regard mais trop tard, son masque d'arrogance venait de voler en éclat et de silencieux sanglots obstruèrent son visage que la brune pris dans ses mains.

- _Je sais ce que tu ressent, je te connais, tu t'en veux pour avoir été le seul sauver, tu t'en veux d'avoir été trop faible et d'avoir été capturé, de ne pas avoir pu protéger les gens auxquels tu tiens, et surtout tu maudis t'as faiblesse pour ne pas avoir réussi à le vaincre et le ramener à la raison._ Lui dit Uraraka en plantant son regard dans le sien tout en disant les vérités qu'il essayait de cacher en lui. Et alors qu'il voulu répliquer, essayant déjà de reconstruire ses protections, elle l'embrassa. Le cerveau du blond se stoppa. Il ne sentit que la douceur et la chaleur des lèvres qui touchaient les siennes, et alors qu'Ochako se reculait, elle fut surprise de sentir le blond chercher un autre baiser qu'elle lui accorda, tandis que Bakugo entoura sa taille et sa nuque de ses mains, cherchant la langue de la brune, Uraraka le toucha et le fit flotter.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais !_

- _Je mets juste les choses aux claires, Bakugo. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, je veux juste savoir si c'est réciproque._ Lui dit la brune avec un regard déterminé.

- _Comme si j'étais du genre à laisser quelqu'un m'embrasser sans le tuer si j'ai pas de sentiment pour cette personne…_ Bouda le blond.

- _Parfait._ Elle fis tourner le blond qui se retrouva la tête en bas. _Je dois encore te remercier pour m'avoir sauver._ Et elle l'embrassa, scellant leurs mises en couple dans ce baiser. Soudain, ils entendirent une personne approcher, Ochako attrapa la main de son petit ami et elle le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre pour ne pas être aperçut, arrivé, les deux éclatèrent de rire devant la peur qu'ils avaient eus, Bakugo s'énerva d'être encore entrain de flotter, Uraraka le stoppa d'un baiser, et ce qui se passa alors n'appartient qu'à eux deux.

Le lendemain, les deux se levèrent et allèrent dans le salon commun. Ils furent surpris de voir Froppy en pyjama, agrippée à la télé, les yeux pleins de larmes et de colère. La télé ne montrait qu'un bateau ravagé, puis ils virent le héros qui avait pris Tsuyu en stage et son équipage inconscient, de graves blessures étaient visibles, mais surtout, sur le pavillon, avec leurs sang et les dégâts des combats était gravé le symbole de l'alliance des vilains.

 **Voilà, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, il m'aura pris du temps, j'alternais entre manque de temps, d'inspiration, de motivation et j'aimais pas ce que j'écrivais, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je peux même pas promettre d'être plus régulier car je suis actuellement en prépa, mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai encore mon scénario et j'ai encore envie de finir cette histoire, donc hésitez à me laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser.**


End file.
